Pesadilla
by Gery Whitlock
Summary: "Serie Utopías-1" Vivía en un perfecto cuento de hadas. ¿En que momento el cuento se volvió pesadilla? ¿Donde esta mi Felices Por Siempre? ¿Mi final feliz?. OOC, Todos Humanos, M por temas adultos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad, use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

Actualización del día: 16 de Junio de 2011

**Summary: Vivía en un perfecto cuento de hadas... ¿En que momento el cuento se volvió pesadilla? ¿Donde esta mi Felices Por Siempre? ¿Mi final feliz?**

**Clasificación M por temas adultos, escenas fuertes y quizás lemmons.**

**Pesadilla **

**Capitulo 1**

Al rodar por la cama esperando encontrar el cuerpo de mi esposo solo encuentro una almohada y abro los ojos solamente para recordar que se encuentra de guardia y debe estar por llegar. Perezosamente abrazo la almohada enterrando mi rostro en ella buscando su olor, cuando estoy a punto de dormirme nuevamente siento movimiento al pie de la cama y un peso acercarse hasta mi por el colchón, lo reconozco, pero sigo con los ojos cerrados haciéndome la dormida.

Tarda un poco pero siento que comienzan a acariciar mi mejilla y además intenta abrir uno de mis ojos con sus pequeñas manitas, abro los ojos de improvisto y lo tomó en mis brazos mientras grita asustado por mi acción. Le hago cosquillas mientras lleno su rostro de besos y la habitación de llena de sus carcajadas que son música para mis oídos.

Mi pequeño, la luz de mis ojos… junto con su padre es mi vida… mi Dylan, mi hijo de tres años cada día crece más y es mi pequeño hombrecito.

-Ya mami, pipi, pipi, pipi…- gritaba mi pequeño y yo deje de hacerle cosquillas porque tenia la costumbre de que si se reía mucho se hacia pipi en los pantalones. Se bajó corriendo de mi cama y corrió al baño de la habitación pero la puerta estaba cerrada y él no alcanzaba a la manilla aún. Me levante rápidamente para evitar cualquier accidente y le abrí la puerta encendiendo la luz.

Aprovechando ambos nos lavamos los dientes y nos aseamos para ir a hacer el desayuno. Jasper estaba por llegar y debía venir hambriento luego de pasar toda la noche en el hospital, él es un excelente medico cirujano especializado en neurología y yo maestra, nos conocimos en el hospital un día que uno de mis alumnos se cayó, rompiéndose la cabeza y lo llevé a emergencias. Él me invito a salir y yo le dije que no, averiguó donde trabajaba e insistió tanto que tuve que acceder y termine enamorándome perdidamente, llevábamos seis meses saliendo cuando por un descuido quede embarazada y me fui a vivir con Jasper y él insistió que nos casáramos, acepté pero con la condición de que fuera después que naciera el niño, de hecho nuestro aniversario de bodas era justo un mes después del cumpleaños del niño, así fue como comenzamos a vivir nuestro cuento de hadas.

Una vez en la cocina le encendí el televisor a Dylan en el canal de dibujos animados y me puse a preparar el desayuno y a adelantar un poco del almuerzo para prepararlo cuando llegara del trabajo. Escuche la puerta de la entrada y a Dylan correr desde la sala, la risa de mis dos hombres me hizo sonreír mientras picaba unos tomates y los metía en un envase para ensalada.

Jasper entró a la cocina con el niño colgado de su espalda abrazado a su cuello y lo sostenía con uno de sus brazos. Eran tan parecidos, Dylan es la pura imagen de su padre, si tenia algo mío era quizás el carácter alegre y despreocupado, en cambio en cuanto a carácter Jasper era serio y comedido, menos con nosotros, con su familia era un hombre feliz y en nuestra casa nunca dejaba de sonreír. Mi esposo pasó su brazo libre por mi cintura y me besó en los labios, no me dijo ni una palabra, pero su beso me hizo saber que me adora, luego de mis labios paso a besar mi frente…

-Buenos días - le salude con voz ronca.

-Buenas noches cariño - me dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Para él era prácticamente de noche ya que no había dormido nada y eso se notaba en sus ojeras y su aspecto cansado.

-Ya casi está listo el desayuno - le dije

-Me voy a dar un baño antes de comer, linda… no tardo - dijo mientras bajaba al niño que estaba pataleando por ir a ver su programa, me dio otro rápido beso y se fue.

Yo lo observé salir de la cocina y aún con el traje arrugado, la corbata floja y los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados se veía tan sexy que tuve que sonreír.

Terminé de picar los tomates y le puse la tapa al envase para guardarlos en la nevera estando agachada acomodándolos en el refrigerador, escuche un grito y el sonido de algo caerse a mis espaldas.

Cuando me voltee vi el cuchillo que acababa de dejar en el mesón en el suelo ensangrentado y mi hijo corriendo hacia mí con su manita en alto y llorando. Lo alcé en brazos y tomé su mano entre las mías tratando de contener la sangre, tomé un paño de la cocina y envolví su mano allí mientras corría hacia el baño donde estaba Jasper. Soy maestra, sé manejar heridas pero es mi hijo y sus lágrimas me duelen en el corazón y me ponen histérica, mis propias lágrimas me dificultaban la visión mientras balbuceaba palabras tranquilizantes a mi niño que no surtían el efecto deseado debido a mi propio estado de nervios.

Abrí la puerta del baño donde Jasper estaba duchándose prácticamente gritando y él asustado salió corriendo sin cerrar el grifo siquiera al ver las manos de ambos llenas de sangre.

-¿Qué paso Al?- Dijo mientras tomaba al niño en brazos.

-El cuchillo… su mano…- balbucee y él miró la mano de Dylan envuelta en el paño y con mucho cuidado lo retiro para ver la herida. Sentó a Dylan en el lavamanos y metió su mano en el agua para limpiar la sangre.

-Busca el botiquín de Primeros Auxilios por favor- me pidió en tono profesional y allí vi que había pasado de la faceta padre de familia a la faceta medico.

Salí corriendo del baño en la habitación para el baño del pasillo que era donde guardábamos el botiquín y regresé corriendo de igual manera. Cuando llegué las lágrimas de mi hijo estaban pasmadas en sus mejillas, ya no lloraba más y Jasper le estaba susurrando palabras tranquilizantes mientras limpiaba su herida que ya no sangraba.

-Aquí esta- susurré y Jasper volteó a mirarme con una sonrisa tranquilizante.

-Fue solo superficial cariño, nada grave. Con un poco de antiséptico y una bandita estará como nueva, le dolerá un poco pero Dylan es un hombrecito grande.

-Pero había mucha sangre - dije acercándome a ellos.

-Fue más el susto cariño - me dijo tranquilizadoramente mientras aplicaba el antiséptico y vi como Dylan apretaba sus labios para evitar llorar.

-Fue mi culpa, deje el cuchillo a su alcance y lo descuide. ¿Qué clase de madre soy? - pregunté desplomándome y volviendo a llorar.

Jasper no dijo nada y eso me hizo llorar más y me senté en el excusado tapando mi cara con las manos. Le pasó un pequeño vendaje a Dylan en la mano y le susurro algo al oído mientras lo bajaba del lavamanos, el niño fue hacia donde yo estaba y me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Edes la mejor mami del mundo - me dijo y yo lo abrace con fuerza.

-Dylan, anda a tu cuarto y juega allí campeón, no te acerques a la cocina ¿entendido? - le dijo Jasper nuevamente en la faceta de padre.

-Shi papi- dijo el niño mientras salía corriendo del baño.

Jasper tomó una toalla y la enrolló en su cintura, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que estaba totalmente desnudo, claro lo habíamos sacado en plena ducha. Se inclino un poco dentro de la ducha para cerrar el grifo y cuando lo hizo pude ver en su espalda algunas marcas rojas, eran leves pero se notaban.

Me levanté y pasé la punta de mis dedos que aún estaban llenos de la sangre de mi hijo ya seca por las marcas y él rápidamente se volteo y tomó mi muñeca con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó con voz seca y dura. Por primera vez desde que lo conocí había algo en su mirada que me asustaba. Abrí los ojos y estuve a punto de llorar de nuevo, esa mañana mis nervios estaban por colapsar.

-¿Qué te paso? - a pesar de tener miedo me atreví a preguntarle.

-Es por el agua caliente y la fuerza con la que sale de la ducha, tengo que arreglarla - me dijo y por primera vez dude de su palabra, lo había visto ducharse infinidad de veces y otras tantas me había duchado con él y nunca había visto su espalda así.

-No me mientas…- le hice frente.

-No lo estoy haciendo, lo que dije es cierto - mi dijo mirándome a los ojos, con su mirada me transmitía confianza pero su agarre en mi muñeca me estaba lastimando.

Bajé mi mirada a su mano alrededor de mi muñeca y él hizo lo mismo, aflojó la presión y me halo hacia su cuerpo abrazándome, envolviéndome.

-Estás muy nerviosa cariño, a Dylan no le paso nada grave y tú eres una excelente madre. Los niños son curiosos por naturaleza y así como le paso contigo pudo haberle pasado conmigo - me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

Su pecho mojado fue mi refugio y aspire su aroma, luego de un rato y que yo me tranquilizara un poco me levantó el rostro y me beso con ternura mientras sus manos cubrieron mi rostro y sus dedos enjugaron mis lágrimas. Luego me dirigió al lavamanos y lavo mis manos con el mismo cuidado con que lo hizo con Dylan, como si temiera que yo también me hubiese cortado.

-Ali, te amo… nunca dudes de eso, pase lo que pase, haga lo que haga, tú y Dylan son mi vida - me dijo plantándose delante de mi y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

No entendí a qué se refería con eso de que pasara lo que pasara o hiciera lo que hiciera, pero lo tome como parte de una promesa y asentí con la cabeza sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

-Creo que va siendo hora de darle una hermanita a Dylan - me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y posando una de sus manos en mí estomago.

-Estás loco - le dije casi gritado, claro como él no era el que soportaría los dolores- Dylan aún está muy pequeño - agregué rápidamente y me solté de su agarre - Debo ir a limpiar la cocina - murmure saliendo del baño y escuche como se carcajeaba un poco por mi huida. Cuando iba saliendo volví a fijarme en su espalda, donde se notaban claramente líneas rojas en diversos sentidos, sobretodo hacia sus hombros.

Nada podía quitar de mi mente esa imagen y la forma en que me trato cuando le pregunte, ese no era mi Jasper, mi príncipe azul, el protagonista de mi cuento de hadas.

Llegué a la cocina y suspiré al ver el cuchillo lleno de sangre como lo había dejado al salir corriendo con mi hijo en mis brazos, me vi en la tarea de lavarlo y limpiar el piso antes de terminar de hacer el desayuno que por fortuna no era algo muy elaborado.

Vi la hora y maldije por lo bajo porque se me estaba haciendo tarde para salir de casa y aún no había alistado a Dylan siquiera para llevarlo a la guardería.

Jasper apareció vestido con ropa cómoda para ayudarme como todas las mañanas poniendo la mesa, le serví el desayuno sin una sola palabra y cuando iba saliendo hacia la habitación para vestir a Dylan y alistarme yo misma lo oí llamarme.

-Ali… ¿voy a comer yo solo?- me preguntó mientras me volteaba.

-Jazz no me da tiempo de desayunar, alisto a Dylan y lo mando para que desayune contigo, tengo el tiempo justo.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas conmigo hoy? - me sorprendió con la propuesta, teníamos las reglas claras de que el niño iría a la escuela y no podía faltar.

-Si dijiste que no es nada grave su cortada – dije olvidándome del tiempo y volviéndome a preocupar.

-No lo pedí como médico, lo pido como padre. Siento que últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para mi familia, los extraño - me dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome pegándome a su cuerpo-. Deberías quedarte tú también, pasaríamos un lindo día en familia… di que si por favor…- me suplico sonriéndome.

-Sabes que no puedo faltar al trabajo ¿qué pasaría con mis alumnos? - le pregunté.

-Que los atienda otra maestra - me dijo resolviéndolo fácilmente.

-¿Te gustaría que tus pacientes los atendiera otro medico y les aplicara el tratamiento equivocado? - le pregunté trasladando la situación a su campo de conocimiento.

-Eso pasa todo el tiempo, cariño - me dijo sonriendo con ironía -. No les va a pasar nada porque no estén un día contigo.

-¿Y tú no descansaras? Pasaste la noche de guardia - le dije tratando de razonar.

-Dormí algunas horas cariño, además, estar con mi esposa y mi hijo no me pesa - me dijo y casi me hace pucheros.

Yo sonreí y rodé los ojos.

-Está bien, Jazz, Dylan se quedara contigo - le dije sonriendo

-¿Y mi esposa?- Me preguntó como si estuviera hablando con su madre en lugar de su esposa.

-Tu esposa va a ir a trabajar y al mediodía cuando ella salga sus dos hombres la van a buscar y pasaran la tarde en familia. ¿Le parece Sr. Withlock?

-Está bien Sra. Withlock. Usted Manda…- me dijo haciendo un saludo militar.

-Así me gusta, ahora me voy a arreglar y ya mando a Dylan para que desayune contigo - le dije buscando liberarme de su abrazo.

-Se te olvida algo…- me dijo juntando sus labios en una mueca pidiendo un beso.

Me reí y lo besé causando que me liberara. Le dije a Dylan que bajara a comer con su papá y que hoy se quedaría con él. La emoción en los ojos de mi hijo hizo saltar mi corazón, extrañaba a su padre y la idea de pasar todo un día junto a él le llenaba de alegría.

Cuando bajé ya lista Jasper y Dylan habían terminado de comer y habían recogido todo, cuestión que me sorprendió y Jasper había alistado al niño para ir a llevarme, ya que si ellos me irían a buscar no tenia lógica que yo me llevara mi auto.

El viaje en el coche hasta mi trabajo fue divertido y disfrute de ver como interactuaban ellos como padre el hijo. Recordé como cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada dude de las capacidades de Jasper como padre, lo había visto desenvolverse en ambientes con niños y nunca lo había sido tierno con alguno de ellos. Después me di cuenta de que Jasper era así con todos lo que no fueran cercanos a él, conmigo al principio se vio decidido a conquistarme pero si era muy serio, cuando abrió su corazón me enamoro y me atrapo para toda la vida.

El día en el trabajo transcurrió tranquilo y lo que más hacia era pensar en lo que haríamos en la tarde. Jasper tenia mucha razón cuando dijo que hace tiempo no pasábamos tiempo en familia y es un poco triste pero entiendo, él esta optando en este momento para un ascenso y debe dedicarse mucho al trabajo para poder estar en competencia.

Por eso es que yo no quería embarazarme de nuevo, esa era una decisión que no podíamos tomar a la ligera, el primero porque sucedió de casualidad, jamás diré que fue un accidente porque seria insultar a mi hijo, simplemente no lo planificamos y fue una sorpresa. Pero no era momento de otra sorpresa, cuando tuviéramos otro hijo seria totalmente planificado.

A la hora de la salida mientras vigilaba que fueran a buscar a todos mis niños me fije que mis hombres me esperaban en el estacionamiento y sonreí al notar como Dylan intentaba imitar la postura de su padre para parecerse aún más a él. Jasper es su héroe y quiere ser como él en todo, yo me sentía orgullosa que fuera así.

El último de mis niños fue recogido por su madre que se quedo a hablar conmigo sobre su rendimiento y luego de unos minutos se retiraron. Tomé mis cosas y mi hijo corrió hacia mí, yo lo esperé con los brazos abiertos y lo levanté cubriendo su rostro de besos.

Jasper nos alcanzo y nos abrazo a ambos buscando mis labios para besarme en saludo, yo levante la cabeza para facilitarle el trabajo y sentí una de las manos de mi niño tocarme en la mejilla, lo que nos hizo separarnos.

-Mamos al cine- me dijo mi hijo con su otra mano en el rostro de Jasper.

-¿Si? ¿Y qué vamos a ver?- le pregunté imitando su emoción.

-¿Papi?- le preguntó con duda a su padre.

-Un animado, Río, creo que se llama - me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ni modo que viéramos una de terror con Dylan- le dije sacándole la lengua.

-Odiosa- murmuró mientras me besaba la frente.

- ¿Por qué mejor no alquilamos la película y la vemos en casa? Sabes muy bien que el Señoríto Withlock se queda dormido a media película y creo que el Sr. Withlock no se quedaría atrás - le propuse mi idea usando esos apodos que usábamos para nosotros.

-¿No quiere que la vean en la calle con su familia, maestra?- me preguntó con mirada picara.

-Lo que pasa es que estoy pensando en aprovechar si el Señorito se duerme, jugar un poco con su papá - le dije mirándolo pícaramente - En el cine seria más difícil que juguemos y además, ya pasamos esa etapa - le dije acordándome de cuando estábamos comenzando a salir y nos portamos un poco mal en una sala de cine.

-Yo compro las palomitas de microondas - dijo inmediatamente y me carcajee - ¿Pero cómo le quitamos la idea de ir al cine al Señorito? - preguntó mientras acomodaba a Dylan en su silla para el auto.

-Llevémoslo un rato al parque y allí se le olvida, lo digo por experiencia - le dije.

-No me gusta quedarle mal a mi hijo - dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras nos acomodábamos en nuestros asientos.

-No le quedas mal amor, haremos el cine en casa que es mejor - le dije mientras le pasaba unos juguetes a Dylan para que se distrajera.

Suspiró y me miró mientras encendía el auto, le sonreí y le pique el ojo y él sonrió en respuesta.

Como yo había predicho Dylan se durmió antes de llegar siquiera a la mitad de la película y Jasper lo siguió de cerca, me resigne a llevar yo misma al niño a su cuarto y a nada de juegos con el Sr. Withlock. La verdad es que era algo que me esperaba, cuando Jasper cubre guardias nocturnas al día siguiente estaba vuelto nada y ya mucho había aguantado.

Lo observé dormir y suspiré preocupada recordando las marcas de su espalda esa mañana, la explicación que me dio no me convenció y aunque decidí hacerle creer que le creí, lo cierto es que no, sospecho que hay un secreto escondido detrás de esas marcas… Se me encoge el corazón de pensar que Jasper sea capaz de mentirme, el es mi príncipe azul, el hombre de mi vida y que me mienta en algo tan insignificante como unas cuantas marcas que pudieron ser producto de cualquier cosa me hace pensar que puede mentirme en cualquier otra cosa...

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Nota de Autora:** Hola Chicas, aquí me tienen con una nueva historia, es un poco diferente a lo que vengo haciendo pero así me vino la inspiración. Espero que les guste y como verán aquí tengo OoC.

**¿Merezco Review?**

Nos leemos pronto!

Besos

Gery!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad, use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

Actualización del día: 24 de Junio de 2011

**Clasificación M por temas adultos, escenas fuertes y quizás lemmons.**

_En el capitulo anterior…_

Se me encoge el corazón de pensar que Jasper sea capaz de mentirme, el es mi príncipe azul, el hombre de mi vida y que me mienta en algo tan insignificante como unas cuantas marcas que pudieron ser producto de cualquier cosa me hace pensar que puede mentirme en cualquier otra cosa...

**Capitulo 2**

**Alice POV**

Jasper está cada vez mas extraño, han pasado dos meses de la primera vez que lo vi con marcas en su espalda y ha sucedido un par de veces más, siempre lo descubro por casualidad. También en su mirada hay algo diferente, ya no hay ese brillo especial que solo veía en sus ojos verdes cuando me observaba. La forma en como me trata es mas mecánica y el tiempo con Dylan y conmigo ha disminuido tanto que prácticamente es inexistente.

Me preocupa que ese ascenso esta quitándome a mi esposo y le está quitando su padre a mi hijo. Por que sí, Jasper consiguió el ascenso y ahora el poco tiempo que pasa en casa lo pasa durmiendo.

Ruedo en la enorme cama y abrazo su almohada para intentar dormir pero la preocupación no me deja encontrarme con Morfeo, suspiro mientras mi mente rememora tiempos felices en familia. Impotente me siento en la cama y decido levantarme, escucho una tos fuerte venir desde el cuarto de mi hijo y suspiro al ver la hora en el reloj de la mesa de noche. Las 3:00 de la mañana, decido ir a dormir con Dylan. Él es mi tranquilidad y en las últimas semanas mi mejor medicina para el insomnio, me daba un poco de vergüenza que en lugar de ser él, el que corra a mi habitación para dormir conmigo sea yo la que vaya a la suya.

Dylan, mi pobre bebe no tenia problemas para dormir porque todas las noches se dormía muy tarde esperando que su padre llegara y le diera las buenas noches. El aguantaba lo máximo pero por más que trataba siempre caía rendido antes que Jasper llegara, porque los días que no tenía guardia Jasper igualmente llegaba muy tarde.

Al llegar a la habitación de Dylan lo escuché respirar muy fuerte y al llegar a su lado me di cuenta que temblaba. Cuando lo toqué estaba ardiendo y rápidamente fui a buscar un termómetro, mi pequeño estaba delirando, llamándonos a Jasper y a mí, pidiendo que lo cuidáramos del gigante que lo quería aplastar.

Lo desperté y le tomé la temperatura, Dylan se acurruco en mis brazos quejándose del frío y cuando intenté desarroparlo para que le bajara más rápido la fiebre de 40 grados que tenía, se puso a llorar tanto que me desarmó el alma. Le di el jarabe para la fiebre y me acosté con él mientras temblaba de frío entre mis brazos, cada diez minutos me levantaba para cambiar las compresas de agua fría que le estaba colocando en la frente.

Al cabo de una hora le volví a tomar la temperatura ya que sentía que no había mejorado y efectivamente, seguía con la temperatura en 40 grados. Mis alarmas internas sonaron con mas fuerza y cargué a mi pequeño hasta mi habitación donde había dejado mi celular ya que no quería dejarlo solo, quizás no fuera nada grave pero en estos momentos tanto Dylan como yo necesitábamos a Jasper, su serenidad, sus consejos médicos y su apoyo.

Marqué su número privado y me mandaba inmediatamente a la contestadora, extrañada probé con su celular para los pacientes, la misma historia, esta vez me preocupé. ¿Qué clase de medico tiene apagado sus teléfonos? Intenté por lo menos unas 20 veces con cada uno y nada, quizás no tuviera cobertura en el hospital o estaba en una cirugía, por localizador no podía contactarlo ya que el suyo era solo para el hospital y solo ellos conocían como contactarlo por ahí.

Desesperada y al ver a mi niño cada vez mas tembloroso y murmurando cosas cada vez mas incoherentes entre sus delirios decidí que lo mejor era ir al hospital directamente y allí localizarían a Jasper y tratarían a Dylan.

Recosté al niño en la cama y corrí a mi armario y encima del pijama me coloque un mono deportivo muy ancho y un suéter de Jasper de la universidad. Cargué a mi hijo nuevamente envuelto en su gruesa manta de Ben 10, tomé las llaves de mi auto, mi celular y los lancé en el bolso que había usado el día anterior.

Una vez habiendo acomodado a Dylan en el asiento de atrás de mi auto bien abrigado, arranqué el motor con fuerza y manejé lo más rápido que pude hacia el hospital donde trabaja Jasper. Por mi mente pasaban mil cosas, tenia miedo de que lo que tuviera Dylan fuera algo grave y rezaba porque ese no fuera el caso y porque yo estuviera exagerando como madre sobre protectora que soy.

La tos que mi hijo había tenido durante los últimos días Jasper me había dicho que era normal que entre los niños se presentara y que con un jarabe estaría bien pero por mas jarabe que le daba solo empeoraba y ahora esta fiebre tan alta me asustaba.

Llegué al hospital y traté de estacionar lo más cerca posible de la entrada de emergencias, saqué a mi hijo del auto cargado nuevamente y entré en la sala de urgencias con él a cuestas.

-¿Alice qué haces aquí?- Sus ojos viajaron al bulto que era mi hijo envuelto en su manta- ¿Pasa algo malo?- me preguntó Peter el mejor amigo de mi esposo y padrino del niño que se encontraba hablando con una enfermera en la entrada del recinto.

-Peter, gracias a Dios que te veo. Dylan tiene mucha fiebre y no le baja para nada…- le expliqué medio desesperada.

Peter tomo a Dylan en brazos y nos pasó de inmediato a un cubículo de atención primaria para hacerle un reconocimiento.

-¿Dónde esta Jasper?- me preguntó mientras auscultaba el pecho de mi hijo.

-Te iba a preguntar lo mismo, está de guardia y no pude contactarlo. Pide que lo llamen por favor.- le pedí con el corazón en la garganta ya que tanto Dylan como yo lo necesitábamos.

-¿De guardia?- preguntó dejando lo que estaba haciendo y volteo a mirarme extrañado.

-Si, de guardia… eso dije- le respondí extrañada

Me miró con el ceño fruncido y luego siguió examinando al niño, llamó a una enfermera y le estaba indicando el tratamiento que debía darle al niño y según lo que entendí tendrían que hacerle también unos exámenes para determinar que tenía. Evitó mi mirada en todo momento y yo no paraba de preguntarme porque no salía un segundo y mandaba a alguien a que le avisara a Jasper estuviera donde estuviera que estábamos aquí y que su hijo estaba enfermo.

-Peter…- lo llamé en cuanto la enfermera comenzó a hacer lo que él le pidió.

-Espera Alice, ya hablo contigo- dijo y mando a la enfermera a que se llevara al niño a hacerle no se que exámenes.

-Quiero ir con él- dije cuando vi que comenzaban a empujar la camilla con mi hijo que no había apartado su vista ni un momento de mí.

-Mami- susurró mi pequeño con voz ahogada mientras extendía su mano hacia mí.

-No puedes Alice, tienes que arreglar el papeleo de ingreso- me dijo Peter mirándonos a ambos.

-Pero no puede ir solo, llama a Jasper para que arregle eso. Yo tengo que ir con el… ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde carajo esta Jasper? ¡Búscalo Peter!- grité sin poder contener la histeria que venia aumentando en mi interior a cuenta gotas.

-No sé dónde está…- murmuró Peter entre dientes.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- le grité nuevamente

-Llévese al niño Srta. Tanner, recuerde que se trata de mi ahijado y del hijo del Dr. Withlock y cualquier equivocación tendría un precio muy alto- dijo provocando que la enfermera abriera mucho los ojos y comenzara a temblar mientras empujaba la camilla donde reposaba mi pequeño.

-Mami…-volvió a susurrar mi niño, yo lo mire y me acerqué a él tomando su manita.

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo delicado Al. No le pasará nada.- Me aseguró Peter cuando lo miré suplicante.

Suspiré y le asentí ligeramente con la cabeza, dijo la palabra "delicado" y me asustaba que ese fuera el estado de mi hijo. Pase mis manos por el rubio cabello de mi hijo que estaba empapado, no se si de sudor o por causa de las compresas de agua que le estuve colocando.

-Corazón, mami tiene que quedarse con el Tío Peter. Vamos a buscar a papá mi cielo, tienes que prometerme que te portarás bien con la Srta., que le harás caso en todo y no darás problemas… ¿Puedes hacerlo por mami?- le pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

-Ven mami- me pidió entre jadeos tomando mi mano. Yo tuve que tragar grueso para mostrarme fuerte delante de él.

-Cuando consiga a tu papi, iré a donde te van a llevar. Pero mami tiene que buscar a papi.- le traté de convencer y parece que funcionó por que me miró con un brillo en sus ojitos y asintió con la cabeza, besé su frente y la enfermera se lo llevó.

Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció de mi vista, sentí la mano de Peter en mi hombro y voltee a verlo. La respiración se me hacia dificultosa debido a la opresión que tenia en ese momento en el pecho.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunté desesperada viéndolo a los ojos.

-No lo se Al. Hay que esperar los resultados de los exámenes. En cuanto sepamos que tiene te aseguro tendrá a su disposición el mejor equipo de pediatras y especialistas para tratarlo.- me explicó con tono profesional.

-Dijiste "delicado".- le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos intentando adivinar que quería decir con eso, queriendo saber todo lo que estaba pensando que podría tener mi hijo.

-No es sobre Dylan… es de Jasper.- murmuró muy bajo y eso me recordó la histeria por no saber donde estaba y por como lo dijo me asusté ¿le había pasado algo a mi esposo y yo no lo sabia? Un accidente de auto, un asalto, un infarto, un desmayo, cualquier cosa pudo pasarle y por eso no estaba aquí y no lo podía contactar.

-No me digas que le paso algo a él también, no podría sola con todo.- le dije angustiada y con las lagrimas ya rodando por mis mejillas, me separé de él abrazándome a mi misma y con la mirada perdida en un punto lejano, la respiración comenzaba a fallarme, mi hijo, mi esposo. Ellos son mi vida.

-No le ha pasado nada que yo sepa, no te adelantes Al- me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió un poco para sacarme del trance en que me había sumido haciendo que subiera la mirada a su rostro, su mirada mostraba compasión y lastima, no entendí porque Peter me miraba así.

-¿Entonces que pasa? Habla de una vez o me volveré loca de tanta angustia.- le dije volviendo a la histeria pero esta vez entre lagrimas desesperadas.

Él me miró y había duda en sus ojos, no entendía nada y quería que hablara de una vez, mi respiración era cada vez más errática.

-Jasper ha cambiado mucho Alice, no es el mismo y me preocupa hasta donde está llegando todo esto.- dijo y lo entendí, yo misma había visto los cambios en Jasper, pero eran por el trabajo y el estrés que éste conllevaba, asentí bajando la mirada, dándole la razón.

-Lo se, pero eso que tiene que ver con que no lo has mandado a buscar. Lo necesito Peter, Dylan lo necesita y por mas que ame su trabajo y tenga que cumplir sus nuevas responsabilidades, su hijo lo necesita, es su sangre, es él mismo en miniatura. ¡Tiene que estar con nosotros!- le aseguré con vehemencia para hacerlo entender.

-Te lo diré de una vez Alice, sin mas rodeos…- dijo y yo lo miré a los ojos nuevamente esperando por lo que diría- Desde que Jasper consiguió el puesto de Jefe de Cirugía… él dejo de hacer guardias nocturnas…- dijo mirándome asustado

Yo escuché sus palabras repetirse varias veces en mi mente, tenían sentido pero yo no lo encontraba o no quería encontrarlo…

-¿Alice? ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Peter mientras me sostenía pensando que caería, regresé a la realidad y el peso de lo que me dijo Peter cayo sobre mi como un baño de agua fría, mas no quería creer que eso fuera cierto.

-Él las hace Peter, quizás no lo has visto pero él hace guardias ¿sino donde iría las noches que pasa fuera de casa?- le dije intentando aferrarme a un hecho que yo quería creer.

-No lo sé Al, hasta allá no llego. Jasper no ha querido hablar conmigo en meses y aun así estoy faltándole a mi lealtad diciéndote esto.- dijo mientras se rascaba el cuello con expresión incomoda.

-Él está aquí Peter, está en cirugía. Está de guardia, búscalo por favor- le rogué desesperada, aferrándome a mi verdad.

-No está Alice… Lo siento pero no está aquí y no lo puedo buscar, porque no sé dónde está- me dijo abrazándome fuerte y yo me dejé consolar por él.

Me derrumbé en su abrazo y dejé que se expresaran la angustia de la enfermedad de mi hijo y la desilusión de saber que mi esposo me miente quien sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo.

Luego de unos minutos me deshice del abrazo de Peter y salí corriendo de la sala, Peter me siguió gritando mi nombre y yo lo ignoré y me dirigí al puesto de enfermeras que divisé unos pasos más adelante.

- Buenas noches- saludé cortésmente pero con voz afectada por mi reciente llanto, mi aspecto debía ser deplorable pero nada me importaba.

-Diga, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- dijo una enfermera mayor que parecía ser la jefa de enfermeras.

-Alice, ¿Qué haces?- dijo Peter llegando a mi lado.

Le hice una seña de que se mantuviera al margen.

-Necesito arreglar el ingreso de mi hijo, lo atiende el Dr. aquí presente- dije señalando a Peter y pude sentir el respiro de alivio que el aludido exhalo.- Y también necesito que contacten a mi esposo, el Dr. Withlock, debe estar en cirugía porque no contesta sus celulares, ustedes podrían avisarle por el localizador, su hijo lo necesita.- dije con la mayor tranquilidad que podía aparentar.

La enfermera me miro con extrañeza y luego miró a Peter con duda, devolvió su mirada hacia mí y lucia apenada.

-Sra. Withlock. Pues para el ingreso de su hijo debe llenar esta planilla con sus datos y los del niño, debe indicar los síntomas que presenta y desde cuando- hablaba con voz mecánica, se sabia las palabras de memoria pero su mente estaba en otro sitio. Eso se notaba.

-Gracias- dije mirándola, esperando la respuesta a mi segunda petición. Ella miro nuevamente a Peter con duda y titubeo varias veces antes de comenzar a hablar nuevamente.

-En cuanto a ubicar al Dr. Withlock me temo que no será posible- murmuro casi ininteligiblemente. Yo me incliné por el mostrador esperando ansiosa la continuación de su respuesta.- El Dr. no se encuentra en el hospital y solo pueden ser ubicados por el Localizador cuando están en las instalaciones…

-¿El Dr. Withlock no esta de guardia esta noche?- pregunté con voz quebrada

-Me temo que no, él dejó de hacer guardias nocturnas desde que lo ascendieron. Pero me imagino que usted lo sabia ¿cierto?- dijo y a pesar que al principio me miraba con consideración ahora me estaba mirando con un poco de malicia.

-Este, claro… Es que ando muy confundida con lo de mi hijo, verdad que esta noche está en casa de sus padres en las afueras de la ciudad y se le hizo tarde para regresar. ¿Dónde tengo la cabeza?- invente rápidamente, no di la excusa por hacerlo quedar bien a él, sinceramente en mi interior tenia una ira que estaba creciendo poco a poco dándome la fortaleza para mantenerme con la mente fría, di la excusa para evitar las miradas de burla que me estaban dedicando la mayoría de las enfermeras que habían escuchado la conversación.

Tragué grueso para bajar el nudo que se formó en mi garganta. Me dolían profundamente las mentiras de Jasper, porque si no cubría guardias nocturnas ¿qué hacia todas las noches que según él me decía estaba en el hospital? Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, en este momento tenia que mantenerme firme, tenia que centrarme en lo más importante que era mi hijo.

Llené la planilla de ingreso de manera mecánica y la entregué a la enfermera sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra mas que un gracias murmurado. Peter se quedó a mi lado en todo momento, como esperando que me fuera a derrumbar pero eso no ocurriría porque mi hijo me necesitaba y me valía madre lo que estuviera haciendo su padre.

-Alice… lo siento… Jasper él esta…- balbuceaba Peter mientras entrábamos nuevamente al cubículo donde atendió a mi hijo hace unos momentos pero yo lo detuve con una seña.

-No importa Peter. No lo nombres si quiera, por favor encárgate de descubrir qué tiene mi hijo- le pedí mientras me sentaba en una silla y apoyaba mis codos en las rodillas y las manos en mi frente. Tenia un dolor de cabeza que sentía se me iba a reventar en cualquier momento.

-Claro Al. Ya deben estarlo trayendo de vuelta de los exámenes y sabremos qué tiene y comenzaremos inmediatamente con el tratamiento.- dijo y lo sentí moverse por la habitación inquieto.

-Dr. Brennan, lo solicitan en recepción.- dijo una enfermera asomándose al cubículo.

Yo levanté la mirada y Peter me miró dubitativo, no sabía si era buena idea dejarme sola.

-Anda, no me suicidaré, él no vale la pena… mi hijo me necesita- le dije con ironía.

Peter me miró preocupado pero salió del cubículo dejándome sola. Respiré profundo varias veces, por mi mente se pasaban mil maneras de reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando pero todas afectarían a mi hijo y era lo que menos quería.

No estuve mucho tiempo sola ya que a los pocos minutos llegó la enfermera empujando la camilla con mi hijo y yo me levanté rápidamente y noté que venia dormido, acaricié su cabello y en ese momentos unas lagrimas silenciosas se escaparon de mis ojos.

-Se acaba de quedar dormido, la fiebre ha bajado considerablemente. Se pondrá bien Sra. Withlock. Es un niño fuerte.- me susurró la enfermera.

Hice una mueca al escuchar como me llamaba pero lo pasé rápidamente.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir.

Peter entró nuevamente y la enfermera le entregó un sobre que imagino contenía los resultados de los exámenes, los estudió por un rato y yo solo examinaba e intentaba interpretar sus expresiones que cambiaban paulatinamente de entendimiento a preocupación.

-Bueno Alice, Dylan tiene una bronquitis aguda debemos combatirla inmediatamente con administración de antibióticos y debemos estar pendientes de su respiración por si hay que nebulizarlo. No te asustes con la palabra aguda- dijo Peter al ver mi cara asustada- Eso quiere decir que es de corta duración.

Yo asentí viendo a mi hijo y me reclamé mentalmente por haber dejado que esto llegara a tanto, confiando en los criterios de Jasper sobre la Tos de Dylan.

-En unos momentos lo trasladaremos a una habitación, tendrá que quedarse para combatir la enfermedad por vía intravenosa- me informó Peter.

-Gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por él- le dije a Peter sinceramente y de corazón tomando sus manos entre las mías.

-Ustedes son como mi familia Alice, no puedo hacer menos- Me dijo sonriendo con compasión.

-Ojala todos fueran como tu- murmure para mí recordando por lo que estaba pasando a causa de Jasper.

Peter acarició mi rostro delicadamente con la punta de sus dedos y salió de cubículo sin decir nada más.

Yo me concentré en Dylan y al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba con mi hijo en una habitación, él estaba profundamente dormido mientras por la vía que tenia en su bracito le administraban el antibiótico que le recetó Peter.

Ya eran las 5 de la mañana y yo fui al baño a lavarme la cara ya que no quería quedarme dormida. Quería estar despierta cuando mi hijo abriera sus ojitos, al verme en el espejo suspire al ver mi aspecto derrotado y la verdad es que por dentro me sentía tan destruida como por fuera. Ignoré mi reflejo y regresé al lado de mi hijo sentándome en una silla y tomando una de sus manos entre las mías.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de la soñolencia en que me encontraba y me apresuré en sacarlo de mi bolso y contestarlo en voz baja para que no despertara a Dylan.

-¿Alo?- contesté intentando despertarme completamente.

-¿Dónde se supone que estás? ¿Qué haces tan temprano fuera de casa y con el niño?- el reclamo viniendo de la voz de Jasper me enfureció y estuve a punto de trancarle el teléfono. Pero controlé mi ira…

-En el hospital donde se supone deberías estar tu- le respondí con voz fría y cortante.

-¿Qué tienes tú que hacer allí?- el que lo dijera como un reclamo más que con preocupación me enfureció y tuve que salirme de la habitación para poder decirle todo lo que tenía guardado

-Si hubieses estado donde se suponía que estabas te habrías enterado de que Mí hijo tiene bronquitis, pero no estabas aquí, como tampoco estabas en casa para haberlo descubierto a tiempo- le reclamé furiosa y tranqué el teléfono para luego apagarlo, si le daba la gana que viniera y viera a su hijo pero yo no volvería a ser la tonta Alice que se tragaba todas sus mentiras.

La furia fue remitiendo y se transformó en dolor cuando caí en cuenta que todo mi mundo perfecto se estaba derrumbando ante mis ojos.

En el solitario pasillo del hospital me dejé dominar por el dolor y comencé a llorar, los desgarradores sollozos que salían de mi pecho eran incontenibles y tuve que tomar la manga del enorme sweater que me cubría entre mis dientes para acallarlos y no alarmar a nadie que pudiera estar cerca.

Pasé un par de minutos solo llorando, mientras en mi mente se repetían momentos que yo creía reales con el que yo creía era el mejor esposo del mundo que resultó ser un fraude. Decidida y con rabia renovada sequé las lagrimas de mi rostro y me levanté, no le iba a dar el gusto de verme destruida…

Entré nuevamente a la habitación de mi hijo y éste aun dormía tranquilamente, ignorando que su padre era una gran mentira con piernas.

Me lavé nuevamente la cara y me senté nuevamente al lado de mi hijo tratando de no pensar en Jasper… No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando el pequeño comenzó a removerse, estaba despertando. Me levanté y abrió sus ojitos lentamente…

-Mami…- susurro mi pequeño con voz jadeante estirando sus brazos para abrazarme y yo me incliné hacia él para que lo hiciera, su abrazo me reconfortó inmediatamente y esperé que el mío hiciera lo mismo con él.

-¿Cómo te sientes mi niño?- le pregunté mientras acariciaba su cabello y besaba su frente.

-Canshado... No puede despirar- me dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Ay mi pobre bebe. Ya el tío Peter te está ayudando para que te mejores… Muy pronto estarás corriendo y volviendo loca a mami con tus travesuras…- le dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación, cuando di la autorización de entrada, pasaron un doctor que no conocia y la enfermera que había tratado a Dylan en la noche.

-Veo que el campeón ya despertó. Buenos días Sra. Withlock, soy el Dr. Riley Biers y soy el Pediatra que se encargará del caso de su hijo. Ya el Dr. Peter Brennan me informó del caso y me lo encargó expresamente.- dijo el Dr. presentándose.

-Mucho gusto- murmuré mientras le daba la mano y le sonreí tímidamente a la Srita. Tanner, según recordaba era su apellido.

-Ahora si nos permite ¿podría esperar afuera mientras examino al niño?- me pidió delicadamente el doctor.

-Pero yo no quiero separarme de él- le dije angustiada.

-Lo se Sra. Pero es el procedimiento, usted entenderá. Lo siento- se disculpó el Dr. y yo solo asentí, comprendía bien lo de la intimidad entre medico y paciente.

Besé la frente de mi niño y acaricié su cabello.

-Mami va a salir para que el Dr. pueda curarte. Te portas bien ¿Si?- le dije viéndolo a los ojos que estaban surcados por unas grandes ojeras.

-¿Y papi? Yo quelo que me cude papi.- me pidió mi hijo a media voz y haciendo pucheros.

-Tu papi no puede curarte cielo, porque el es un Dr. para gente grande y este Dr. que esta aquí es para los niños.- le dije tratando de explicarle

-Pedo yo soy gande, papi me lo dice shiempe- refunfuñó mi pequeño.

-Claro que eres grande Campeón, pero tu mami se refiere a que tu papi es Dr. de gente que tiene muchísimos años.- dijo el Dr. intercediendo.

-¿Dónde esta papi?- preguntó mi hijo viéndome a los ojos.

-Papi viene en camino bebe, pronto estará contigo. Deja que el Dr. Biers te cure mi amor.- le supliqué mientras acariciaba su cabello. Él solo asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió de medio lado-Estaré afuera por si me necesitas.- le susurré para luego salir con paso decidido de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

Caminé de un lado al otro por el pasillo, no se cuanto tiempo tenia ya esperando cuando lo vi acercarse a mi desde uno de los extremos del pasillo, su pasos largos y firmes, su expresión inescrutable y el mismo traje con que había salido ayer a trabajar aunque ahora no tuviera puestos ni el saco ni la corbata.

Me quedé paralizada en el medio del pasillo observándolo acercarse cada vez mas, con el corazón queriendo salir de mi pecho sin saber porque, no sabia cómo reaccionar ante él, pero eso también dependía de cómo actuaría.

Llegó hasta mi y posó sus manos en mis brazos, me quedé inmóvil viéndolo a los ojos y lo que vi allí no me gustó, estaban sombríos, vacíos… Se acercó para besarme en los labios y voltee la cara, evitando su beso.

Suspiró frustrado y apretó un poco su agarre en mis brazos…

-¿Qué sucede Alice?- preguntó exasperado.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?- le respondí con sarcasmo.

-No me hagas una escena, por favor.- pidió como si estuviera cansado de que yo le hiciera escenas, lo cual era ilógico porque nunca le había hecho una, él nunca me había dado las razones, y hoy no la haría porque mi hijo nos necesitaba.

-Hay algo mas importante que tus mentiras Jasper, la salud de Dylan- le respondí simplemente, mirándolo con toda la frialdad de la que era capaz.

Su mirada cambió gradualmente, ahora había algo de vida en su mirada y hasta pude ver culpa en sus ojos, pero no me dejé ablandar.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto separándose de mí y pasando sus manos por sus cabellos desesperadamente mientras caminaba de un lado del pasillo a otro.

-No lo sé, el pediatra que mando Peter está examinándolo ahora y me pidió que saliera- le respondí estática donde me había quedado.

La puerta de la habitación de mi hijo se abrió y el Dr. salio, yo me abalance prácticamente sobre él…

-Dr. Biers… ¿Cómo esta Dylan?- pregunté expectante

-Riley, ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?- preguntó Jasper detrás de mi hacia el doctor mientras rodeaba mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, aparentando, como desde hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Me quedé rígida por su contacto, incómoda… ¿Cómo un gesto tan pequeño que antes me habría reconfortado ahora me incomodaba? Las mentiras son un poder muy destructor.

El Dr. nos explicó que el diagnostico y tratamiento aplicados por Peter eran los correctos obviamente y que en un par de días Dylan estaría de regreso a casa, que lo dejaría en observación por seguridad ya que podría presentar pequeños problemas respiratorios. Jasper le preguntó una que otra cosa técnica y a los pocos segundos salió también la enfermera sonriendo y uniéndose a nuestro grupo.

-Es un niño encantador Sra. Withlock. Pregunta por usted...- me dijo y yo le sonreí en respuesta separándome del incomodo agarre de "mi marido" y entrando rápidamente a la habitación.

Mi hijo me sonrió y su mirada cansada me decía que iba a dormir gran parte del día.

-Mami- exclamó extendiendo sus brazos y justo cuando lo abracé sentí a Jasper entrar en la habitación… Me separé de mi niño y él miró hacia la puerta donde estaba su padre sonriendo como si nada.

-Papi- lo llamo mi hijo con todo lo que daba su voz, extendiendo sus brazos de igual manera como lo hizo conmigo.

Él se acercó y lo abrazó igualmente, susurrándole al oído palabras que no pude entender, cuando Jasper se separó de Dylan, la puerta de abrió nuevamente y por esta entro Peter, por lo visto acababa de terminar su guardia y venia en plan de visita para con su ahijado.

Lo que no pude entender es cómo de un momento a otro el ambiente de la habitación que ya estaba tenso de por si se triplicó. Jasper miraba a Peter como advirtiéndole algo y su mirada a pesar de no ser conmigo me asustó, Peter por su parte lo miraba con actitud retadora, nunca desde que había conocido a Peter siendo novia de Jasper los había visto enfrentarse de esa manera, ellos siempre fueron cómplices, compañeros, compadres, hermanos, y ahora parecían odiarse.

**-::-**

**Nota de Autora: **Hola chicas! Aquí tienen el segundo capitulo de esta historia, el tercero esta en proceso ya y pienso que para el domingo de la semana que viene se los puedo tener listo. Soy Feliz muy Feliz porque ahora tendré mas tiempo para escribir ya que cambiare de trabajo y aquí si tengo libre Internet ^^.

**Gracias a las que me dejaron su review**_: gabyhyatt, Asira Cullen, dulceswanseitacullen, Adriu, betzacosta, Alice Carlie Hallen, MarVe.S_.

También gracias a las que me agregaron a sus Alertas y Favoritos. Y no me puedo olvidar de los que leen y yo no me entero, gracias de igual manera…

Bueno chicas espero les guste este capi y díganme sus teorías en lo reviews…

¿Los merezco o no?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad, use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

Actualización del día: 02 de Julio de 2011

**Clasificación M por temas adultos, escenas fuertes y quizás lemmons.**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

"_Jasper miraba a Peter como advirtiéndole algo y su mirada a pesar de no ser conmigo me asustó, Peter por su parte lo miraba con actitud retadora, nunca desde que había conocido a Peter siendo novia de Jasper los había visto enfrentarse de esa manera, ellos siempre fueron cómplices, compañeros, compadres, hermanos, y ahora parecían odiarse__…"_

**Capitulo 3**

**Alice POV**

-¡Tío Peter! - exclamó mi hijo a modo de saludo haciendo que su padre y su padrino rompiesen la guerra de miradas y ambos voltearan a verlo.

Yo sin darme cuenta había contenido la respiración y en ese momento también volví a respirar.

-¿Cómo sigues campeón? - Le preguntó Peter ignorando a Jasper y colocándose del otro lado de la cama, yo estaba aparte prácticamente agazapada en un rincón.

-Canshado tío, tengo sueño...- le respondió mi pequeño.

-Duerme pequeño, eso ayuda a sanar - le dijo Jasper.

-¿No te vas a ir? - Preguntó Dylan mirando a su padre con duda y temor, le hacía daño a él también y Jasper no se daba cuenta.

-Te lo juro - le aseguro y yo la verdad no supe si creerle, no podía verlo a los ojos y tampoco observar su expresión. Pero ya sabía que Jasper era bueno para las mentiras.

Dylan se acomodo en la cama y me miró, pidiendo silenciosamente que lo tomara en brazos y arrullara. Peter y Jasper siguieron el transcurso de la mirada de mi hijo y ambos se apartaron de la cama cuando me acerqué.

Ignorando que estaba con dos de los doctores del hospital que solían rechazar que los visitantes se acostaran con los pacientes, me subí a la cama de mi hijo por el lado contrario a donde tenía la intravenosa y lo acuné en mis brazos. Era consciente de la mirada de ambos hombres sobre mí y me inquietaba pero los ignoré, no sabía cuál era su problema.

Peter se despidió con la mano de mí y se dirigió a la puerta pero cuando estaba por salir Jasper lo llamó.

-Peter, espérame en mi oficina. Quiero hablar contigo…- dijo con su tono de voz neutro. No entendía a donde se había ido la camaradería que había antes entre ellos. Peter simplemente asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Duerme Alice, debes estar cansada también- me dijo Jasper mirándome con ojos suplicantes.

Yo lo miré con furia mientras apegaba con más fuerza a mi hijo hacia mí. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a decirme que hacer?

Se sentó en la silla donde hacia unas horas había estado sentada yo y nos miraba a ambos, no apartaba la vista de nosotros. Entendí que estaba esperando que ambos nos durmiéramos para salir de la habitación y yo tenía muchas dudas en mi cabeza, opté por hacerme la dormida para así poder librarme de su mirada inquietante.

A los minutos de haber cerrado mis ojos y haber acompasado mi respiración para que creyera que me había quedado dormida lo sentí moverse de la silla. Se acercó a la cama por el lado donde tenía a Dylan, sentí que acarició sus cabellos, mientras sus dedos acarician al mismo tiempo ligeramente mi mejilla como si temiera que me despertase.

-Perdónenme, los amo por sobre todas las cosas y por eso hago lo que hago, para mantenerlos libres de mi suciedad - susurro y lo sentí besar la frente de Dylan para luego besar suavemente mis labios.

Mi corazón parecía querer salirse por mi boca y no sé cómo hice para seguir pareciendo tranquila mientras por dentro me sentía revolucionada ¿A qué se refería con esas palabras? ¿Qué era lo que hacía? ¿De qué suciedad hablaba?

Se alejo y sentí la puerta cerrarse suavemente, abrí los ojos y tomé la resolución que antes no había tomado, lo seguiría hasta su oficina y averiguaría qué pasaba. Peter debía saberlo pero no me había dicho por su lealtad hacia su amigo, aunque anoche la había quebrantado un poco no había sido suficiente para que me contara que pasaba y yo tenía que descubrirlo porque presentía que Jasper jamás me lo diría.

Me levanté cuidando de no despertar a Dylan y le coloqué una almohada para que no extrañara mi cuerpo junto a él. Al salir de la habitación me encontré a la enfermera de la noche anterior.

-Señorita Tanner, ¿podría estar al pendiente de Dylan un momento por favor? Esta dormido y necesito decirle algo a Jasper y se ha ido a su oficina - le dije para no dejar a mi hijo completamente solo.

-No hay problema Señora Withlock, pero si desea mejor yo le llevo el recado al Doctor para que si se despierta el niño no se altere - dijo la enfermera amablemente.

-Es que se trata de algo personal, es solo un momento… regreso lo antes posible - le dije para rechazar su oferta.

-Está bien, no se preocupe. Estaré al pendiente del niño - me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, se notaba que en su vida personal era una excelente amiga.

-Otra cosa, la verdad es que no sé dónde queda la oficina de Jasper - dije mientras me mordía el labio nerviosamente.

Ella sonrió y me explico cómo llegar fácilmente. Yo le agradecí y casi corrí para llegar allí. Cuando lo hice agradecí que afuera no hubiera secretaria donde debería haber una y me acerqué a la puerta que estaba cerrada.

Busqué la manera de entreabrirla para que no me escucharan pero encontré algo mucho mejor, al lado había como una sala de reuniones. Entré por no dejar y allí me sorprendí al ver que había una puerta que comunicaba a la oficina y que esta estaba abierta de par en par. Afortunadamente pude agazaparme en la oscuridad de la sala y observar lo que adentro acontecía.

-¡Eres un irresponsable! ¿Cómo puedes dejar a tu familia así, a la deriva? - le reclamaba Peter a mi esposo. Al cual no podía verle la cara porque estaba sentado en uno de los muebles que adornaban la enorme oficina de la cual yo podía observar solo la mitad, tenía la cara entre las manos mientras apoyaba los codos en las rodillas, su actitud era la de un culpable arrepentido ¿pero de qué?

-Tú no sabes nada, no me juzgues - Le susurro en un tono más bajo del que estaba utilizando Peter.

Era ilógico, Jasper era el que había pedido a Peter que lo esperase y parecía como si fuera Jasper el que iba a reclamar algo pero ahora me encuentro lo contrario, me había perdido de algo mientras llegaba aquí.

-Claro que lo hago Jasper, ¿qué te está pasando? ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida? ¿Con la vida de tu hijo? ¿Qué estás haciendo con la vida de la dulce Alice? ¿Has visto la amargura en sus ojos esta mañana? Es tu culpa… - le reprochó con voz dura.

-No te atrevas a hablar así de mi esposa - le dijo Jasper mientras se levantaba y lo señalaba con un dedo -. ¡Es mía!, recuérdalo, ¡mía! - dijo enfáticamente acercándose amenazadoramente al rostro del que yo creía su amigo.

-No he dicho que no sea tuya, lo he sabido desde siempre y no necesitas recordármelo - le dijo Peter con dolor en su voz, no lograba ver su rostro con claridad desde mi escondite.

Me sentía inquieta, con el corazón en la boca por lo que estaba escuchando, Peter reclamándole por nosotros, ¿La voz dolida de Peter significaba que sentía algo por mi? ¿Por nosotros? ¿Por qué esa posesividad de Jasper con respecto a Peter si son amigos? Cada momento que pasaba más dudas se arremolinaban a mi alrededor y sentía como mi corazón se encogía cada vez más por el miedo y el dolor.

Jasper pareció relajarse pero advertí que aún lo miraba amenazador.

-Ni se te ocurra decirle a Alice lo que sabes, ella no debe conocer mi horrendo secreto - le advirtió con voz dura.

-¿Le seguirás mintiendo? ¿Hasta cuando crees que ella creerá tus mentiras? Alice no es estúpida Jasper, ella sabe que algo te pasa y no tardara en darse cuenta de la verdad - le contestó Peter.

¿De qué horrendo secreto hablaban? ¿Qué me ocultaba Jasper?

-Una mentira que la hace feliz, vale más que una verdad que le amargue la vida Peter. La amo tanto que tengo que protegerla del dolor, no puedo contarle porque la ensuciara con mis asquerosidades - le dijo mi esposo bajando la guardia nuevamente y luciendo apenado.

No se trataba de otra mujer, si fuera así se referiría a alguien y no a algo. ¿Pero qué era ese algo?

-La vas a perder Jasper - le dijo Peter alejándose dos pasos de él.

-Si le digo la verdad - le respondió muy convencido.

-Si le dices la verdad lo más probable es que te entienda y te perdone. ¿Y quién quita? Quizás te ayude con tu problema… Alice es una mujer única y es capaz de hacer lo que sea por ti, pero debes ser sincero con ella, confiar en ella – le aconsejó Peter y pude sentir que su cariño por mi era fuerte y quizás llegara hasta la admiración. Parpadee para liberar mis ojos de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que la llevare por ese camino? Ella es un dulce e inocente ángel, ella no pertenece a ese mundo - Jasper se levantó nuevamente y lo miraba amenazador de nuevo.

-Yo solo te digo lo que creo que es mejor para ustedes - respondió Peter levantando las manos en señal de rendición y se volteo para salir de la oficina.

-¿Para nosotros o para ti?- Pregunto Jasper mientras Peter tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-Ella te ama y por lo menos era feliz contigo y eso es lo único que deseo, que sea feliz - fue la única respuesta de Peter, yo respiraba cada vez más aceleradamente.

-No será tuya nunca - le advirtió Jasper mientras mi corazón latía con fuerza al comprender sus palabras.

-Antes tenía esa certeza pero si tu continuas cagándola, ten la seguridad de que luchare por ella, por su amor y por el amor de Dylan, porque tu no los mereces - Peter se había volteado y lo miraba fijamente a la cara con actitud retadora, luego giró sobre sus talones y salió como un torbellino de la oficina, azotando la puerta a sus espaldas haciendo que yo diera un respingo.

Me tapé los labios para no emitir ningún ruido por la impresión. No podía ser verdad, Peter no podía estar enamorado de mí, de la esposa de su mejor amigo.

Jasper se había quedado apoyado del escritorio con los puños y la mirada gacha, podía ver su respiración irregular. Yo obligué a mi cuerpo a moverse porque en el momento menos pensado Jasper regresaría a la habitación de Dylan y tenía que encontrarme allí, no podía detenerme a pensar en lo que había escuchado.

Salí de mi escondite y afortunadamente tampoco estaba la secretaria y corrí de regreso a la habitación de mi hijo.

Cuando llegué no pude entrar, estaba tan fuera de mí. ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo mentía? Jasper, Peter... había ido allí para descubrir lo que le pasaba a mi esposo y salí de mi escondí deseando no haber escuchado nunca esa conversación, no había descubierto nada de Jasper pero si mucho de Peter. Me apoyé en la pared y me deslice por ella hasta llegar al suelo.

_Jasper me esperaba al final del pasillo con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, su mirada fija en la __mía y yo tampoco podía dejar de sonreír. Llegué a su lado me beso la mano en símbolo de adoración, miré a los lados y a mi izquierda divise a mi mejor amiga Bella sonriendo con mi bebé de apenas un mes en sus brazos, Ángela otra amiga se acercó y quito el bouquet de rosas de mis manos para que pudiera aférrame a Jasper con ambas. A mi derecha Jasper seguía mirándome como si no creyera que yo fuese real, lo comprendía, yo tampoco creía que aquel hermoso momento fuera real, justo al lado de Jasper estaba Peter, sonreía mirándome a mí..._

Ahora entiendo que nada de eso fue real, ni Jasper, ni Peter. Nada tan bueno y hermoso podía ser real, no para mí.

_Bella y Peter cargando entre los dos a Dylan mientras el sacerdote rociaba su pequeña cabecita con agua bendita, Jasper rodeaba mi cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras observaba como era bautizado nuestro hijo, el bouquet de rosas es__taba en mis manos, mi hijo lloró y Peter lo tomó en brazos y lo calmo, mirándolo con anhelo..._

En aquel momento pensé que se trataba de que Peter deseaba ser padre, pero ahora entiendo que no era solo eso, deseaba ser el padre de Dylan. Me sentía tan confundida y engañada, mi mente era una enredadera sin fin... ¿desde cuándo había pasado todo esto y yo no me había dado cuenta?

-¿Sra. Withlock? ¿Qué hace allí?

Levanté la vista y observé a la enfermera saliendo de la habitación de mi hijo, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

-El niño está evolucionando bien ¿le pasa algo más? - Preguntó con aspecto preocupado y se agachó delante de mí. Su mirada era de preocupación y me dieron unas ganas enormes de confesarle todo, pero no podía estar contándole a todo el mundo que mi esposo me mentía, que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de mi desde quién sabe desde cuánto tiempo y que mi mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos, que lo único que me mantenía a flote era ese niño que estaba en esa habitación durmiendo. Así que suspirando hondo le sonreí ligeramente disimulando mi revuelo emocional.

-Todo está bien señorita Tan…

-Bree - me interrumpió con una sonrisa sincera -. Me gusta más que me llamen por mi nombre - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está bien, Bree... pero tú tienes que dejar de decirme señora Withlock, detesto que me llamen así - le pedí sonriendo tristemente.

-Si la escucharan...- la miré entrecerrando los ojos - si te escucharan algunas por aquí dirían que estás loca - dijo sonriendo cuando asentí porque hubiese entendido mi mirada.

-Muchas desearían ser la señora Withlock, ¿verdad?- Pregunté tragando grueso al tomar en cuenta la opción que menos quería imaginarme.

-Pero solo una puede serlo y es usted. El Doctor Withlock lo ha dejado muy claro - me dijo sonriendo e infundiéndome confianza.

-¿Cómo...?

-¿Mami? - El grito ahogado de mi hijo me hizo saltar, levantándome del suelo mientras la enfermera hacia lo mismo. Corrí hacia la puerta adelantándola escuchando el llanto de Dylan.

Cuando entré estaba intentando bajarse de la cama y lo tomé en brazos antes de que lo hiciera, lloraba desconsoladamente aferrándose a mí, apretando sus puños en el suéter de Jasper que llevaba puesto (necesitaba quitármelo pronto).

-Shhh, aquí estoy cariño, mami solo salió un momento, pero no fui lejos bebé, estaba aquí, detrás de la puerta...- le murmuraba para tranquilizarlo mientras me subía con él a la cama nuevamente acostándonos ambos como hacia un rato. Bree me hizo señas de que se iba y que volvía al rato y yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

-Pensé que te habías ido, que me ibas a dejar solo como papá... él prometió quedarse aquí y no está - susurraba mi hijo aún aferrado a mi cuello. Sus palabras me dolían en el alma porque su sufrimiento era lo que menos quería, mi hijo tenía que ser feliz por sobre todas las cosas, su bienestar y felicidad están primero que yo misma.

Sin decirle nada más comencé a tararear una nana y pronto estuvo dormido nuevamente, pero esta vez no podría escaparme muy fácil ya que seguía aferrándose a mí como si fuera un salvavidas en mar abierto. Tampoco puse mucho empeño que salirme de su abrazo, tenerlo acurrucado contra mí era terriblemente reconfortante y me daba las fuerzas que necesitaba para seguir adelante y tomar las decisiones que tenía que tomar.

-Alice... cariño despierta...- Jasper estaba acariciándome el rostro mientras me susurraba delicadamente para que me despertara.

Sonreí al tenerlo tan cerca pero tan pronto recordé los acontecimientos de las ultimas horas y me tensé e intente levantarme rápidamente para apartarme de él, pero no pude, mi hijo estaba prácticamente sobre mí.

Me quede allí acostada con Dylan sobre mí y Jasper muy cerca inclinado sobre nosotros. Me miró a los ojos, no pude evitar sostenerle la mirada, allí había culpa, arrepentimiento, miedo, dolor, tristeza, un cúmulo tremendo de emociones negativas que me hicieron estremecerme y me desgarraron el corazón.

-Bella me ha llamado preocupada por ti. Le parecía extraño que no te aparecieras por el colegio esta mañana y que tuvieras apagado el celular.

-Por Dios, me olvide hasta de avisar en el trabajo - le interrumpí, mi voz sonaba ronca por acabar de despertar.

-Le pedí que te hiciera ese favor - dijo mientras se alejaba y yo me relaje. Se ubico dándome la espalda, mirando hacia la ventana con sus manos en los bolsillos, se había cambiado y vestía su uniforme azul de medico con la bata blanca encima, era extremadamente guapo y antes solía pensar que era solo mío, pero que equivocada estaba.

-Gracias- le dije susurrando tratando de tragarme el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Como dijo que venía en cuanto saliera, le pedí también el favor de que pasara por la casa y trajera mudas de ropa para ti y el niño ya que sé que tú no querrías sepárate de él y yo tampoco pienso irme, pero puedo arreglármelas con los uniformes - dijo volteándose nuevamente y mirándome intensamente.

-No había pensado en eso tampoco, gracias también, pero no es necesario que te quedes, yo me basto para cuidar de mi hijo y tú puedes ir a hacer lo que sea que hagas cuando me dices que haces guardias - no pude evitar soltar el veneno que tenia por dentro, ya no me engañaba con su perfecta fachada.

Asintió aceptando mis palabras.

-No es el mejor momento para discutir, pero sea lo que sea que estés pensando quiero que sepas que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie...

-Si alguien ama, no miente...- le interrumpí mientras volteaba a mirar el rostro de Dylan, asegurándome de que estuviera dormido.

-No pienso discutir en éste momento Alice, pero tú tampoco eres muy sincera que digamos… - se sentó en el sofá cama que habían colocado en la habitación para que yo estuviera cómoda, cruzo las piernas por los tobillos todavía con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Yo levanté una ceja interrogante de lo que para él eran mis mentiras. Era un cínico y se le había caído la careta, la rabia comenzó a crecer dentro de mí. Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, en una guerra de miradas por no sé cuánto tiempo pero que por mí hubiese durado horas.

-Te amo - habló con una sonrisa en sus labios como si no estuviese pasando nada, al mismo tiempo que él hablo se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró una enfermera que no conocía.

Ella se quedó paralizada al ver a Jasper y estoy segura de que lo escuchó por el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas.

-Lo… lo siento, yo venía a revisar el tratamiento y no sabía que...- bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-La próxima vez toqué antes de entrar y no solo aquí, en todas las habitaciones. Los pacientes tienen su privacidad y debemos respetarla, ésta no es su casa señorita - la reprendió Jasper -. ¿Es su primer día aquí?- La manera en que nos miraba a ambas alternativamente no me gustaba, me dio un vacío en el estomago al ver como Jasper se ponía nervioso.

La chica solamente asintió con la cabeza gacha, creí ver una sonrisa perversa en el rostro de Jasper pero solo fue por una fracción de segundo y no estoy segura de habérmelo imaginado ya que estaba buscando intencionalmente señales que me llevaran a descubrir la verdad... ¿qué estaba pasando aquí?

-Cumpla con su trabajo señorita...- le dijo Jasper de forma dura y hablo con tanta fuerza que Dylan se removió intranquilo, traté de mecerlo para que no despertara completamente, pero fue inútil, despertó cuando la enfermera cambiaba la bolsa de suero con manos temblorosas, el niño solo observaba lo que ella hacía, sin decir una palabra.

Cuando la enfermera sacó la inyectadora para colocar el antibiótico en la vía mi hijo volteo a mirarme asustado.

-¿Me van a puyar ota vez?- Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos y apartándose de la enfermera. Ella se mantuvo paralizada, no sé si era porque estaba muy nerviosa, porque no quería asustar al niño ó simplemente porque no sabía cómo actuar.

-No hijo, la enfermera solo pondrá la medicina en el tubo que tienes en el brazo - dijo Jasper acercándose a nosotros por el lado de la cama donde estaba yo. Tomó mi mano y tuve ganas de apartarla pero no quería que Dylan notara siquiera el mínimo cambio en el trato entre nosotros, cuando tomara la decisión definitiva seria otra cosa y ya sabría como explicarle.

-Hijo...- susurró la enfermera mirando a Dylan y luego a Jasper, luego me miró a mi y creí ver celos en su mirada.

No soporte más y me levanté, llegué rápidamente al lado de la chica y le arrebate la inyectadora.

-No quiero que ninguna incompetente trate a mi hijo... Jasper ponle la medicina tú - le pedí extendiéndosela a través de la cama.

La enfermera me miraba con los ojos abiertos de la impresión o el miedo, no lo sé, y Jasper miraba la inyectadora indeciso.

-¿Lo haces tú o lo hago yo? He visto como lo hacen y no me parece la gran cosa, estoy segura de que puedo hacerlo mejor que ella- le dije tendiéndole la inyectadora todavía.

-Es su trabajo, Alice, debe hacerlo ella. Es el protocolo - murmuró Jasper entre dientes.

-Está bien, lo haré yo - dije decidida, no entendía cuál era el problema pero la situación me estaba colmando la paciencia quería que esa chica se fuera cuánto antes, me incomodaba su presencia.

-Maldición - murmuró Jasper llegando a mi lado apartando a la enfermera que se había quedado estática viéndolo -. Dame eso - ordenó quitándome la inyectadora de las manos y ubicando el sitio de la vía para colocarlo sin mucho protocolo.

-Podría haberlo hecho yo - le dije levantando una ceja.

-Lo sé cariño pero podrías haberme metido en un lío, ya que hay cosas que los visitantes no pueden hacer ni por muy esposas del Jefe de Cirugía que sean - dijo acariciando mi barbilla, por un momento me olvide de todo y le sonreí en respuesta.

-Oh Dios mío - susurró la chica de la que por un momento me había olvidado, encerrándome en el pasado, confiando en Jasper hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Ambos volteamos a verla y estaba temblando completamente.

-¿Le pasa algo? - Preguntó Jasper acercándose a ella.

Lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y cuando la fue a tocar rechazo su tacto.

-Tranquila, no presentaremos queja y no perderá su trabajo - le dijo Jasper -¿verdad, cariño? - Me pregunto volteando a mirarme.

Yo entrecerré los ojos, era una reacción extraña para ser solo miedo a perder el trabajo.

-¿Alice? No presentaremos quejas, dile...- volvió a hablar Jasper.

Yo negué con la cabeza, saliendo de mis pensamientos y mis sospechas.

-No lo haremos, pero quiero otra enfermera para Dylan - dije, no sabía por qué pero no quería a esa mujer cerca de mí ni mucho menos de mi hijo.

-Está bien, cariño, lo que quieras - dijo Jasper, volteo a mirarla -. Puede retirarse - le ordenó y la chica por un momento parecía no querer moverse, levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de mi esposo y su expresión era de desconcierto.

Pareció despertar de una ensoñación y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra dejando la puerta abierta detrás de ella.

-Mami, Papi...- nos llamó Dylan que se había mantenido quieto y en silencio durante toda la conversación.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- Preguntó Jasper acercándose a él.

-Estoy aburrido - le respondió haciendo un puchero. Yo sonreí, Dylan era un niño mimado, lo sabía pero no me importaba, quería que mi hijo fuera un niño feliz.

-¿Quieres ver televisión? - Propuso Jasper mientras tomaba el control remoto de la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama.

-Quiero mis muñecos de Ben 10- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Tus deseos son ordenes, mi príncipe hermoso - dijo Bella desde la puerta mientras de una bolsa sacaba los dichosos muñecos.

-Titi Bella - dijo mi niño emocionado arrodillándose en la cama, ya tenía más energía y no había sufrido de más fiebre.

Bella prácticamente me empujó y también empujó a Jasper para llegar a Dylan y lo abrazo cubriendo su rostro de besos.

-¿Cómo se siente el consentido de la tía? - Le preguntaba mientras peinaba con sus manos el cabello rubio de mi hijo.

-Mejor Titi - dijo Dylan pero como para recordarle que estaba enfermo y que no podía agitarse mucho tosió en aquel momento.

-Si ya veo lo mejor que estás - respondió Bella con sarcasmo al escuchar su pecho congestionado rugir prácticamente.

Nos miró a Jasper y a mí mientras Dylan se distraía con sus juguetes.

-¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa?- Preguntó con rudeza. Sentí la mirada de Jasper sobre mí y yo mire a mi amiga.

-Nada... ¿por qué?- Le pregunté de vuelta y trate de mantener el rostro inexpresivo, ella pareció leer mi mente cuando la miré a los ojos suplicándole que no insistiera y prometiéndole que le contaría después.

Asintiendo se levantó de la cama y tomó uno de los bolsos que había traído.

-Toma Ali, cámbiate que pareces una loca con esas fachas - dijo dándome el bolso.

-Quisiera ducharme - dije caminando hacia el pequeño baño de la habitación.

-Puedes ducharte en el baño de mi oficina si quieres, es más grande y cómodo - ofreció Jasper.

-No, gracias - fue lo único que respondí secamente. Jasper resopló exasperado y camino hacia la puerta.

-Iré a ver a unos pacientes de estado grave y regreso, no tardo - dijo cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Dylan se sobresalto y volteó a la puerta, mirando con tristeza por donde había salido su papá sin haberlo tomado en cuenta. Se me partía el alma cada vez que veía a mi hijo sufrir por las ausencias de Jasper.

-Ali, ¿qué sucede? - Preguntó Bella y yo miré a Dylan que había vuelto a jugar pero no con la misma alegría de antes. Negué con la cabeza suavemente antes de hablar.

-Ahora no te puedo contar Bella y es algo complicado - le dije señalándole con la cabeza hacia Dylan.

-Entiendo... pero sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿verdad?

-Lo sé y de verdad te lo diré pero cuando podamos hablar a solas - le asegure, porque necesitaba sacar todo lo que me estaba tragando.

Bella se pasó a jugar con Dylan y yo entré a ducharme rápidamente. Para cuando salí del baño esperaba que Jasper hubiese regresado pero no, suspiré y me golpeé mentalmente por esperar todavía cosas de él.

El estómago me rugió y me di cuenta que no había comido nada en toda la mañana, el niño había desayunado con la comida del hospital pero yo no y comenzaba a tener hambre.

-Iré a la cafetería a comprar algo de comer - le dije a Bella mientras rebuscaba en mi bolso por un poco de dinero.

-Si quieres yo voy y te lo traigo para que no tengas que separarte de Dylan- dijo Bella soltando los muñecos que tenía en las manos y comenzando a levantarse.

Vi la cara de tristeza que puso mi hijo y sonreí.

-En este momento, le importa más que tú te separes de él a que lo haga yo - le dije con una sonrisa-. Sigan jugando, yo voy...

Bella besó el tope de la cabeza de Dylan y me sacó la lengua.

-Me quiere más a mí que a ti...- se burló juguetonamente y yo negué con la cabeza mientras salía y cerraba la puerta.

Caminé lentamente por los pasillos del hospital pensando en qué hacer. Llegué a la cafetería y pedí lo primero que vi, me senté en una mesa apartada intentando pensar solo en la comida para que no me cayera mal, si hasta conté las veces que masticaba cada bocado para distraerme.

Cuando termine de comer, pagué y salí de allí para ir nuevamente a la habitación de mi hijo, como lo de contar los bocados me había funcionado para no pensar en Jasper lo intente con mis pasos.

-Compórtate como la mujer adulta que eres – reconocí la voz de Jasper y me quedé paralizada en el sitio, esperando escucharlo nuevamente para cerciorarme que no era una mala jugada de mi estúpida mente.

-¿Que quieres que haga? No sabía que eras casado - era una voz femenina, se escuchaba llorosa y venia de una puerta cerrada que acababa de pasar, no tenia identificación así que imagine que era un armario o algo así.

Para disimular me recosté de la pared junto a la puerta, también me servía para sostenerme ya que mis piernas estaban temblando.

-Eso no te importaba saberlo, de hecho nunca debiste saber ni mi nombre ni haber visto mi rostro, se suponía que era algo anónimo. ¿Por qué demonios lloras? - Le preguntó y por su voz sonaba fuera de sí.

-Pensé que eras diferente al resto - dijo la chica -. Por ti me habría salido de toda esa porquería- su voz se cortaba por los sollozos.

-Soy diferente, pero solo lo soy para la mujer que amo y esa es mi esposa - le dijo Jasper entre dientes.

-Entonces anda y haz con ella todas las porquerías que haces conmigo - le dijo con rabia pero se podía saber por su voz que seguía llorando -. ¡Ah no! pero es que con ella los papeles se intercambian y eres tú el que recibe órdenes - exclamó con sorna.

-Cállate, jamás se te ocurra abrir la boca y contar lo que sabes o yo podría arruinar tu carrera - le dijo amenazante.

-Me lastimas - le dijo ella en voz tan baja que casi ni pude escuchar. Yo tenía el corazón en la garganta, sentía mi estomago retorcerse queriendo devolver lo que había ingerido. Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo por todo el hospital y cuando entre en la habitación pasé como un rayo directamente al inodoro devolviendo lo que había desayunado.

-¿Alice qué pasa?- Preguntó Bella entrando al baño mientras yo vomitaba, me sobo la espalda con movimientos circulares.

-Jasper me engaña, tiene una amante- dije a media voz, mas para mí misma que para ella.

**-::-**

**Nota de Autora:**Hola Chicas! Aquí un nuevo capitulo… ¿Qué les pareció? Peter enamorado de Alice, Jasper y la mujer misteriosa, El secreto de Jasper… Todavía falta mucho por saber…

Les anuncio que cambie de trabajo, tengo un horario más cómodo que me permite escribir mas seguido y hasta puedo hacerlo en el trabajo. Así que decidí colocar día fijo de publicación para que ustedes sepan y así yo ponerme la meta, ahora mis días de publicación serán los Viernes y pueden llegar hasta la madrugada del sábado como hoy por lo menos… Así que ya saben viernes día de Pesadilla.

**Gracias a las que me dejaron su review**_: betzacosta, Asira Cullen, MarVe.S, Adriu, Celestt, Alice Carlie Hallen, gabyhyatt._

También gracias a las que me agregaron a sus Alertas y Favoritos. Y no me puedo olvidar de los que leen y yo no me entero, gracias de igual manera…

Muy ingrata yo en los capítulos anteriores no he agradecido a mis betas, que soy afortunada de tener y dos y las mejores del mundo **Ginegine **y** betzacosta**, gracias por ser de gran ayuda con esta nueva aventura y disculpen no haberlas nombrado antes… Las Quiero Bulda! xD

Bueno chicas espero les guste este capi y díganme sus teorías en lo reviews…

¿Los merezco o no?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad, use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

Actualización del día: 08 de Julio de 2011

**Clasificación M por temas adultos, escenas fuertes y quizás lemmons.**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

"_-¿Alice qué pasa?- Preguntó Bella entrando al baño mientras yo vomitaba, me sobo la espalda con movimientos circulares._

_-Jasper me engaña, tiene una amante- dije a media voz, mas para mí misma que para ella"_

**Capitulo 4**

**Alice POV**

-¿Alice te volviste loca? Eso no puede ser… Jasper te adora, no seria capaz de hacerte eso - decía Bella mientras yo me levantaba, me asomé a la habitación y constaté que Dylan se había dormido nuevamente.

-Maldición Bella, si te lo estoy diciendo es porque estoy segura - le dije furiosa cerrando la puerta para evitar despertar al niño. El espacio era reducido pero no me importó, me senté tras la puerta en el suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

-¿Qué paso Ali?- Me preguntó Bella suavemente agachándose enfrente de mí. Levanté la mirada y no pude evitar lanzarme a abrazarla porque necesitaba ser consolada, necesitaba un insignificante abrazo.

-No sé cómo llegamos a esto, las mentiras, las supuestas guardias, el abandono, ya ni siquiera me hace el amor. Yo estaba tan ciega, no quería ver lo obvio y de un día para otro mi mundo se cae a pedazos - le decía entre sollozos mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello intentando consolarme -. Lo acabo de escuchar, hablando con _ella, _amenazándola para que no diga nada, supongo que no esperaba que yo tuviera que venir nunca.

-Oh amiga… no sé qué decirte…- murmuró Bella mirándome con tristeza.

Yo me separé de ella intentando esbozar una sonrisa, pero me salió más bien una mueca.

-No tienes que decirme nada, solo quiero que me apoyes y que si en algún momento llego a pensar una locura que pueda perjudicar a Dylan me pongas los pies en la tierra- supliqué. Ella me miró a los ojos y asintió -. No sé qué voy a hacer Bella: ¿debo enfrentarlo? ¿Debo dejarlo pasar? ¡Demonios Jasper… ¿por qué me hiciste esto? - Exploté desesperada como si lo tuviera enfrente, me encogí más y puse mis manos en mi cabeza, enredando los dedos en mi corto cabello, halándolo hasta provocarme dolor, deseando desesperadamente que al sentir dolor físico se mitigara un poco el que estaba sintiendo en mi alma.

-No hagas esto Alice, no te tortures así…- pidió Bella agarrando mis manos e intentando desenredarlas de mi cabello, rompí a llorar de nuevo, sollozando fuertemente aferrada a mi amiga ahogando el sonido en su pecho para evitar que Dylan se despertara.

-¿Alice? - La voz de Jasper al otro lado de la puerta me sobresaltó y miré a Bella con los ojos como platos y ella me miró de igual manera – Cariño, ¿estás ahí?

El oírlo hablarme de esa manera tan cariñosa me rompió más el corazón y además aumentó mi cólera. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de fingir todo eso, cuando seguramente acababa de revolcarse con su amante mientras su hijo estaba en el mismo hospital? Mientras yo estoy a unos metros de él...

-Sí, Jasper, aquí está… pero no se siente bien…- contestó Bella con voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué tiene? Déjenme pasar, tengo que revisarla - su voz nerviosa me hubiese engañado antes cuando creía que su preocupación por mí era real.

-Parece que le cayó mal lo que comió – respondió Bella improvisando y me miraba interrogante para que le confirmara a Jasper que estaba bien.

-Es solo que estuve muchas horas sin comer y me puse a inventar con grasa y frituras, nada grave… ya salimos - le dije sin saber bien porqué mentía, pero a fin de cuentas a eso podíamos jugar los dos.

-Ábreme la puerta Alice, puedo ayudarte más que Bella, soy médico y tú esposo -. Una risa histérica escapó de mis labios al escucharlo decir esas palabras, era tan irónico que solo fuera mi esposo cuando le convenía. Me tapé la boca para que no me escuchara y Bella me miró como si me hubiese vuelto loca y quizás así fuera.

-Ya salgo, si quieres ser útil está pendiente de Dylan ¿o es que se te olvido cómo cuidar a tu hijo? - Se me escapó el reclamo porque ya estaba colmando mi paciencia.

Lo escuché maldecir por lo bajo y después unos pasos alejándose, como si estuviese caminando hacia la cama de Dylan.

-¿Qué hago? - Le pregunté a Bella volviéndome a sentir insegura, bajé la mirada experimentando vulnerabilidad, no me parecía a la Alice independiente, que tomaba las riendas de su vida y hacía lo que mejor le parecía, mi vida estaba siendo guiada por las acciones de otros.

-No puedo decirte qué hacer, debes decidirlo tú. Yo te apoyaré en lo que decidas - me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gracias - le susurré aún con la mirada gacha.

-Aprovecharé para salir ahora que Jasper está lejos de la puerta y así no hace el intento de entrar. Lávate la cara, tampoco le des la satisfacción de conocer que has llorado por él - me dijo con voz triste en el mismo murmullo que veníamos usando para hablar desde que Jasper habló.

Yo me limité a asentir, cuando cerró la puerta corrí hacia ella para colocar el pestillo, necesitaba unos minutos para reponerme y Jasper iba a tratar de entrar si le daba la oportunidad.

Abrí el grifo del agua fría y me lavé el rostro intentado eliminar lo más posible las manchas rojas en mi piel causadas por el llanto. Me miré en el espejo después de secarme el rostro y la mujer que me regresaba la mirada no era ni la sombra de lo que fui antes, no solo por la ojeras y el semblante pálido, mis ojos, que antes estaban brillosos y mostraban cada una de mis emociones ahora se encontraban vacíos y muertos.

Intenté descubrir en qué había fallado para que Jasper buscara en otra mujer lo que no conseguía en casa pero no supe identificar cuál fue mi error, claro tampoco vemos una paja en nuestro ojo cuando estamos viendo la pelusa en el ojo del otro. Miré la ropa que tenia puesta, me la había traído Bella, era un jean desgastado y una franelilla blanca con el brasier negro que resaltaba por sobre la camiseta. No estaba como para un desfile de modas pero tampoco andaba así todo el tiempo y además esa misma mañana había usado fachas peores, de todas formas al pensar en todo esto no pude evitar que mi autoestima bajara considerablemente, ¿Es que ya no era deseable para mi marido?

-Ali déjame pasar por favor, nena… quiero ver que estás bien - escuché la preocupada voz de Jasper.

Sin saber por qué me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, se sorprendió porque no esperaba que lo hiciera así de fácil. Me evaluó el rostro y lo vi fruncir el ceño.

-¿Tan fea estoy que pones esa cara? - Le pregunté en un susurro, con la mirada gacha.

-¿Qué sucede amor? - Preguntó envolviéndome en sus brazos y yo no sé cómo pude soportarlo, me dejé abrazar por unos minutos pero no me moví ni un ápice y no lo abracé de vuelta tampoco.

-Respóndeme sinceramente - le pedí empujándolo para que se alejara de mí y me mirara a los ojos, para ver si me mentía de nuevo.

-No entiendo… ¿qué quieres que te responda?- Preguntó confundido.

-¿Tan fea soy? - le cuestioné de nuevo apretando los labios y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, mis uñas se clavaban en las palmas de mis manos ya que las tenía fuertemente cerradas en forma de puños.

-No te entiendo Ali… siempre me has parecido hermosa desde la primera vez que te vi, y cuando te conocí supe que tu belleza exterior era solo un reflejo de tu alma, te lo he dicho siempre - declaró acariciando mi mejilla con sus dedos.

Sus ojos… siempre me han encantado sus ojos, su mirada profunda e intensa era capaz de volver mis piernas gelatina y con ellas mi voluntad.

Se acercó a mí y sentí sus labios sobre los míos, suaves, tranquilos, disfrutando de mí. Regresé en el tiempo y me dejé amar como en nuestro primer beso…

_Paseábamos__ luego de salir del cine, por un parque cercano a mi departamento_._ Nos detuvimos a observar la luna que estaba llena y sin darme cuenta lo tuve enfrente de mí._

_-Eres tan hermosa - me dijo recorriendo mi rostro con la mirada para luego detenerse en mis labios -. Y físicamente solo reflejas tu belleza interior - subió su mirada a mis ojos -. Quiero besarte, ¿me lo permites?_

_Asentí lentamente, incapaz de pronunciar palabra ya que estaba__ hipnotizada por su mirada y sus labios tomaron los míos delicadamente…_

Me separé abruptamente de él, alejándome todo lo que me dejaba el reducido espacio del baño, me abracé a mí misma, respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? - Preguntó Jasper intentando acercarse pero yo estiré un brazo para detenerlo y mantenerlo alejado.

-¿Qué haces cuando me dices que tienes guardias? – Le inquirí, no sabía qué pretendía preguntándole eso si ya conocía la respuesta, ¿qué me mintiera nuevamente?

Me observó desde donde estaba, nuestras miradas estaban enlazadas la una con la otra pero él no movía ni un solo músculo, yo esperaba respirando cada vez más superficialmente. Luego de un rato esperando su respuesta me desesperé, quise salir de allí, pero no pude, él estaba trancando mi salida y seguía sin moverse.

-No sé quién eres, no te conozco. No sé con quién demonios he estado durmiendo los últimos tres años de mi vida, si me mientes en eso es porque no eres la persona que yo creía. El padre de mi hijo es un perfecto desconocido para mí - declaré con dolor, no quise gritarle en cara lo de su amante, ¿para qué? Igualmente lo negaría todo o se quedaría callado.

-Alice, perdóname por favor - suplicó al tiempo que se lanzaba al suelo, arrodillándose ante mí. Levantó su mirada hacia mí, podía ver la desesperación en su rostro.

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Cómo crees que te perdonaré que me mientas, si no me dices la verdad? - Le reclamé con rabia.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto después? ¿En casa? No es momento para que yo te diga algunas cosas.- murmuró de nuevo con desesperación.

-Si vuelvo a ese sitio que tú llamas casa es solo por Dylan, si estuviera sola ya estaría lejos de ti- le dije mientras lo rodeaba y me dirigía a la puerta del baño

-¿Y el amor que sientes por mi? ¿Qué paso con ese sentimiento que me profesabas? ¿Lo olvidaste? - Me preguntó mientras se levantaba.

-Lamentablemente aún te amo, pero aprendería a vivir sin ti… a fin de cuentas en estos momentos siento que me haría más daño estar junto a ti que sin ti. Y así es ahora… me hace daño estar a tu lado sabiendo que no eres sincero y que tú ya no me amas - le repliqué intentando impregnar en mis palabras todo el dolor que sentía para herirlo como él lo estaba haciendo conmigo.

-¿Qué no te amo? ¿Qué tontería es esa? Te Amo inmensamente Alice… cuando creo que no puedo amarte más me llevo una sorpresa y me encuentro haciéndolo – mientras hablaba me mirada desesperado y pasaba sus manos por el cabello, parecía enloquecido cuando pronunció estas palabras.

-Eso está muy bonito para una película Jasper, pero alguien que ama no miente, no descuida, no abandona a los objetos de tu amor. Es que ya ni siquiera Dylan te interesa, no juegas con él ó llegas a casa para darle las buenas noches. ¿Qué clase de padre eres? Si nos divorciáramos Dylan no te extrañaría tanto, total, ya está acostumbrado a tus ausencias y desplantes- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Jasper caminó hacia donde estaba y me atrapó de un brazo con fuerza, me pegó al marco de la puerta del baño y detuvo su rostro muy cerca del mío. Me paralicé al notar su brusquedad, me asustaba como me estaba tratando, Jasper nunca se había comportado de esta manera, siempre era pasivo, controlado.

-Nunca, jamás repitas la palabra divorcio… esa no es una posibilidad para nosotros, nunca te dejare ir, lucharé por ti, para que me aceptes de nuevo y me ames como antes - su agarré se fue relajando mientras paseaba sus labios y nariz por la piel de mi rostro y cuello -. Lograré tu perdón como sea, pero no voy a dejarte ir - me susurró al oído.

-Suéltame - le pedí a media voz, rogando por no rendirme ante sus palabras y caricias nuevamente. Estaba comenzando a creer que aún sentía algo por mí, que aún pertenece a ésta familia y no podía dejar que me convenciera, no podía ser tan estúpida.

-Dime que no te irás por favor… es lo único que te pido por ahora, puedo explicártelo todo, suplicaré y me arrastraré a tus pies hasta que me perdones pero no te vayas, no te lleves lo más hermoso que tengo en la vida que son tu amor y mi hijo. No alejes a Dylan de mí, por favor -. Su mirada desesperada me hizo querer consolarlo pero aparté esa idea de mi mente al recordar que aquí la única destrozada era yo.

-Suéltame - le repetí con voz monótona apretando los puños en mis costados para no sucumbir a la tentación de abrazarlo.

Se alejó de mí respirando profundo, dando esa batalla por perdida. Yo salí de ese baño con la cabeza en alto pero sabiendo que también había perdido la mía; la guerra al final de cuentas la ganaría él, que tenía una vida aparte de nosotros y éramos Dylan y yo quienes tendríamos que arreglárnosla solos para salir adelante. Aunque la verdad no tenia miedo de estar sola con mi hijo, sino que temía dañarle la vida con la inestabilidad de tener padres separados.

-::-

Un par de días después llegamos de nuevo a casa con un Dylan recuperado casi totalmente, aún tenía un poco de tos con flema pero los médicos decían que era normal. El trato entre Jasper y yo había sido casi inexistente, únicamente para lo urgente y necesario, por lo menos de mi parte.

Él casi no se había separado de la habitación donde estaba Dylan y las veces que lo hacía yo no podía evitar pensar que estaba con _ella. _Me lo imaginaba teniendo sexo con una mujer sin rostro, disfrutando sobre su bonito escritorio en su inmensa oficina y solo este pensamiento hacia que se me partiera más el alma.

Peter había pasado cada día por lo menos una hora a visitar al niño y nunca lo miré a los ojos aunque él advirtió mi cambio, lo debe haber malinterpretado porque le sugirió a Jasper que me mandara a hacer unos exámenes ya que me notaba con mal semblante, ¿no iba a tener mal semblante? ¿Si de un momento a otro descubrí que nada era como yo creía?

Dylan se notaba triste, parecía sentir la tensión entre nosotros aún sin entenderla, pero imagino que percibía la diferencia en nuestro trato. Jasper lo traía cargado y lo llevó a su cuarto para que jugara allí. Yo tiré el bolso en el piso y miré a mí alrededor, no había venido desde que me llevé a Dylan de emergencia, Bella o Jasper se habían encargado de llevarme mudas de ropa todos los días. Caminé hacia la sala y la recorrí como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez, en el aparador reposaban fotografías de nuestra "felicidad", nada más que mentiras convertidas en imágenes.

Con cuidado, fui pasando mis dedos por cada fotografía: nuestra boda y bautizo de Dylan; Jasper enseñando a Dylan a caminar en el patio trasero; Jasper y yo en nuestro primer aniversario. Con un suspiro tomé los portarretratos y los coloqué boca abajo, no quería ver las evidencias de mi cuento de hadas que parecía tan perfecto, solo dejé expuestas las que aparecía mi hijo o en las que yo estaba con él. Todas las fotos de Jasper fueron tapadas.

En una estantería más baja pero con un lugar privilegiado para todo aquel que se sentara en algún sofá de la sala, estaba un portarretratos solitario ya que tenía un lugar especial en mi corazón, era un momento que atesoraba inmensamente…

_-Ya lo traen Ali, es hermoso, el beb__é más perfecto del mundo - me dijo Jasper mientras yo desde la cama del hospital movía impaciente mis manos queriendo acunar a mi hijo._

_Tenia apenas una hora de haber dado a luz,__ solo recordaba haberlo visto cuando lo pusieron en mi pecho, además de haber escuchado a Jasper darme las gracias, pero había sucumbido al cansancio y me había dormido, para despertarme no mucho después echando en falta los movimientos de mi pequeño travieso en mi vientre._

_Jasper al notar que me había despertado pidió que llevaran al niño, no había querido que lo trajeran antes p__ara compartir ese momento conmigo pero notaba lo ansioso que estaba por tener a su hijo en brazos, tanto como yo lo estaba._

_Bella nos miraba apoyada en la ventana con una sonrisa en sus labios __al notar nuestra ansiedad y tenía la cámara en sus manos preparada para el momento._

_Cuando entr__ó la enfermera empujando la cunita Jasper prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella y fue él mismo quien terminó de empujar la cuna hacia mi cama, lo miraba con adoración y yo estaba por llorar de la emoción al verlo de esa manera. Tomó al niño en brazos con sumo cuidado y el flash nos cegó a ambos pero lo ignoramos ya que estábamos en nuestro propio mundo, conociendo a nuestro hijo._

_Lo acerc__ó a mis brazos y me lo pasó con cuidado mientras mi corazón latía desbocado de la emoción, ambos estábamos embobados observando al pequeño Dylan que dormía como si nada. El flash de la cámara volvió a cegarnos…_

La foto de nosotros conociendo a nuestro hijo era mi favorita, un momento tan especial y que hacia mi corazón brincara de emoción cada vez que veía esa foto. Ese había sido el momento en que nos descubrimos como familia y en el que asumimos que ya no estábamos solos, que la vida de ese pequeño dependía de ambos.

-Esa también es mi favorita- la voz de Jasper me hizo voltear aún con la foto en mi mano.

-¿Y Dylan?- Pregunté ignorando su comentario.

-Durmiendo, me preocupa que esté modificando sus horarios, pasa la mayor parte de la noche despierto y en el día duerme mucho, tenemos que comenzar a evitar que lo haga.

Yo solo asentí mirando la foto nuevamente, la mirada de amor que le dedicaba a Dylan no podía ser mentira.

-Me gustaría que habláramos, Alice. Quiero que arreglemos nuestros problemas - murmuró sentándose en uno de los muebles individuales, podía sentir su mirada sobre mi.

Respiré profundo, había llegado el momento de la verdad, yo había estado pensando diferentes soluciones pero aún no me decidía por ninguna, por momentos llegaba a pensar que podía olvidarme de todo y por otros lo único que deseaba era alejarme de él. Era frustrante no saber qué hacer.

-¿Me dirás la verdad? - Le pregunté mientras me sentaba en el sofá, me aferré al portarretratos y lo apreté contra mi pecho.

-Si eso hará que me perdones y no te vayas, si lo haré - me respondió mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes condicionar algo así? Me debes explicaciones y punto, no puedo asegurarte que al decirme la verdad te vaya a perdonar. Esa verdad podría destruirme más de lo que ya estoy - le dije levantándome de nuevo sin poder estar quieta en un solo sitio. Me acerqué a la ventana y miré sin mirar hacia afuera, nerviosa, con el corazón en la garganta.

-No puedo arriesgarme a perderte - me respondió y yo sentí que se levantaba también y comenzaba a caminar de un lado al otro.

-Si no me dices nada puedes estar seguro que cuando menos lo esperes me iré de aquí y solo sabrás de mi por medio de abogados, hasta que se programen las visitas que le harás a Dylan - le dije volteando a observarlo, mi voz sonaba fría pero era una simple fachada para no demostrarle todo lo que me dolía aquella conversación.

Respiró entrecortadamente hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó frente a mí y me tomó por la cintura apretándome contra su cuerpo.

-Lo tienes todo planeado ya, ¿verdad? Vas a dejarme diga lo que diga-. Su aliento chocaba con el mío y nuestras miradas luchaban por nosotros, tenía un vacio en el estomago por su cercanía.

-Voy a dejarte si me mientes y estoy segura de que lo harás, no tienes agallas para decirme la verdad en la cara - le respondí con rabia, desafiándolo, removiéndome entre sus brazos mientras el portarretrato se clavaba en mi pecho ya que continuaba aferrándolo allí con uno de mis brazos mientras que con el otro me agarraba de Jasper, clavándole las uñas, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

-Estás decidida a que te haga daño. ¡Maldición Alice! La verdad te destrozaría…- me dijo soltándome de repente y dándome la espalda, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Quizás soy más fuerte de lo que imaginas… ¿o es que no quieres que te odie? Ten por seguro que ya lo hago Jasper, ya me destrozaste ¿no te das cuenta? Mira en lo que me he convertido - le reclamé mientras hacía que se volteara y le abrí los brazos para viera al zombi que ahora era su esposa-. Estoy muerta en vida gracias a que descubrí que mi "perfecto esposo" no es tan perfecto, gracias a que descubrí que no me ama y quizás jamás lo hizo, ya no me deseas, no me levantas sobre tu hombro como un cavernícola apenas Dylan se duerme para hacerme el amor. Todo eso me ha destruido a cuenta gotas - al decir la última frase mi voz perdió fuerza y se me escapó un sollozo mientras él me miraba con su estúpido rostro sin ninguna expresión.

-Alice no es así…- intento decir acercándose a mí y yo retrocedí negando con la cabeza.

-Sí lo es Jasper – le interrumpí -, ¿desde cuándo tu y yo no hacemos el amor? - Me quedé callada, esperando su respuesta pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca - ¿Ves que tengo la razón? Además de eso descubro de la manera menos agradable que tú no haces guardias desde que te ascendieron cuando en los últimos dos meses me habías estado diciendo lo contrario, _"Cariño ahora tengo más responsabilidades y debo cubrir más guardias que antes" _- dije poniendo voz gruesa en un intento de imitar su voz, haciéndolo con sarcasmo.

-¡Demonios! No se suponía que esto fuera a ser así- dijo Jasper con voz desesperada mientras caía sentado en el sofá apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y la frente en sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Cómo se suponía que fuera Jasper? ¿Qué yo nunca me enterara? Pues ¡sorpresa! Me enteré - le espeté con rabia inclinándome hacia él, buscando que me mirara mientras le soltaba todo el veneno que me estaba consumiendo por dentro.

-Exacto Alice, tú nunca te enterarías… lo hago por tu bien…- dijo en voz baja mientras me observaba de nuevo.

-Me mientes por mi bien - solté una risa incrédula, furiosa -. ¿También tienes una amante por mi bien?- No pude evitar enmascarar con sarcasmo el dolor que sentía por dentro a confesarle en voz alta que me estaba engañando, que no fui suficiente para él, que estaba humillada al entender que todas las promesas que nos hicimos un día ahora estaban rotas. Reaccioné unos segundos después tapándome la boca con la mano libre porque no tenía planeado decirle que sabía de eso, sino que esperaría a ver si él me lo confesaba.

Jasper al escucharme abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó nuevamente a enfrentarme.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- Preguntó entre dientes agarrándome con fuerza por uno de mis brazos, haciéndome daño, me removí intentando liberarme de su agarre.

-Nadie me lo dijo - le respondí nerviosa por cómo estaba actuando -. Suéltame que me estás lastimando - le pedí mientras me removía con más fuerza.

Me soltó y se alejó de mí, se pegó a una pared mirándome fijamente.

-Perdóname - murmuró mientras me miraba a los ojos y luego bajó la mirada al suelo, se pasó las manos por el cabello desesperado.

-¿Qué quieres que te perdone? ¿Las mentiras? ¿La amante? ¿Lo que me acabas de lastimar? - Le interrogué con ironía, apretando nuevamente contra mi pecho la fotografía.

-Perdóname todo, tienes razón, ¡te mentí, te engañé, te maltraté, abandoné a mí familia! - Gritó exasperado paseando de un lado al otro por la sala.

-¿Es todo? ¿Crees que te perdonaré así sin más? ¡Demonios! ¡No soy estúpida Jasper! - Le grité a la vez.

-¿Qué más quieres que te diga? - Preguntó deteniendo su paseo y mirándome.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Le pregunté bajando la voz y bajando la mirada reprimiendo las ganas de llorar-. Dime por lo menos un motivo razonable y no me iré, dime algo que le dé sentido a mi vida de nuevo, sálvame de este pozo en el que me estoy hundiendo - terminé dejándome caer en el suelo y poniendo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, sintiéndome agotada, destrozada, no pude soportar más y rompí a llorar, frustrada, esta conversación me estaba desesperando ya que no llegábamos a ningún lado.

Lo sentí acercarse a mí y se tumbó a mi lado, envolviéndome en sus brazos y esta vez yo le devolví el abrazo, refugiándome en su pecho, llorando, pero sintiéndome reconfortada entre sus brazos, aquellos que tanto he extrañado. Increíble, como una misma persona puede destruirte y luego confortarte.

-Yo… no lo sé con exactitud Alice - me susurró al oído -. Cuando todo comenzó me sentía frustrado, quería dar un paso más en nuestra familia y tú te negabas continuamente, estaba estresado con lo del ascenso y se dio la oportunidad, sin darme cuenta me dejé llevar.- me explicó.

-¿A qué paso te refieres?- Le pregunté en voz baja, aún contra su pecho.

-Quiero otro hijo Alice, amo mucho a Dylan y no quiero que esté solo, quiero darle un compañero de juegos, yo sé lo que es crecer siendo hijo único y no deseo eso para él y tampoco quiero que lleven mucha distancia de edad, deseo que no solo sean hermanos sino amigos. Ese es mi sueño Alice, y si es una niña pues le enseñare a Dylan a cuidar de su hermana, quiero a mí Alice en miniatura tan fervientemente como te amo a ti - declaró separándome un poco y viéndome a los ojos. Descubrí la verdad en su mirada y me sentí culpable.

-No sabía que eso fuera tan importante para ti - dije bajando la mirada.

-Lo es tanto como que tú no quieres que a Dylan le falte alguno de sus padres - me aseguró y yo asentí, volviendo a recostar mi cabeza en su pecho, era verdad, yo había sido criada por mi abuela materna.

Mi papá había muerto cuando yo tenía dos años en un asalto a una tienda donde estaba comprando y mi madre no resistió mucho sin él y falleció cuando cumplí cuatro años de un infarto. No tengo recuerdos de ellos, solo de mi abuelita que también había muerto cuando tenía diecisiete años. Tuve la suerte de no terminar en un orfanato por el año que me faltaba para cumplir la mayoría de edad, porque nadie lo reportó a servicios sociales ya que yo trabajaba de mesera en mis ratos libres en la escuela y tenía como mantenerme.

Jasper tenía razón, si me separaba de él a Dylan le iba a faltar su padre y yo no quería eso para mi hijo, yo deseaba que mi hijo creciera teniéndonos a ambos. También podía entender el punto de Jasper al no querer que crezca solo, porque así como yo viví sin padres, él vivió sin hermanos, yo tampoco los tuve pero no los había echado en falta por mis amiguitas que siempre fueron suficientes, en cambio él no había tenido la libertad de hacer amigos ya que sus padres fueron un poco estrictos.

-¿Te irás? - Me preguntó luego de un rato en el que solo estuvimos abrazados.

-¿La dejaras a ella?- Le pregunté a la vez.

-Eso ya lo hice desde que me di cuenta que podía perderte - me respondió haciendo que levantara la cabeza y lo viera a los ojos -. La dejé y no la volveré a ver jamás - me aseguró.

-¿Cómo harás para no encontrártela, si trabaja en el hospital? - le susurré insegura.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? - Preguntó intrigado mirándome entrecerrando los ojos.

-No importa cómo lo supe, respóndeme - le exigí.

-No es de mi área, labora en otro piso y se encarga de una parte que yo frecuento poco - me explicó mientras lo miraba atentamente, buscando indicios de alguna mentira en su expresión.

¿Cómo ignorar lo que deseaba fervientemente?, debía aferrarme a éste momento, a ésta oportunidad de ser feliz nuevamente, no podía dejar a mi hijo sin su padre. Además, aunque yo asegurara que podía alejarme de él aún amándolo eso era una absoluta y rotunda mentira, porque la realidad es que lo amaba tanto que se me haría insoportable existir sin estar a su lado. Podía darle otra oportunidad, esta era la primera vez que me hacia algo así y quizás yo misma lo llevé a hacerlo, tengo que demostrarle y demostrarme a mí misma que soy capaz de mantener a mi marido a mi lado, de hacerlo feliz.

Levanté mi mirada para encontrar sus ojos atormentados que me rogaban que le creyera y lo perdonara, sentí una opresión más fuerte en mi pecho y bajé la mirada hacia la fotografía de mi familia unos años atrás…

¿Podría recuperarla? ¿Podría perdonar, olvidar y aceptarlo en mi vida? ¿Llegaría a tener de nuevo mi vida perfecta si tan solo me quedaba? ¿Cuál era la decisión correcta?

**Nota de Autora: **Aquí estoy queridas, cumplí con mi meta… (Sorry Beth pero en las notas si puedo poner puntos suspensivos =P). Me han encantado las teorías que me han dicho y habrá que esperar para ver quien tiene razón.

OK chicas, ¿Qué dirá Alice? ¿Lo perdonara? ¿Será todo así de fácil?... Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.

**Gracias a las que me dejaron su review**_: betzacosta, carly360, Asira Cullen, Celestt, Alice Carlie Hallen, dulceswanseitacullen, Adriu, MarVe.S, Ginegine, gabyhyatt. _

También gracias a las que me agregaron a sus Alertas y Favoritos. Y no me puedo olvidar de los que leen y yo no me entero, gracias de igual manera…

**Gracias especiales a mis queridas y amadas Betas**, Ginegine y betzacosta, soy afortunada de tener dos y además las mejores! Son Genialosas!

**Respuesta a las chicas sin cuenta:**

Celestt: Que bueno que te encante y ojala te siga encantando xD

¿Merezco Review o no?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad, use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

Actualización del día:

**Clasificación M por temas adultos, escenas fuertes y quizás lemmons.**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

"_Levanté mi mirada para encontrar sus ojos atormentados que me rogaban que le creyera y lo perdonara, sentí una opresión más fuerte en mi pecho y bajé la mirada hacia la fotografía de mi familia unos años atrás…_

_¿Podría recuperarla? ¿Podría perdonar, olvidar y aceptarlo en mi vida? ¿Llegaría a tener de nuevo mi vida perfecta si tan solo me quedaba? ¿Cuál era la decisión correcta?..."_

**Capitulo 5**

**Alice POV**

Me quedé callada por un rato, mirando la imagen en el portarretratos, aquella donde se apreciaba claramente la felicidad de una familia, esa que yo siempre había deseado y que hasta hace unos días estaba orgullosa de tener.

Intentando responder a mis propias preguntas llegué a la conclusión de que quería recuperar lo que antes fuimos, de perdonar y aceptar a Jasper de nuevo en mi vida, decidí que podía hacerlo. Olvidar era otro asunto, eso era algo de lo que no estaba segura, no sabía si podría dormir a su lado sin imaginarme que está soñando con _ella__, _tampoco si podría dejarlo tocarme sin imaginar que él estaba pensando en _ella_.

Pasé los dedos por la fotografía, sobre todo por encima de la imagen del bultito que era mi hijo entre mis brazos. Dylan, mi hijo, mi bebé, la luz de mis ojos, no podía dejarlo sin su padre, ya mucho estaba sufriendo con sus ausencias y si llegara a separarlo definitivamente sufriría más y estaba claro que eso no era lo que yo quería para él. Jasper tenía razón, yo deseaba que mi hijo estuviera con ambos, que no le faltara el amor de sus padres como a mí, mi abuela me había querido, pero no era lo mismo que haber tenido a mis padres conmigo.

Miré nuevamente a Jasper y él me observaba a mí, esperando pacientemente mi respuesta, aguardando que tomara la decisión.

Quería recuperar mi familia, lo deseaba con todo mi corazón. Lo miré a los ojos y respiré profundo.

-Me quedaré - le dije y al instante lo sentí relajarse mientras me sonreía.

-Gracias cariño, te prometo…-comenzó a parlotear pero yo lo interrumpí.

-No tan rápido - me miró extrañado -. No quiero promesas que no cumplirás, sino hechos, quiero que me demuestres que en realidad me amas, que me demuestres que la dejaste, pero sobretodo, quiero que estés con Dylan, si me quedo es por él, para no quitarle la oportunidad de crecer junto a su padre - Jasper me miraba y asentía a cada una de mis palabras.

-Tú no me perdonas aún, ¿verdad? - Preguntó con la mirada entristecida y llena de culpa nuevamente, bajándola para ocultarme sus sentimientos. Yo suspiré intentando aplacar el dolor de mi corazón al verlo de esa manera.

-Podría intentar hacerlo, pero tienes que ganártelo, lo que no te aseguro es olvidarlo - le respondí sinceramente.

Él asintió levemente y levantó la mirada nuevamente, podía ver la suplica en esos ojos azules que tanto me encantaban. Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó lentamente, buscando respuesta de mi parte, cuando su lengua tanteó camino entre mis labios se desconectó la parte racional de mi cerebro y le respondí el beso con pasión y desesperación, deseando borrar con mis labios cualquier vestigio que pudiera quedar de ella.

Deslizó sus manos por mis brazos y cuando llegó a mis manos tropezó con el portarretratos, suavemente lo soltó de mis manos y sentí que se inclinó un poco, supongo que para dejarlo sobre la mesa del centro de la sala. No sé cómo ni en qué momento se levantó conmigo en brazos mientras repartía besos por mi rostro, cuello y hombros pero sentí que subíamos por las escaleras, yo tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, envuelta en aquella pasión que hace tiempo no sentía.

Cuando me colocó sobre la cama, nuestra cama, lo sentí acostarse sobre mí mientras sus manos acariciaban mi rostro.

-Abre los ojos - susurró suavemente -. Alice por favor, mírame - suplicó y no pude resistirme, abrí los ojos lentamente y encontré su rostro muy cerca del mío mientras sus manos estaban posadas en mis mejillas dejando suaves caricias con sus dedos -. Te haré el amor, voy a demostrarte lo que siento- yo solo asentí y volví a cerrar los ojos, temía ver algo en él que arruinara el momento, deseaba este momento desde hace mucho y sus besos y caricias estaban haciéndome olvidar mi dolor.

Ladeé mi cabeza para darle espacio de que besara mi cuello, podía sentir su respiración acelerada sobre mi piel y una de sus manos hacer un camino desde mi cintura hacia mis piernas, apretando mi muslo con fuerza.

Mi ropa comenzó a desaparecer y él iba dejando besos por donde se descubría mi piel, cuando estaba en ropa interior abrí los ojos para encontrarlo completamente vestido aun.

Detuvo las caricias en mis senos por sobre el brassier y me miró con una sonrisa tan sexy que me removí inquieta ante lo que solo eso me hacía sentir, reclamando atención en el centro de mi feminidad.

Me incorporé un poco en la cama, lo suficiente para quedar sentada mientras él se inclinaba hacia mí, se puede decir que literalmente le arranqué la ropa ya que de un momento a otro estuvo totalmente desnudo mientras yo conservaba mi ropa interior.

Estaba desesperada por sentirlo, por reclamarlo como mío y borrar las huellas de esa mujer, pensaba que solo los hombres tenían esa clase de pensamientos posesivos, pero me estaba dando cuenta que no, que quería que Jasper fuera solo mío como era antes. Me deshice yo misma de mi ropa interior y él me ayudó un poco pero estaba más concentrado en besar mis pechos, lamiéndolos y dedicándoles pequeñas mordidas endureciendo mis pezones.

Sin saber de dónde saqué la fuerza lo tumbé en la cama boca arriba y me posicioné sobre él rozando nuestros sexos mientras lo besaba desesperadamente, fui descendiendo por su cuerpo besando su pecho intentando abarcar con mis pequeñas manos todo su ancho con caricias. Como Jasper estaba en la orilla de la cama recostado con las piernas aún en el suelo, me bajé y tomé su miembro en mi mano acariciándolo, cuando lo iba a dirigir a mi boca me detuvo.

-No lo hagas Alice - la forma en que pronuncio mi nombre me hizo suspirar y él cerró los ojos como si estuviera intentando contenerse.

-Quiero hacerlo - afirmé con seguridad mientras con una de mis manos seguía acariciando su erección, lo llevé a mi boca y logré acariciar la punta con mis labios ligeramente.

-No lo harás… ¡Cabálgame ahora! - me ordenó con fuerza y yo me paralicé, Jasper nunca me había hablado ni tratado así.

Me levanté y lo miré a los ojos y pude ver en lo suyos una oscuridad que no conocía, estaba asustada, sí, pero no podía negar que también me había excitado su orden y quizás esa forma de tratarme es producto del tiempo que tenemos sin estar juntos.

Mientras yo estaba allí de pie ante él, mirándolo y decidiendo si le hacía caso o no él pareció volver el sí, su miraba perdió la oscuridad y me miró asustado.

-Ali, ¿te asusté? ¡Por Dios! Lo siento cariño - dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia mí para abrazarme.

-No me asustaste, solo estoy… sorprendida - le dije luego de pensarlo un momento. Él me miró entrecerrando los ojos pero no dejé que eso nos detuviera más y lo besé con renovada pasión empujándolo sobre la cama nuevamente.

-No tienes que…- comenzó a decir con voz entrecortada.

-Cállate - fue lo único que dije antes de montarme sobre él haciendo que entrara en mí de una vez mientras lo besaba acallando nuestros gemidos.

Él me ayudaba con los movimientos mientras ambos jadeábamos por la falta de aire, sus manos viajaban de vez en cuando por mi cuerpo dejándome con el control de llevar el ritmo que quisiera.

Mi pecho estaba que explotaba pero de la emoción de ser suya nuevamente y de que él fuera mío a su vez, éramos uno solo y lucharía para que así nos mantuviéramos.

Rodó sobre su cuerpo y me tumbó en la cama sobre mi espalda, subió mis piernas a sus hombros y continuó embistiendo dentro de mí con más fuerza, susurraba palabras inteligibles que no intenté entender, encerrada en mis propias emociones y sensaciones.

Trataba de contener mis gemidos convirtiéndolos en pequeños quejidos de satisfacción, mientras Jasper respiraba cada vez con más dificultad, él estaba tan cerca de la cima como yo. Lo conocía a la perfección y pude identificar la expresión de su rostro cuando comenzaba a contenerse para no venirse antes que yo, me abandoné por completo y llegué a mi liberación alcanzando una almohada y presionándola contra mis labios para acallar el grito de satisfacción que exhalé, mientras Jasper aumentó el ritmo viniéndose dentro de mí. Podía sentir su calor inundarme mientras disfrutaba de los últimos espasmos de mi orgasmo.

Cayó sobre mí, respirando en mi cuello. Sin poder detener el curso de mis pensamientos imaginé lo que acababa de pasar con otra mujer, embistiendo en ella como conmigo y un sollozo lastimero escapó de mi garganta mientras intentaba apartarlo de mi cuerpo.

No podía creer que había sido tan estúpida e ingenua para dejarme llevar estando las cosas como estaban, esto no era parte de mi meta, yo quería que cuando pasara nuevamente no hubiera dudas de mi parte, pero me había abandonado a lo que él me hacía sentir y me había olvidado de todo lo que me había propuesto.

Jasper se apartó pensado que era por su peso y me miró a los ojos, abrí los míos sorprendida al notar que él también tenía lagrimas en los ojos. Hace un momento era otro, hablándome autoritariamente como nunca lo había hecho y ahora era un hombre vulnerable, culpable, arrepentido. Eso era lo que me mostraba su mirada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan diferente de un segundo a otro? ¿Era posible que mi esposo fuera dos hombres diferentes encerrados en un mismo cuerpo?

-Soy la peor alimaña que existe sobre la faz de la tierra, no te merezco Alice. Eres demasiado buena para mí - susurró sentándose en la cama.

Intenté acercarme a él para consolarlo pero no me lo permitió, se alejó de mí levantándose de la cama, caminó hasta el baño y se encerró allí. Yo me quedé tendida allí, abrazando una almohada contra mi pecho enterrando mi rostro en ella y llorando amargamente.

No era cierto, no soy mejor que él, puede que él haya cometido errores peores que los míos pero eso no me hacía mejor, ni mucho menos que no me mereciera. Soy egoísta y quien sabe que otros defectos más tenga, pero no era solo Jasper el que tenía que demostrar su disposición a la familia, yo también tenía que demostrar que era suficiente para mi esposo, para mi hijo.

Pensando en Dylan me limpié el rostro y me levanté para vestirme, salí de la habitación con rumbo a la de mi hijo para darle una vuelta y ver como estaba. Miré la hora en mi reloj y como eran las cuatro de la tarde, decidí levantarlo para que merendara y además Jasper tenía razón, estaba invirtiendo sus horarios y eso no era conveniente porque pronto tendría que regresar a la escuela.

Era tan adorable mi pequeño, me quedé observándolo desde la puerta mientras el abrazaba un "trapo" que antes era una manta pero era su favorita y de tanto uso estaba vieja y desgastada. Me acerqué a su cama sentándome a su lado acariciando su cabello, por mi hijo sería capaz de cualquier cosa, nada que sintiera antes tenía comparación con lo que sentía por Dylan, quizás el amor que siento por Jasper podía igualársele, pero no eran comparables.

Decidí dejarlo dormir un rato más mientras preparaba la merienda, no tenía caso que lo despertara si no sabía siquiera qué iba a hacerle.

Salí del cuarto y fui a la cocina, me moví como autómata evitando pensar, me sentí observada y al voltearme Jasper estaba en la puerta de la cocina recostado del marco siguiendo mis movimientos atentamente.

-¿Te ayudo? - Preguntó sin dejar de mirarme intensamente.

Yo estaba preparando leche achocolatada para que Dylan acompañara las galletas que Bella le había llevado el día anterior al hospital, negué con la cabeza y volví la vista a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Podrías subir a despertar al niño, ya esto está listo - le respondí tragando grueso, me sentía incómoda en su presencia, el perdón no era algo tan fácil.

-Está bien, ya vengo - salió de la cocina y lo sentí subir las escaleras.

Yo suspiré cansada e intentando no ponerme a llorar, me senté en la mesa de la cocina apoyando los brazos en ella y hundiendo la cabeza entre mis brazos.

No sabía si sería capaz de soportar tanta presión. _Dylan, Dylan, Dylan,_ mi mente no dejaba de repetir que debía pensar lo mejor para él, pero ¿cómo podía yo saber qué sería lo mejor para mi hijo? ¿Padres separados? ¿Padres juntos pero desconocidos? En fin, lo único que tenía mi hijo eran padres con problemas graves y que no sabían cómo manejar la situación que estaban pasando.

-Alice, ¿estás bien? - Me sobresalté cuando escuché la voz de Jasper casi a mi lado, me levanté rápidamente negando con la cabeza, tenía a Dylan en sus brazos con un dedo en boca e intentaba esconder su rostro en el cuello de su padre.

Me miró con duda y hablé antes de que me fuera a preguntar si estaba segura.

-Solo estoy agotada, menos mal que mañana es sábado y no tengo que volver al trabajo - me excusé mientras ponía en la mesa la merienda para los tres.

Jasper se había sentado en la mesa con Dylan aún en su regazo, medio dormido. Sonreí tristemente por la imagen, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, pero yo no estaba tan segura de eso.

-Dylan, despierta - llamé a mi hijo para que reaccionara.

-Toy canshado mami, no quero comer - contestó aún con el dedo en la boca.

-Es hora de comer algo hijo, mira ya no es la fea comida del hospital, son galletas - dije para convencerlo y al parecer lo logré porque levantó la cabeza y volteó hacia la mesa sacando el dedo de su boca por fin.

Su sonrisa emocionada hizo que se aplacara un poco la revolución de sentimientos que tenía en el corazón y me dedicara solo a amar a mi hijo. Jasper nos observó a ambos y su rostro también pareció iluminarse pero volví a enfocar mi atención en Dylan.

Comenzó a merendar dándole de vez en cuando de su propia galleta a su papá, terminó con las manos y el rostro lleno de chocolate, yo solo me había bebido el chocolate y Jasper comió solo lo que Dylan le daba de galletas. La mirada intensa de mi esposo me estudiaba continuamente pero yo intentaba concentrarme solo en mi hijo, sintiéndome nerviosa por su escrutinio.

Cuando el niño terminó de merendar, su padre lo llevó a lavarle las manos y la cara, yo limpié la cocina y al terminar escuché las risas de ambos en la sala y fui hacia allá.

Jasper jugaba con Dylan, tenían una cantidad considerable de carritos y camiones dispersos por toda la sala mientras en la pista de carreras competían dos veloces autos de la Fórmula Uno. Parecía que por todo me iba a poner a llorar ese día, pero era como un recordatorio constante de lo que habíamos perdido y estábamos tratando de recuperar.

Al mirar la cara de felicidad de Dylan en ese momento un pensamiento llenó mi mente: _"Hice lo correcto"._ Debíamos intentarlo, por él, por su felicidad y si eso lo conseguiría con su padre pues yo no tenía voz ni voto.

Jasper le dejó ganar y mi hijo al verse victorioso comenzó a brincar y hacer un baile muy gracioso, aún con el nudo en la garganta logré sonreír. Mi mejor medicina era esa sonrisa y tenía que ser fuerte por él, para que juntos recuperáramos a su padre completamente, desterrando a esa mujer de su vida, de su cuerpo, de su corazón, de su mente, de su alma y volviera a pertenecernos.

-¡Otra vez papi! - gritó mi hijo y la risa de Jasper hizo brincar mi corazón. "_No puedo perderlo"._

Jasper me vio y me hizo señas para que me acercara a ellos. Me senté en uno de los muebles para ver sus carreras pero el pasar tres noches y media en un hospital además de la presión a la que estaba sometida me pasaron factura y mis ojos se cerraron solos, sin importar los gritos y risas de mis dos hombres.

-::-

Sentí que me levantaban de donde estaba y me sobresalté pero no podía abrir los ojos de lo cansada que estaba.

-Tranquila cariño, te llevo a la cama - la suave voz de Jasper susurrando en mi oído me relajó y me abracé a él mientras lo sentía subir la escalera.

-¿Dylan? - Pregunté por mi hijo al no sentirlo revoloteando a nuestro alrededor mientras me hacía más consciente de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor.

-Ya duerme, le costó por todo lo que durmió esta tarde pero al final lo he cansado lo suficiente para que se acostara a una hora medianamente decente - me contestó.

-¿El señor Withlock quiere jugar un rato? - Dije con voz pastosa y juguetona.

-Estás cansada y medio dormida, si no estuvieras así no lo propondrías - murmuró con voz fría.

-¿Por qué no? - Pregunté enojándome de pronto.

-Porque te arrepientes de lo que pasó esta tarde - respondió mientras me ponía en la cama. Lo vi ir hacia el armario en un momento que abrí los ojos cuando lo sentí alejarse pero tenía los parpados muy pesados y me lancé de espaldas contra el colchón.

Él volvió conmigo y me hizo sentar de nuevo, me quitó la camisa y luego los pantalones sin mucha parsimonia, más que nada porque tenia que luchar con mi peso muerto ya que yo no podía dominar mi cuerpo de lo cansada que estaba.

Sentí que intentó ponerme algo, un pijama supongo pero me removí y no lo dejé hacerlo.

-Me gusta dormir desnuda cuando estoy contigo - le dije e intenté tomarlo del cuello para que se tumbara en la cama conmigo pero si no podía conmigo misma, menos con él. Ya estaba más despierta y quería seducirlo.

Él dejó de insistir con la pijama y me arropó para luego darme un suave beso en los labios. Pensé que iría al baño antes de acostarse también pero cuando lo vi dirigirse a la salida de la habitación todas mis alarmas internas sonaron. _"Se va con ella"._

-¿A dónde vas? - Solté con voz aguda intentando levantarme.

-Al sofá, debo ganarme nuevamente el derecho de compartir tu cama - murmuró aún de espaldas a mí con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

-Si sales de esta habitación, tendrás que salir de la casa - le dije estando ya sentada en la cama.

-¿Cómo? - Volteó a mirarme y podía notar que estaba desconcertado por mis palabras.

-Que si no duermes en esta cama, conmigo, no te aceptaré de nuevo, este es tu lugar y aquí debes dormir, a mi lado, al lado de tu esposa - le dije decidida señalando su lado de la cama.

-Pero yo pensé que tú no querías…- decía caminando de regreso hacia la cama, moviendo sus manos y pasándolas por su cabello, estaba confundido.

-Duerme conmigo Jazz - interrumpí sus palabras y aparté las cobijas mostrándole mi cuerpo -. No quiero más almohadas en tu lugar, te quiero a tí - le dije. Yo tenía la costumbre de colocar almohadas en su lado de la cama cuando dormía sola y él lo sabía, por eso entendió perfectamente lo que le había querido decir.

Sin decir una palabra más se comenzó a quitar la ropa dejándola tirada en el suelo hasta que quedó solo en bóxers, lo miré con picardía ya que lo deseaba nuevamente

-No me arrepiento - le dije mientras él se acostaba en su lado de la cama, yo permanecí sentada y no volteé a verlo.

-Mírame mientras lo dices - se sentó a mi lado, pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y con la otra mano levantó mi rostro para que lo viera a los ojos.

-No me arrepiento de lo que pasó esta tarde, lo deseaba, aún lo deseo - le repetí con seguridad viéndolo a los ojos -. ¿Tú te arrepientes? ¿No lo deseabas? - Le pregunté a mi vez.

-No me arrepiento Alice, y claro que lo deseaba, eres mi esposa, te deseo igual o más que cuando nos conocimos, eres adictiva para mí - dijo colocando sus manos sobre mis mejillas, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Por qué no me tocaste en estos meses entonces? – Solté la duda que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-Después de…- dudó, desvió su mirada de la mía por unos segundos para luego volver a mirarme aún más intensamente, con la culpa marcada en sus ojos. Yo asentí dándole a entender que sabia a que se refería, _"Después de estar con ella" - _bueno tú sabes… Sentía que no merecía tenerte y aún lo hago, me sentía sucio y no quería mancharte a ti - pude ver la sinceridad de sus palabras reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué continuaste con _ella_? - Pregunté aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía, su mirada se oscureció y noté su tensión, sus manos en mis mejillas comenzaron a sudar y él las apartó al notarlo. Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente en mis oídos mientras esperaba expectante, temiendo por su respuesta.

-La amas, ¿no es así? - Pregunté luego de un rato esperando su respuesta, no hacia falta que me lo confirmara, yo me lo intuía, por su reacción, por su reticencia a contestar.

Sentí mi pecho vacío, no era como en los libros románticos o las películas que hablaban de la ruptura del corazón, no podía tener el corazón roto porque simplemente no lo sentía ahora que sabía que el de Jasper ya no me pertenecía.

**_::_**

**Nota de Autora: **Bueno creo que hoy es más temprano… Hoy fui mas eficiente que la semana pasada y eso que me la paso haciéndole cacería a Jackson Rathbone por Twitter ya que cuando tiene tiempo libre comienza a contestar preguntas de las fans y estoy intentando que me diga por lo menos un "Hello gerypirela" Por cierto ese es mi twitter si me quieren seguir.

¿Qué les pareció el Capi? ¿Jasper ama a la amante? ¿Alice tomo la decisión correcta?

**Gracias a las**** que dejaron su review**: _dulceswanseitacullen, Asira Cullen, alijazz4ever, Adriu, MarVe.S, Alice Carlie Hallen, gabyhyatt, Romy92, carly360, betzacosta. _

**Gracias especiales a mis queridas y amadas Betas**, Ginegine y betzacosta, soy afortunada de tener dos y además las mejores! Son Genialosas!

**Respuesta a las chicas sin cuenta:**

alijazz4ever: Hola, bienvenida a esta historia! Bueno ya leíste… ¿Que dices? ¿Seguí la sugerencia? Aunque eso era algo que yo ya tenía pensado igual gracias… Nos leemos, gracias por el review.

¿Merezco Review o no?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad, use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

**Clasificación M por temas adultos, escenas fuertes y lemmons.**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

"_-La amas, ¿no es así? - Pregunté luego de un rato esperando su respuesta, no hacía falta que me lo confirmara, yo me lo intuía, por su reacción, por su reticencia a contestar._

_Sentí mi pecho vacío, no era como en los libros románticos o las películas que hablaban de la ruptura del corazón, no podía tener el corazón roto porque simplemente no lo sentía ahora que sabía que el de Jasper ya no me pertenecía."_

**Capitulo 5**

**Alice POV**

-Por supuesto que no la amo - dijo mirándome aún a los ojos, sus palabras y su mirada parecían sinceras y volví a sentir mi corazón, palpitando fuertemente en mis oídos, pero entonces ¿por qué siguió con _ella_?

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué? - Le pregunté de nuevo y cada vez me sentía más desesperada.

-Porque soy un estúpido Alice, un imbécil. Me dejé deslumbrar por cosas diferentes y me dejé llevar - dijo apartando la mirada, se volteó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándome la espalda, apoyó los codos en sus piernas y la cabeza en sus manos.

Iba a decirle que no importaba, que yo confiaba en que no volvería a estar con _ella _porque me sentí mal con esta conversación, era como clavarme puñales en el corazón, pero unos suaves golpes en la puerta no me dejaron hablar.

-¿Papi? ¿Mami? - Preguntó la débil voz de Dylan desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Jasper se levantó sin mirarme y le abrió la puerta. Mi hijo lo miró levantando la cabeza y estiró sus brazos hacia él, traía en una de sus manos su vieja manta y la estaba arrastrando. Jasper lo alzó preocupado, tocando su frente para comprobar si no tenía fiebre.

-¿Qué sucede hijo? - Le preguntó mientras Dylan se abrazaba a él.

-Tenía miedo. Quero domi contigo y mami - le contestó el niño haciendo un puchero.

-¿Miedo de qué? Tú siempre has sido un hombrecito muy valiente - le dijo Jasper extrañado mientras caminaba con él hacia nuestra cama. Yo me sentía de la misma manera, Dylan nunca nos había dado ese tipo de problemas, dormía solo en su cuarto desde que cumplió un año, primero en su cuna y desde que cumplió los tres le compramos su cama y él estaba encantado con eso porque lo hacia un niño grande.

-No quero que te vayas, papi - le dijo mi niño colocando su manito en la mejilla de su padre haciendo que éste lo mirara a la cara. Allí lo entendí todo, Dylan compartía mis miedos.

Jasper lo miró a los ojos que eran iguales a los suyos y lo vi tragar grueso mientras sus ojos se veían brillantes por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

-No me iré, hijo- le aseguró viéndolo a los ojos -. No me iré, Alice - volteó a mirarme y yo respiré profundo, toda esa carga de culpa y arrepentimiento que había en sus ojos tenía que ser cierta.

-Nosotros tampoco lo haremos entonces - le respondí afirmando la decisión que había tomado.

-Dormirás con nosotros esta noche, pero mañana tendrás que volver a tu cuarto - le dijo Jasper mientras caminaba hacia la cama. Yo me levanté y busqué en el suelo el pijama que Jasper había intentado ponerme, me lo puse y me reuní con mis hombres en la cama, Dylan se apretujaba contra su padre y este me estudiaba con la mirada.

-Los amo, aunque no lo creas ustedes son mi vida y no soportaría perderlos - me susurró cuando Dylan estaba casi dormido entre nosotros, ambos estábamos recostados de lado mirándonos frente a frente, él como pudo estiró su brazo por encima de Dylan y nos abrazó a ambos, yo me acurruqué contra ellos y me dormí, abrazando a Dylan con mi mano en el pecho de Jasper, sintiendo su corazón.

=.=

Me desperté debido al frio que sentía, cuando me voltee buscando el calor de mi esposo, me encontré sola en la cama, por un momento me asuste, mi inseguridad me jugó una mala pasada y temí que hubiese ido a verse con la otra, pero recordé que Dylan había dormido con nosotros y supuse que estaría con él. Voltee hacia mi mesa de noche y me sorprendí al ver que era mediodía, había dormido mucho.

Me levanté y fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes, al terminar salí de mi habitación aún en pijamas, busqué en la habitación de Dylan pero no estaban allí, bajé y los conseguí en la cocina comiendo emparedados.

-Buenos días - les saludé apenada viendo su almuerzo.

-Buenas tardes, dormilona - contestó Jasper dándole un mordisco a su sándwich.

-Mami - me saludó mi hijo bajándose de la silla y corriendo hacia mí.

Yo lo levanté del suelo y cubrí su rostro de besos, él me abrazó fuerte.

-Mami quero comida de verdad, papi cocina feo - me dijo en el oído a modo de secreto y yo me carcajeé.

-Ya voy a hacer comida de verdad, hijo - le dije mientras lo ponía en el suelo nuevamente.

-Traidor - murmuró Jasper mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y el niño le respondió sacándole la lengua.

Sonreí negando con la cabeza ligeramente al ver la actitud inmadura de mi esposo, como si tuviera la misma edad que nuestro hijo. Caminé hacia la nevera y Jasper me interceptó, tomándome de la cintura.

-¿No piensas darme mi beso? - Me preguntó rozando mis labios con los suyos y viéndome a los ojos, yo le devolví la mirada y sonreí, no había estado segura de cómo saludarlo pero lo mejor era seguir como estábamos antes, intentar recuperar lo que teníamos.

-Claro - le respondí para inmediatamente terminar de besarlo. Fue un beso tranquilo y relativamente corto, estábamos frente al niño y no éramos de andar dándole espectáculos a nuestro hijo.

Me soltó con una sonrisa y se sentó a la mesa de nuevo dándole un nuevo mordisco a su emparedado, yo miré en la nevera y no había mucho que hacer, no había hecho la compra esos días por estar en el hospital y habían cosas dañadas en el refrigerador.

-¿Saben? ¿Porque no pedimos una pizza? - Propuse volteándome hacia ellos.

-Papi dijo que no - respondió mi hijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

-¿Por qué? - Pregunté a Jasper con las manos en las caderas.

-Dylan acaba de salir del hospital, no puede estar comiendo muchas grasas - me explicó.

-Pero si fue algo respiratorio no digestivo - le insistí.

-Alice, estuvo tres días comiendo la comida del hospital que es cero grasa y baja en sal, comerse una pizza ahora le caerá pesado en el estomago, debe volver a habituarse a la alimentación casera - me dijo y yo asentí entendiendo, aunque aún algo decepcionada por tener que cocinar cuando tenía pereza.

-Bueno almorzaremos panquecas, es lo único que puedo hacer con lo que hay y para la cena tengo que ir a hacer la compra - les dije y Dylan sonrió ampliamente y Jasper pasó un brazo por mis hombros y besó mi coronilla.

-Iremos todos juntos - me dijo para luego salir de la cocina. Escuché la televisión de la sala encenderse y supuse que había ido a ver algún partido.

Dylan se levantó y fue corriendo tras él, cuando Jasper estaba en casa Dylan era su sombra y ahora con más razón ya que temía que en algún momento fuera a alejarse nuevamente, ese era mi mismo miedo.

Preparé el desayuno-almuerzo mientras los escuchaba reírse de vez en cuando desde la sala, serví los tres platos y primero llevé dos y se los puse en la mesa del centro de la sala, ese era nuestro comedor los fines de semana.

-Comida de verdad, hijo - le dije y él sonrió sentándose en el suelo sobre unos cojines para quedar suficientemente alto.

-¿Te ayudo a traer lo demás? - Me preguntó Jasper levantándose y yo asentí.

En la cocina le pase los vasos.

-Saca el jugo de la nevera, por favor - le pedí mientras terminaba de servir mi plato.

-Así que mi comida no es de verdad - dijo como si nada y yo sonreí.

-Eso dice tu hijo, yo no probé tu comida - le dije defendiéndome. Sin que yo me diera cuenta se había acercado a mí y frotó todo su cuerpo contra el mío, pude sentir su erección contra mi trasero, me pegó en la encimera de la cocina, la mano que pasó por mi cintura me hizo voltearme y quedar frente a él.

-Sabes que hago otras cosas que si son de verdad ¿no? - Preguntó mientras bajaba su rostro a mi cuello y lamía suavemente mi piel mientras yo respiraba aceleradamente, agarrándome de sus brazos para no caerme.

Siguió bajando un poco hacia mi pecho por mi clavícula pero escuchamos a Dylan que venía corriendo, Jasper dejó de besarme y pegó nuestras frentes cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo, mientras yo misma intentaba calmar ese fuego que sentía en mi interior por causa de las caricias de mi esposo.

-¿Mami? - Preguntó el niño y yo volteé la cabeza hacia él y separé a Jasper de mí.

-Dime, cielo - le dije caminando hacia él.

-¿Voy a comer solito? - Preguntó con un puchero.

-No mi vida, ya tu papi y yo vamos, estábamos terminando de buscar lo que vamos a llevar a la sala para comer - le dije agachándome frente a él.

-Pero se estaban besando - dijo acusadoramente mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, yo abrí la boca para decir algo pero me había quedado sin nada que responderle.

-Es que a mí me provocó un besito de tu mami. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? A ti también te dan ganas de que mami te bese a veces, cuando te sientes mal o te caes, porque los besitos de tu mami son mágicos y nos hacen sentir mejor - dijo Jasper acercándose a nosotros y agachándose como yo.

Yo sonreí ante sus palabras, me gustaba que fuera así, el esposo tierno, el padre atento y que siempre sabía qué decir.

-Pero ustedes se besan diferente, en la boca - dijo como si por primera vez cayera en cuenta que mi manera de besar a Jasper era diferente a como lo besaba a él.

-Porque ella es diferente para ti y para mí, para mí es mi esposa y así se besan los esposos, para ti es tu mami y las mamis besan a sus hijos en el rostro - le explicó rascándose la cabeza.

Dylan torció la boca en un gesto pensativo y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno los espero en la sala, mami bésalo para que se le quite el dolor a papi - dijo volteándose para ir nuevamente a la sala.

-¿Qué dolor? - Preguntó Jasper extrañado levantándose.

-Cuando llegue tenias cara que te dolía algo y dijiste que los besos de mami son mágicos - explicó volteándose y deteniéndose un momento para luego volver a salir corriendo.

-Adolorido sí estaba y aún estoy…- murmuró Jasper para sí - ¿Te gustaría darme un besito para que se me quite? - Yo sonreí entendiendo pero me hice la desentendida y le di un sencillo beso en los labios.

-Para que haga efecto tienes que besarme donde me duele - dijo con fingido dolor, pero notaba su picardía al hablar.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde te duele? - Le pregunté levantando una ceja haciéndome la inocente.

-Aquí - respondió tomando mi mano y poniéndola sobre su erección que estaba volviendo a crecer. Sonreí pícaramente, me estaba provocando y si no lo lograba era porque Dylan estaba despierto.

-Pues tendrás que esperar más tarde, tu hijo espera por nosotros para desayunar - le dije separándome de él y tomando el plato para salir de la cocina.

Lo escuché suspirar y tomar las cosas que él debía traer.

-Eres cruel - me susurró en el oído cuando me alcanzó.

-Tú solito buscaste ponerte así - le dije y no era mentira, él me había buscado y yo solo le respondí.

Gruñó un poco y resignado se sentó en el suelo frente a la mesa del centro recostado del sofá. Cuando me iba a sentar frente a él me miró de mala manera y se arrimó un poco para que me sentara a su lado, Dylan estaba en la punta y lo comencé a ayudar a comer mientras comía yo misma.

Ese día me sentí de nuevo como antes, Jasper parecía de nuevo aquel hombre con el que me casé y ver la sonrisa de mi hijo me hizo alejar cualquier reserva en cuanto a mi decisión, fuimos juntos al supermercado a hacer la compra como si nada hubiese pasado y esperaba que las cosas siguieran así de ahora en adelante.

=.=

El fin de semana terminó de pasar velozmente, aún había momentos incómodos en que sin querer Jasper o yo recordábamos lo que nos estaba sucediendo y el dolor volvía, pero yo había logrado encerrar el mío aunque la inseguridad y el miedo me hacían vulnerable a pensar que aunque parecía ser como antes no era más que un teatro para que me quedara y no me llevara a Dylan, que él seguía con la otra y conmigo solo estaba por el niño.

Aún ahora estando en la cama, desnuda, con él durmiendo abrazándome por la cintura después de haber hecho el amor, sentía que tarde o temprano todo esto volvería a derrumbarse y no sabía si yo podría soportarlo de nuevo.

Tanto el sábado como el domingo me hizo el amor cada vez que pudimos, Jasper se estaba comportando como cuando me mudé con él al saberme embarazada. En ese tiempo parecíamos conejos, no hubo sitio de su apartamento que dejáramos limpio de nuestra pasión, luego cuando nos casamos seguimos igual y a medida que Dylan iba creciendo teníamos que controlar más nuestros arranques de pasión para no darle un espectáculo no deseado a nuestro hijo.

Suspiré y me removí incomoda en su abrazo, tenía miedo, mañana cada uno volvería a sus actividades normales, Dylan iría a la guardería mientras yo retomaba a mi grupo en la escuela y Jasper volvería al hospital, en su horario de Jefe de Cirugía con el cual yo sabía no tenia que cubrir guardias, salvo en ocasionales emergencias que necesiten de su presencia como cirujano pero de resto tendría horario de oficina. Si era sincera conmigo misma sabía que lo que menos me preocupaba era su horario, sino esa mujer, la otra que yo no había tenido ni la fuerza ni el coraje para enfrentar cuando la escuché hablando con Jasper y que trabajaba en el mismo hospital que él.

Esa historia de las áreas diferentes no me la terminaba de creer, si es como Jasper me dijo y no frecuentan las mismas zonas del hospital, ¿cómo llegaron a ser amantes? Y aquí estoy yo, nuevamente dudando de él y sus palabras, sé que le prometí confiar, pero cuando tu esposo te miente no puedes evitar preguntarte cuándo está diciendo la verdad. Quiero creer en él pero me resulta muy difícil.

Volví a removerme intentando conciliar el sueño, para apartarme de la cabeza todas estas ideas que no me hacían bien, como pude me aparté de su abrazo y me levanté para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Mientras me ponía un camisón ligero miré hacia la cama, Jasper se veía tan sexy, acostado casi boca abajo, tapado con el cobertor de la cintura para abajo, sabiéndolo desnudo suspiré deseando que fuera exclusivamente mío para siempre, salí de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

De camino a la cocina pasé por la habitación de Dylan, estaba todo desarropado, me acerqué y le acomodé el cobertor, no quería que recayera con la bronquitis, besé su cabeza y ni siquiera se inmutó.

Bajé sigilosamente a la cocina en la oscuridad, tomé un vaso de la alacena y abrí la nevera proyectando algo de luz por el lugar y me serví el vaso de agua, bebí casi la mitad de un solo trago, tenía la garganta seca, cuando cerré la nevera, me tomaron de la cintura tapando mi boca para callar el grito que proferí asustada, el olor del hombre me hizo tranquilizarme rápidamente.

-Tranquila, soy yo - me dijo la voz ronca de Jasper, mi corazón latía fuertemente por lo que respiré profundo intentando calmarme.

-Lo siento - me susurró -, no quería asustarte, solo sorprenderte - se excusó pero sin soltar su agarre.

Ya mi vista se estaba acostumbrando a la oscuridad y podía ver las siluetas de lo que me rodeaba, yo solo asentí, pero me estremecí, con el susto me había derramado el agua encima, mojándome desde la barbilla para abajo, el camisón estaba empapado en mi pecho y abdomen.

Mi esposo me quitó el vaso de las manos y lo puso en el aparador que estaba al lado de la nevera. Él tenía los antebrazos mojados, me volteó hacia él y me estudio de abajo hacia arriba, deteniéndose en mis pechos, con los pezones notablemente erectos a través del delgado camisón por causa del agua fría, lo observe a él que solo traía puesto su bóxer. Mi respiración se volvió errática al notar la tensión en el ambiente, el deseo se podía respirar cuando Jasper me miraba de esa manera.

Se abalanzó sobre mi piel, no toco mis labios, solo fue lamiendo y besando por donde me había caído el agua, como si estuviera sediento y esa fuera la única fuente de bebida o de calmar su necesidad. El camisón desapareció rápidamente y de pronto me vi recostada contra el aparador donde había puesto el vaso, mis pechos estaban siendo atacados por sus labios con fiereza, esto era diferente, él nunca me había tratado de esa manera, pero ahora cuando hacíamos el amor, se ponía un poco rudo y mi única reserva para este comportamiento era que quizás _ella_ lo había puesto de esa manera, no yo y eso era lo que me dolía, no haber podido sacar por mi misma el lado salvaje de mi esposo.

Un sollozo escapó de mi garganta al caer en cuenta de eso, de uno de mis errores, Jasper se detuvo y se alejó de mí tan repentinamente como comenzó todo, tropezó con la mesa de cocina a sus espaldas y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza desesperado.

Yo estaba inmóvil, desnuda ante él, sollozando por mis errores y temblorosa de miedo, no estaba segura a qué se debía el miedo pero sabía que lo sentía y no era por cómo me estaba tratando, debo admitir que me gustaba esa parte de mi esposo, pero mi problema era que esa parte de él no me pertenecía realmente, porque no había sido yo la que la había despertado.

-Lo siento, Ali - rompió el silencio agachándose y tendiéndome el camisón mojado.

Yo lo tomé con manos temblorosas y me lo puse sin dejar de sollozar, quería que él continuara pero no sabía cómo decírselo, estaba muda y tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados.

-Yo no debí tratarte de esa manera - dijo mientras me tomaba de los brazos haciendo que lo mirara a la cara -. Tú no eres… tú no…

-¿No soy _ella_? ¿Solo con ella puedes ser así? - Le espeté molesta, me estaba comparando con ella y si yo misma me daba cuenta de que no era suficiente para él, muy pronto él mismo se daría cuenta de eso.

-¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó molesto y confundido.

-Olvídalo, esta conversación no tiene sentido, yo no soy suficiente, me voy a dormir - dije soltándome de su agarre y salí corriendo hacia la habitación, me acosté inmediatamente, sin importarme lo mojado del camisón. Él entro unos minutos más tarde y se quedó parado dubitativamente en la puerta, cuando pasó lo vi abrir el armario y de allí saco unas sabanas limpias y de la cama quito una almohada.

-¿Qué haces? - Le pregunté secamente volteándome a verlo.

-Supongo que no me quieres aquí - dijo a modo de explicación, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué a la menor oportunidad estas queriendo dormir lejos de mi? Si quieres ve de una vez, duerme con _ella,_ no tienes que darme excusas patéticas para no dormir conmigo, deja mi vida y la de mi hijo en paz - le reclamé molesta mientras le quitaba la almohada y la volvía a poner en su sitio -. ¡Vete con _ella_ Jasper si tanto te hace falta! - Le grité para luego voltearme y arroparme hasta la barbilla.

-¡Maldición Alice! No te entiendo - exclamó retirando el cobertor de mi cuerpo violentamente.

-¿No me entiendes? Pues estamos a mano porque yo tampoco te entiendo a ti, no entiendo por qué quieres mantenerme aquí cuando yo no soy suficiente - le espeté con dolor mientras me sentaba en la cama

-¿De dónde demonios sacas eso? - Preguntó molesto, levantando los brazos exasperado.

-¿Si no por qué ibas a buscar una amante? - Le cuestioné desmoronándome del dolor que sentía clavarse en mi pecho como un puñal, me arrodillé en la cama viéndolo con las lágrimas en mis ojos, esperando su reacción y él solo me miraba fijamente con incredulidad.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Cuánto daño te hice mi amor? - Preguntó en un susurro, más para sí mismo que para mí y se arrodilló en la cama frente a mi envolviéndome en sus brazos.

Estallé en sollozos al sentir sus brazos pegándome a su pecho desnudo.

-Contéstame - le pedí entre sollozos, aferrándome a su cintura estrecha y masculina, respirando el aroma de su piel.

-Esto fue completamente mi culpa, tú no tienes nada que ver en mis errores - me susurró suavemente, su respuesta no me convenció, pero decidí aceptarla porque sabía que de él no iba a recibir más. Si quería saber más tenía que averiguarlo yo misma y para hacerlo tenía que ser fuerte y sabía que era lo primero que debía saber.

Sin decir una palabra más, Jasper se tumbó en la cama conmigo aún en sus brazos, yo lo abracé para asegurarme de que no se fuera a apartar de mí para irse con _ella_.

La idea de hace unos momentos daba vueltas en mi cabeza y sin darme cuenta ya estaba tejiendo un plan para conocer toda la verdad que Jasper me estaba ocultando, porque la certeza de que había algo más no se había ido y ahora estaba más que decidida a saber qué me falta a mí que tiene _ella_.

**-::-**

**Nota de Autora:**Hola chicas! Hoy es lunes, lo se y el viernes se me fue. Pero no pude terminar el capitulo a tiempo porque tuvimos un problemita en la oficina el jueves y el viernes estuve full. Les aseguro que no fue agradable dejar de escribir por sacar agua fuchi de la oficina.

Algo que me hizo feliz la semana pasada fue que Jackson Rathbone me dijo: Hola! Por Twitter y aquí aprovecho de sacar los agradecimientos a mis TwitterAcosadoras que el crédito es totalmente de ellas: Entre ellas están mi par de Betas y algunas amiguitas del mundo FF. Gracias a todas chicas, si alguna me lee por aquí xD

¿Qué les pareció el Capi? ¿Qué plan esta tejiendo Alice? ¿De verdad Jasper oculta algo más? ¿Qué será eso que oculta?

Como dijo una de mis Betas, este capi es como de transición.

**Gracias a las que dejaron su review**: dulceswanseitacullen, alijazz4ever, Adriu, Asira Cullen, Alice Carlie Hallen, Celestt, MarVe.S, Romy92, aTO NIG3, betzacosta, carly360.

**Gracias especiales a mis queridas y amadas Betas**, Ginegine y betzacosta, soy afortunada de tener dos y además las mejores! Son Genialosas!

**Respuestas:**

Adriu: Nena no puedo responderte por PM, me dice que no esta habilitado. Definitivamente es una pesadilla, creo que el nombre le quedo bien puesto xD tu teoría esta interesante, vamos a ver si tienes razón. Gracias por el Review!

Asira Cullen: También tienes los PM bloqueados, no puedo responder por esa vía. Si es muy triste esta etapa, todavía les queda camino por recorrer y sabremos si fue lo correcto o si se equivoco. Gracias por leerme y por tu review.

Celestt: Bueno ya sabes, pero la cuestión es si creerle o no a Jazz… Aquí esta el capi, ojala te guste. Nos leemos y muchísimas gracias por tu review y el apoyo a esta historia.

aTO NIG3: Bienvenida! Espero leerte mas seguido por acá… Que bueno que te guste y si tienes razón hay algo oscuro, como quien dice, hay gato encerrado. Nos leemos, gracias por tu review!

¿Merezco Review o no?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad, use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

**Clasificación M por temas adultos, escenas fuertes y lemmons.**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

"_Sin decir una palabra más, Jasper se tumbó en la cama conmigo aún en sus brazos, yo lo abracé para asegurarme de que no se fuera a apartar de mí para irse con ella._

_La idea de hace unos momentos daba vueltas en mi cabeza y sin darme cuenta ya estaba tejiendo un plan para conocer toda la verdad que Jasper me estaba ocultando, porque la certeza de que había algo más no se había ido y ahora estaba más que decidida a saber qué me falta a mí que tiene ella."_

**Capitulo 7**

**Alice POV**

De vuelta a la rutina, preparo el desayuno mientras Jasper se ducha y Dylan ve televisión en el salón. Despertarme abrazando a mi esposo antes era algo que no sucedía mucho y cuando esto pasaba era una alegría inmensa conseguirlo allí, pero ahora era incomodo. Sentía que él no deseaba estar allí. ¡Demonios! Que inseguridad tan grande, esta opresión en mi pecho constante, el temor de ser abandonada en cualquier momento.

Sus brazos enfundados en una inmaculada camisa me rodean por la cintura mientras distribuyo el desayuno en los platos, su respiración en mi cuello hace que mi piel se erice. Lanzo un suspiro cuando sus labios se ubican debajo de mi oído causando que me tiemblen las piernas. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo puede tener tanto control sobre mi cuerpo? ¿Cómo se me hace imposible negarme a sus caricias?

Sus manos se posan en mi vientre y sus dedos me acarician con delicadeza por encima del camisón de seda que llevaba puesto desde la noche anterior.

-¿Has dejado de tomar la píldora? - Preguntó con un ronroneo suave en mi oído.

Al escuchar esa pregunta salí del estupor en que me tenían sus caricias y me tensé, removiéndome de su agarre y volteando a mirarlo con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en algo así? Cuando estamos en medio de una crisis, tú aún sigues pensando en embarazarme - dije sin poder creérmelo.

-Pero Ali… yo pensé… yo creía que…- balbuceaba nerviosamente pasando sus manos por el cabello y comenzando a caminar.

-No Jasper, no me he olvidado de la píldora ni un solo día, ni siquiera sabiendo que no había riesgo porque tú no me tocabas - le interrumpí el balbuceo y espeté con rabia contenida.

Suspiré cerrando los ojos, conté mentalmente hasta diez, esto de perdonarlo no iba a funcionar si a cada momento estaba gritándole sus errores a la cara.

-Yo no debí decir eso – murmuré bajando la cabeza avergonzada -. Lo siento, pero no creo que sea el momento más apropiado para tener otro hijo.

-Tienes razón, Ali – susurro él acercándose a mí y tomando mi barbilla delicadamente, haciendo que levantara la vista y mirara sus profundos ojos azules que brillaban de intensidad y dolor -. Primero tengo que resarcir mis errores, no podemos traer un niño al mundo cuando nuestra relación pende de un hilo, es solo que yo sé lo felices que fuimos cuando nació Dylan y que otra alegría como esa nos uniría y volveríamos a ser la familia que éramos.

En sus ojos vi tanta añoranza como la que yo sentía, su arrepentimiento resultaba aplastante al fijarme de esa manera en su mirada.

-Comprendo lo que dices, pero no es la solución, Jasper. Yo no confío plenamente en ti y si me siento completamente presionada a tomar decisiones que no perjudiquen a mi hijo de tres años, no puedo imaginar cómo me las arreglaría con dos y uno de ellos recién nacido o pronto a nacer - le expliqué y pude ver el dolor en su mirada.

-¿Aún piensas irte? ¿O botarme? - Preguntó con voz ahogada mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus dos manos.

-Tengo que pensar en todo, si tú me volvieras a fallar no podría soportarlo - le dije pestañeando para evitar las lagrimas.

Él asintió con la cabeza tristemente y respiró profundamente soltándome.

-No te fallaré Ali, no me arriesgaré a perderte - aseguró viéndome a los ojos.

Yo también respiré profundo y volví a lo que estaba haciendo, él me convenció de que lo dejara terminar mientras yo me iba a duchar y arreglar para ir a trabajar, además también se encargaría de Dylan.

Cuando el niño y yo estuvimos listos, los tres desayunamos mientras convencíamos a Dylan que tenía que volver a la guardería.

-Mami, pero no quero ir - dijo cruzándose de brazos y arrugando toda su carita, cerrando fuertemente la boca para que yo no pudiera darle el desayuno.

-Dylan, abre la boca- le advertí endureciendo mi voz un poco.

-Pero mami, la escuela me cansa y yo quiero jugar con papi - dijo obstinadamente aún con los brazos cruzados.

-No puedo jugar contigo hoy Dylan, tengo que ir a trabajar. En la tarde cuando regrese jugaré contigo - intervino Jasper con voz tranquila.

-Pero tú llegas tarde, muy noche - le respondió con un puchero. Yo contuve la respiración tragando fuerte y miré a Jasper, esperando su reacción.

Él me miró de vuelta y bajó la mirada, se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia el otro lado de Dylan, agachándose para quedar de frente a él.

-No volveré a llegar tarde Dylan, ya te lo he dicho, eso fueron solo unos días. Ahora todo será como antes - sus palabras tranquilizaron al niño que casi inmediatamente comenzó a halar mi mano con la que sostenía su cucharilla y me la quitó, comenzando a comer con ganas.

Jasper tomó su plato a medio terminar y se fue a la cocina, yo miré mi desayuno y sin mucho apetito me obligué a comerlo, sus palabras y promesas me dejaban un sabor amargo en la boca.

Salimos al garaje los tres juntos, como siempre, Jasper se encargó de acomodar a Dylan en la silla para niños de mi auto, mientras yo lo encendía. Luego se dirigió a mi puerta y por la ventanilla me besó, en sus ojos veía la promesa implícita de hacer las cosas bien, yo intenté que mi mirada le pidiera que no cometiera ninguna estupidez.

-Que tengas buen día - me deseó mientras se separaba de mi auto con expresión torturada.

Yo seguí mirándolo, con mi miedo a flor de piel, la presión en mi pecho era asfixiante, tenía ganas de amarrarlo a mí con millones de cadenas y candados, para que no tuviera que ir al hospital y verla a ella.

-Compórtate- fue lo único que salió de mis labios mientras arrancaba el auto rápidamente.

Estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar como una niña de cinco años a la cual le estaban quitando su muñeca preferida, casi giro el auto en "U" unas ocho veces para devolverme a casa y amarrar a Jasper de la cama de por vida. Por el bien de mi hijo, respiré profundo cada vez que lo necesité intentando controlar la vorágine de sentimientos y dudas que tenia. No quería que por la imprudencia de dejarme llevar por mis inseguridades mientras manejo tuviéramos un accidente.

Llegamos a la Escuela Primaria donde trabajaba. En la misma escuela estaban la Guardería y el Jardín de Niños, me bajé con Dylan para llevarlo a su Sala de Cuidado cuando nos conseguimos con Bella que estaba bajando de su auto también. Ella me miró interrogante y yo le sonreí triste y resignadamente, ella asintió sabiendo que no era el mejor momento de hablar y le sonrió a su ahijado.

-¡Mi príncipe adorado! ¿Cómo te sientes? - Lo saludó levantándolo en brazos.

-Bien, Titi Bella - le respondió el niño riéndose mientras la abrazaba.

Caminamos los tres en silencio y una vez que hablé con la cuidadora de Dylan sobre las medicinas que le tenía que administrar, Bella y yo nos regresamos hacia la Primaria para esperar a nuestros grupos y cantar el Himno Nacional.

-¿Hablaron? - Pregunto Bella en un susurro mientras caminábamos, yo solo asentí sin mirarla -. ¿Te explicó? ¿Lo perdonaste? Era un malentendido, ¿verdad? Bueno, debe serlo, porque sinceramente esperaba que de un momento a otro aparecieras por mi departamento con Dylan en brazos y maletas a rastras, bueno puede ser también que lo botaras a él, es lo más lógico y quizás en este momento está viviendo con Peter. ¡Alice habla! No puedes callarte lo que sea que te esté pasando -. Bella hablaba rápidamente, como un volcán haciendo erupción. Ella y yo éramos muy parecidas, ambas éramos muy ansiosas. Yo suspiré y me decidí a hablar, antes de llegar al patio tenía que pasar por la dirección a dejar la constancia de la enfermedad de Dylan.

-Lo perdoné, vamos a intentar arreglar todo, por Dylan - le respondí en una sonrisa y cuando volteé a verla ella me miraba con una sonrisa cálida.

-Eres una excelente madre - dijo aún sonriendo y yo negué vehemente, aún me faltaba mucho para serlo -. Pero eso quiere decir que Jasper sí… que él...- se interrumpió como si le fuera imposible terminar la frase frunciendo el ceño.

Yo cerré los ojos y le asentí tragando grueso para que se fuera el nudo que tenía en mi garganta.

-¡Demonios! Pero que grandísimo hijo de la… - Bella guardó silencio abruptamente porque yo le abrí los ojos desmesuradamente porque estábamos en medio de un pasillo de la escuela y la psicóloga de la escuela que iba a gran distancia delante de nosotras volteó al escuchar la expresión de mi amiga a voz en grito.

-¿Sucede algo, Maestras? - Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y fulminando a Bella con la mirada.

-No, nada, es que me ha dado un calambre - respondió Bella con una sonrisa inocente y yo rodé los ojos.

-Espero que no le den calambres delante de sus alumnos entonces, tendría que atender a muchos niños con traumas por las malas palabras de su maestra- dijo volteándose y entrando a su oficina unos metros más allá.

Bella y yo nos habíamos detenido en medio del pasillo y cuando quise seguir avanzando ella me tiró de un brazo haciendo que me volteara hacia ella.

-¿De verdad lo hizo? - Preguntó en un susurro viéndome a los ojos.

-No lo negó y Bella él ha cambiado - dije pasando una mano por mi frente, mire hacia los lados para asegurarme que no había nadie más en el pasillo y me acerqué para susurrarle -. Cuando me hace el amor, es diferente - le dije y me mordí el labio.

-¿Pero han hecho el amor? ¿Dejaste que te tocara después de saber que estuvo con otra? ¿No sentiste asco? - Preguntó en un susurro también.

-Sí, lo dejé porque lo necesitaba Bells, necesitaba saber que era mío aún, necesitaba convencerlo de que soy suficiente para él además de convencerme a mí misma, aún lo necesito - le dije al borde de volver a llorar.

-No seas tonta, ¿cómo que no sabes si eres suficiente para él? - Cuestionó Bella molesta y me tomó de los brazos para sacudirme un poco. Un grupo de otras maestras pasaron por nuestro lado saludándonos y preguntándome por la salud de mi hijo, a los pocos minutos se fueron y Bella me llevó a una de las aulas vacías y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, no entendía su súbita furia.

-¿Dónde está Alice? - Preguntó violentamente.

-¿Qué? Bella, deja la estupidez, estamos hablando seriamente, no jugando - le dije extrañada.

-Yo no estoy jugando, esta que tengo enfrente no es mi amiga, no es mi compinche, es una sombra de ella, una muy mala imitación - dijo duramente.

-Bella, por favor…- le pedí impaciente, no estaba para juegos.

-Por favor te digo yo a ti - me dijo colocando sus manos en sus caderas -. ¿No ser suficiente para un hombre? ¡Por Dios Alice! Podría esperar esa frase de cualquiera menos de ti, tú, que siempre has sido la mata de la seguridad en sí misma. Es que…- parecía no conseguir las palabras para expresarse - Es que me siento tan impotente de escucharte hablar así -. Hacía gestos desesperados enfatizando sus palabras - Entiende que eres mucha mujer para él, amiga, luchadora, independiente, fuerte y además le perdonas la peor ofensa que puede recibir una persona de parte de su pareja, sinceramente yo lo habría sacado de la casa desnudo, lo hubiese dejado sin nada. Pero tú piensas en tu hijo, cosa que él no hizo cuando se metió en las faldas de esa tipa -. Caminaba de un lado al otro realmente molesta y yo estaba sentada en una de las mesas encogiéndome con cada una de sus palabras.

-Dylan adora a su padre, no puedo alejarlo de él, si estuviera sola las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes - le dije bajando la mirada.

Me miró negando con la cabeza y cuando ella iba a hablar nuevamente sonó el timbre, anunciando que era hora que los chicos pasaran al patio.

-Después continuaremos esta conversación e iré a patearle sus partes nobles a mi "querido compadre"- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica cuando salimos del salón.

-¿Podrías quedarte con Dylan esta tarde? Tengo que hacer una investigación por mi cuenta - le dije mientras caminábamos apresuradas por el pasillo.

-No puedo, tengo una cita para almorzar - dijo con sonrisa boba.

La miré interrogante y ella sonrió.

-No estás para escuchar sobre el piloto que conocí el fin de semana - dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

-¿Piloto? - Le pregunté incrédula.

-Es una larga historia- ya habíamos llegado al patio y la Directora me llamaba por medio de señas para que me acercara a ella.

-Me debes la historia - le murmuré mientras me dirigía hacia la directora.

-¡Y también te debo el regaño que te corresponde! - Me gritó y yo la fulmine con la mirada.

Me alegraba por mi amiga pero al mismo tiempo me preocupaba. Ella no había tenido mucha suerte con los chicos con que había salido, ninguno era estable, y ahora venía a salir con un piloto, que hoy podía estar aquí y mañana no.

-¿Alice, cómo estas? ¿Cómo sigue Dylan? - Preguntó la Directora Watson con preocupación.

-Ya está bien, aún tiene un poco de tos pero es normal, gracias por preocuparse y discúlpeme por no avisar el Jueves, pero estaba muy distraída a causa de la preocupación por el niño- le dije tendiéndole el comprobante.

-Comprendo, en realidad nos preocupamos ya que nunca faltas - dijo sonriendo y mirando el comprobante -. Me alegro que no sea la firma de tu marido, eso sería sospecho – bromeó y yo me obligué a sonreír.

-Si fuera por él, me haría muchos comprobantes, pero no sería ético, por eso se los pide a sus colegas - le dije intentado bromear también, pero sabía que mi sonrisa era forzada.

-¿Te pasa algo, Alice? Te noto algo extraña - dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada, estoy bien - dije volteándome y caminando hacia mi grupo.

Ese día me dediqué más que de costumbre a las lecciones, quise olvidarme de lo que era mi vida fuera de ese salón de clases y logré abstraerme tanto que el timbre del recreo me asustó. Los niños salieron del aula y yo me quedé donde estaba, cuando volvieron yo estaba el mismo sitio, y el timbre me volvió a sobresaltar a la hora de la salida.

Con la fila de niños detrás de mi fui hacia la salida y me dediqué a conversar con algunos padres que quisieron saber sobre las clases perdidas por mi ausencia y el avance de sus hijos, etc.

Al irse mi último alumno Bella me acompaño a buscar a Dylan.

-Siento no poder cuidarlo - se disculpó y yo le sonreí.

-Tranquila, solo quería hacer algo pero quizás sea mejor que vaya con Dylan - dije restándole importancia -. ¿El piloto es guapo? - Pregunté intentando distraer mi mente, no quería darle muchas vueltas a lo que iba a hacer.

-Mucho, es un adonis – respondió con una sonrisa captando mi intención de distraerme -. Tiene unos ojos verdes espectaculares, cabello cobrizo y unos labios que provoca agarrarlos a mordiscos - dijo y me hizo sonreír, yo solía decir lo mismo de los labios de Jasper.

Suspiré y me maldije mentalmente por ser tan tarada de pensar en él hasta sin querer hacerlo.

Dylan salió de la guardería corriendo hacia mis brazos con su cabello al viento, lo atajé y llené su rostro de besos mientras él reía feliz.

-Te tengo una sorpresa - le conté agachándome a su altura.

-¿Qué es, mami? – Pregunto después de abrazar a Bella.

-Visitaremos a tu papi en su trabajo y comeremos con él - le dije con una sonrisa y mientras los ojos de Dylan se iluminaban de emoción, los de Bella se llenaron de suspicacia y advertencia.

-¡Siiii! - Gritó mi hijo saltando y comenzando a correr delante de nosotras por el estacionamiento rumbo a mi auto.

-¡Dylan! - lo llamé - Cuidado con los autos, ven conmigo - le reprendí extendiendo mi mano para que la tomara.

Él se regreso poniendo su cara de bravo que a mí me hacia reír por lo tierno que se veía y tomó mi mano.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? - Preguntó Bella en un susurro para que mi hijo no la oyera.

-Marcaré territorio como la Sra. Whitlock y trataré de conseguir unos aliados en el campo de batalla - le dije nerviosa.

-Me gusta y al mismo tiempo no - respondió Bella pensativa mientras llegamos a mi auto y yo me disponía a acomodar a mi hijo en su silla.

-¿Cómo? - Pregunté intrigada.

-Me gusta la idea, pero no me gusta la forma en que lo dices, tienes que decirlo como la antigua Alice, esa que sé que está por ahí escondida - me miraba como esperando algo y yo fruncí el seño.

-Te falta la seguridad- me dijo con tristeza.

-Y no tienes idea de cómo está mi autoestima- le dije entre dientes mientras ella besaba a Dylan despidiéndose.

Luego me abrazó fuerte, transmitiéndome un poco de su entereza y dándome la seguridad de que contaba con mi amiga.

-Saldrás adelante, lo sé - me dijo y se alejó hacia su auto.

Me subí al auto y reuní todas mis fuerzas para conducir hacia el hospital para buscar a mi marido. Dylan iba contándome anécdotas de sus compañeros de guardería y en un momento comenzó a cantar una canción que le enseñaron tratando de que yo me la aprendiera también.

Una vez en el estacionamiento del hospital me quedé sentada tras el volante viendo hacia la entrada del edificio, había visto su auto en su puesto asignado y me daba la seguridad de que se encontraba allí.

Suspiré profundamente mientras apretaba el volante intentando darme fuerzas para salir de allí y encontrarme con cualquier cosa. Podía haber cumplido su palabra y estar trabajando tranquilamente o podría estar en su oficina, en un baño, en un cuarto de descanso con _ella._

-Mami ¿esperaremos a papi aquí? - Me llamó mi hijo desde el asiento trasero.

Yo volteé y le sonreí, ese pequeño me estaba dando la fuerza que necesitaba, por él, por su felicidad tenía que asegurarme de que Jasper era sincero esta vez. No podía condenar a mi hijo a vivir con unos padres que no confían el uno en el otro.

-Iremos a buscarlo, le daremos una sorpresa - le dije y él comenzó a tratar de quitarse las correas de seguridad de la silla.

Yo negué con la cabeza sonriendo ante su impaciencia, mi hijo en carácter se parecía a mí, o por lo menos a la que yo era antes de toda esta _Pesadilla_. Me bajé del auto y fui hacia su puerta sacándolo de la silla, tomé mi bolso y luego de cerrar el auto me dirigí hacia el Hospital con mi hijo de la mano.

Iba diciéndole a Dylan que allí no podía correr cuando me choqué con alguien que iba saliendo.

-Disculpa - dijimos ambas al mismo tiempo y cuando vi con quien me había chocado sonreí.

-Hola Bree- la saludé.

-Sra. Whitlock- exclamó sorprendida y sus ojos viajaron a Dylan -. ¿Se encuentra bien el pequeño Ben? - Ella solía llamarle así por su fanatismo a Ben 10 y se agachó frente a él para darle un abrazo que mi hijo le correspondió.

Ella fue la enfermera fija de mi hijo y tanto él como yo le habíamos tomado cariño pero aún insistía en llamarme "Sra. Whitlock" a pesar de que teníamos un poco de confianza.

-Se encuentra perfectamente- le dije con una sonrisa-. Y deja de llamarme señora, haces que me sienta vieja y solo soy un par de años mayor que tú.

Ella sonrió mientras se levantaba.

-Es la costumbre de ser profesional, pero ya que ustedes no son pacientes del hospital si puedo darme el lujo de llamarte por tu nombre, Alice -. Yo sonreí, esta chica me agradaba y pensándolo confiaba en ella, podía ganármela como aliada -. ¿Qué hacen por aquí? - Preguntó extrañada interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Venimos a secuestrar a mi marido para comer juntos - le dije forzando una sonrisa.

-¡Que bien! El Dr. Whitlock se alegra mucho de que su familia venga a verlo - dijo Bree contenta.

-Bree, que bueno que no te has ido - dijo una chica acercándose rápidamente a nosotros, la reconocí como la chica que no quise que atendiera a mi hijo y me tensé involuntariamente, había algo en esa chica que no me gustaba.

-Disculpe, Sra. Whitlock - murmuró Bree y volteando hacia la chica espetó molesta -. ¿Qué sucede, Charlotte?

La chica se tensó al escuchar el apellido y volteó a mirarme con los ojos abiertos. Me miró interrogante por mucho rato, miró a Dylan también que en ese momento estaba en un mundo aparte con un muñeco en su mano libre y cantando las canciones de su escuela, lo vio como había hecho en la habitación aquel día y yo la miré de vuelta frunciendo el ceño, molesta por su escrutinio indiscreto conmigo y sobre todo por la manera en que miró a mi hijo.

Bree se aclaró la garganta llamando así la atención de la chica y la miró impaciente invitándola a que hablara.

-Es que no firmaste la administración del medicamento del paciente de la habitación 215 - dijo la chica con nerviosismo y le tendió un portapapeles con las manos temblorosas.

Mientras hablaba me puse a detallarla, una chica rubia, sin duda era bonita y bien proporcionada, un poco mas alta que yo y quizás de contextura mas fuerte, pero en sus actitudes se podía ver que internamente era débil, frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana.

Bree la miró con una sonrisa victoriosa y rápidamente firmó lo que la chica le tendía.

-Listo, Charlotte, gracias- le dijo a la chica devolviéndole el bolígrafo y volteo hacia mí.

-Bueno Alice, no te entretengo mas, anda a secuestrar al Dr. Whitlock que estará más que feliz de estar con su familia- dijo en un tono muy alto y la chica que parecía haberse quedado pegada al suelo enrojeció profundamente y luego se volteó y prácticamente corrió hacia uno de los ascensores.

Bree la observó alejarse y luego volteó a mirarme con la disculpa marcada en su rostro.

-Siento por eso, pero no pude evitar hacerlo. Detesto a las resbalosas, por chicas como ella es que las esposas de los doctores creen que todas las enfermeras somos unas zorras que queremos acostarnos con sus maridos, cuando tenemos una profesión como cualquier otra - dijo con evidente molestia.

-Eso quiere decir que ella… que esa chica…- no sabía cómo expresar lo que estaba pasando, mi corazón parecía a punto de salirse de mi pecho, Bree me estaba ayudando ya sin yo proponérselo aún.

-El Dr. Whitlock no le presta atención, la ignora totalmente- dijo de manera tranquilizadora-, de hecho parece odiarla - agregó luego de pensarlo un momento -. Nunca lo había visto ser tan duro, tan rudo, tan brusco, con una de nosotras - se estremeció un poco, imagino que recordando o imaginándose como se sentiría la chica al ser tratada de esa manera -. Pero ella se lo ha buscado.

-¿Qué hace? - Pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

-Alice yo no debería estar diciéndote estas cosas, me dejé llevar por la complicidad femenina, eso de defendernos unas a otras- parecía nerviosa y contrariada-. Yo y mi gran bocota… - se regañó a sí misma.

-Necesito saberlo, Bree, por favor - le pedí comenzando a respirar superficialmente.

Ella me miró inclinando ligeramente su cabeza, como estudiando las opciones de decirme o no, podía notar su indecisión pero no se que habrá visto en mi expresión que suspiró rindiéndose, vislumbré su resolución de contarme lo que pasaba con esa chica.

-Bueno Alice, nada de lo que debas preocuparte, ella sigue a tu esposo por todos lados, busca llamar su atención de cualquier manera parece un perrito faldero, es insoportable, y eso que solo ha sido hoy en la mañana que se reincorporó el Doctor pero igual fue muy estresante la tensión que ambos provocaban, la persecución de ella y la irritación de él por el acoso. Si continúa de esa manera el pobre Dr. Whitlock estallará- agregó preocupada -. Por eso me parece maravilloso que vinieras, lo salvas a él de ella y a ella de su ira - las palabras de Bree me dejaron en un estado de shock.

Este era un enorme rompecabezas con muchas piezas faltantes, pero debía unir lo que tenia.

-¿Alice, te sientes bien?- pregunto Bree preocupada interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones y sacándome de mis turbulentos pensamientos.

Yo solo atiné a asentir como restándole importancia sin ser capaz de pronunciar una palabra.

-No estás bien, te haz puesto pálida y parece que te desmayaras, vamos- dijo tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome a algún sitio, Dylan aún estaba aferrado a mi mano y me miraba asustado.

-¿Qué tienes mami?- preguntó con voz quebrada.

-Tu mami, se siente mal. Llevémosla a que coma algo dulce y así se siente mejor- le respondió Bree dulcemente, podía notar su mirada preocupada y culpable, además de su desconcierto por mi reacción ante lo que ella me estaba diciendo.

Dylan asintió y apretó mi mano con la suya, no fue algo realmente fuerte pero sabia que ese gesto tenia la intención de reconfortarme y cuidarme.

Bree me sentó en una mesa en lo que supuse era la cafetería, me estaba costando enfocar las cosas a mi alrededor. Mi niño no se apartaba de mi y ahora aparte de apretar mi mano pasaba su otra manito por mi rostro, su toque me aligeraba el peso en mi pecho pero no completamente.

Mi mente actuaba por si sola, volteando y acomodando las piezas del rompecabezas por sí solas, las reacciones de la chica cuando entró en la habitación de Dylan.

"_-Te amo - habló con una sonrisa en sus labios como si no estuviese pasando nada, al mismo tiempo que él hablo se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró una enfermera que no conocía._

_Ella se quedó paralizada al ver a Jasper y estoy segura de que lo escuchó por el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas."_

Otra imagen acudió a mi cabeza en de ese mismo día.

"_-No hijo, la enfermera solo pondrá la medicina en el tubo que tienes en el brazo - dijo Jasper acercándose a nosotros por el lado de la cama donde estaba yo. Tomó mi mano y tuve ganas de apartarla pero no quería que Dylan notara siquiera el mínimo cambio en el trato entre nosotros, cuando tomara la decisión definitiva sería otra cosa y ya sabría cómo explicarle._

_-Hijo...- susurró la enfermera mirando a Dylan y luego a Jasper, luego me miró a mi y creí ver celos en su mirada."_

Mi respiración se atoró en la garganta al notar que las señales habían estado allí, siempre delante de mí y yo no las había visto porque no había querido hacerlo. ¡Qué ciega estaba! Ese mismo día, más tarde había escuchado la fatídica conversación que me había dado la certeza de la infidelidad de mi "perfecto marido".

"_-¿Qué quieres que haga? No sabía que eras casado - era una voz femenina, se escuchaba llorosa y venia de una puerta cerrada que acababa de pasar, no tenía identificación así que imaginé que era un armario o algo así."_

La voz, debí haber reconocido la voz de ella en aquel momento, pero cortada por los sollozos y en mi propia nube de dolor no pude identificarla, pero ahora si, ese tono, la forma en que pronunciaba algunas letras, era ella.

-¿Alice? ¿Dylan?- su voz me distrajo del rompecabezas de imágenes que se agolpaban en secuencia en mi mente y a duras penas logré enfocar su rostro preocupado- ¿Qué anda mal Ali?- preguntó inclinándose hacia mi para tocarme, yo instintivamente me incliné hacia atrás para evitar su contacto.

-Papi, mami se ve malita- le dijo mi hijo y su voz sonaba realmente asustada.

-Dr. Whitlock que bueno que está aquí- exclamó Bree con evidente alivio llegando desde la barra de la cafetería, ella se inclinó hacia mí y puso algo en mis manos- Comételo Alice- me pidió amablemente y yo me di cuenta que era un trozo de chocolate lo que me había dado.

-¿Qué sucedió Srta. Tanner?- dijo Jasper asustado acercándose nuevamente a mí.

Ella le contó que me había conseguido en la puerta y que luego de conversar un rato yo me descompensé, omitió la conversación que habíamos mantenido y yo le agradecí en silencio.

Ambos vigilaban atentamente que me comiera el chocolate, con expresiones angustiadas. Sabía que no saldría de ese hospital sin cumplir con una serie de exámenes innecesarios ya que mi malestar no se debía a algo físico, sino a la impresión de mi reciente descubrimiento.

Sin querer había descubierto por fin quién era _ella_, la _otra, _ya podía ponerle un rostro a la traición de Jasper y hasta un nombre: Charlotte

**-::-**

**Nota de Autora: **Chicas, se que la semana pasada les falle, pero estoy teniendo problemas con un lipoma (mejor conocido como goma) en mi muñeca izquierda y esto me causa dolores en la mano y brazo cuando me empeño en escribir mucho en la compu y además la semana pasada me dio por participar en un Contest y me puse a escribir el One- Shot rápidamente y eso como que me afecto mas. Les pido disculpas y espero que me entiendan.

Hablando del **Contest** que trata sobre experiencias Adolescentes inspiradas en canciones de Katy Perry, las invito a leer mi One- Shot, se llama "ET Mi Chico del Tejado" y este es el link http :/ www . /s/ 7230200/1/ ET_Mi_chico_del_Tejado ( ya saben, sin los espacios)

Y si no es mucho pedir me gustaría contar con su voto, la **Poll** se abrirá en este perfil http :/ www. fanfiction. Net /u/ 3034151/ TeenageDreamsTwilightContest desde el Sábado 6 de agosto hasta el Viernes 12 de agosto, si quieren votar por otra historia es valido, con sus comentarios y opiniones soy feliz.

**Gracias a las que dejaron su review**: _adriana cullen hale, dulceswanseitacullen, Dafne Clarisa Cullen, carly360, Alice Carlie Hallen, MarVe.S, Adriu, Romy92, alijazz4ever, MARY, Asira Cullen, betzacosta._

**Gracias especiales a mis queridas y amadas Betas**, Ginegine y betzacosta, soy afortunada de tener dos y además las mejores! Son Genialosas!

Otra cosa mariposa, esta historia fue bellamente recomendada por mi hermana adorada Ginegine en el blog de nuestra prima, hermana, ya no se que es, betzacosta http: / betzacosta. blogspot. com/ ?zx=7563ead9fa678e5d un gesto que me conmovio enormente.

**Respuestas:**

Dafne Clarisa Cullen: Hola Nena, Que bueno tenerte de nuevo por una de mis historias, que bueno que te gusto, no era mi intencion que te pusieras asi, lo siento, yo tambien me imagino a Dylan asi, tan cuchi. Gracias por tu review y tu apoyo.

MARY: Hola! Bienvenida a mi historia, que bien que te decidiste a leer algo de esta pareja y me alegro y me halaga que se trate de mi historia. Que bueno que te gusto y espero lo siga haciendo. Nos seguimos leyendo! Cuidate!

Ya esta bueno de hablar…

¿Merezco Review? ¿Qué pasara ahora que Alice sabes quien es la amante?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad, use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

**Clasificación M por temas adultos, escenas fuertes y lemmons.**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

"_Ambos vigilaban atentamente que me comiera el chocolate, con expresiones angustiadas. Sabía que no saldría de ese hospital sin cumplir con una serie de exámenes innecesarios ya que mi malestar no se debía a algo físico, sino a la impresión de mi reciente descubrimiento._

_Sin querer había descubierto por fin quién era ella, la otra, ya podía ponerle un rostro a la traición de Jasper y hasta un nombre: Charlotte"_

**Pesadilla **

**Capitulo 8**

Como había predicho, Jasper insistió en que me hiciera una serie de exámenes, entre esos unos de embarazo.

-Alice debes hacerte unos chequeos, el otro día vomitaste, hoy te descompensas, tu cuerpo te esta avisando que algo anda mal- me dijo con preocupación.

-Mi cuerpo no necesita avisarme que algo anda mal, yo sé que es lo que anda mal y no es mi salud física- le respondí mordazmente- Además, es imposible que este embarazada ¿o quieres que te recuerde las circunstancias? tu eres el medico, sabes como sucede todo esto.

Pude ver su nerviosismo e incomodidad, Bree intercalaba miradas entre ambos muy confundida.

-Como prefieras, pero si vuelves a sentirte mal te traeré a como dé lugar- me dijo mirándome intensamente, rogándome con la mirada que guardara silencio.

-Alice ya veo que te sientes mejor y estas acompañada, yo ya voy retrasada para mi cita, mejor me voy- intervino Bree antes de que yo pudiera contestarle.

Voltee a mirarla y me avergoncé del espectáculo que estaba obligándola a presenciar.

-Lo siento Bree, no era mi intención retrasarte, disculpa- le pedí apenada.

-No te preocupes, quédate tranquila y hazle caso al Doctor Whitlock, nadie mejor que tu esposo para decirte si algo anda mal y si a eso le sumamos que es médico, muchísimo mejor.- me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, mientras extendía su mano para apretar la mía en señal de apoyo.

-Gracias- la palabra salió al mismo tiempo de la boca de ambos y nos miramos extrañados.

Antes de irse Bree me dio su número de teléfono para que la llamara y nos tomáramos un café algún día, se despidió cariñosamente de Dylan y nos dejó sumidos en una nebulosa de nerviosismo. Mi hijo parloteaba incesantemente contándole a su padre lo emocionado que estaba de haber ido a darle esa sorpresa y Jasper me miraba interrogante.

Pasaron unos minutos donde yo trataba de ordenar mis pensamientos. El hecho de poder ponerle un rostro y un nombre a su amante lo hacía todo más real, aun más doloroso y quizás más difícil de perdonar. Podía sentir mi corazón latir con una cadencia dolorosa, una puntada intensa, un vacío en el pecho.

-¿Alice, que hacen aquí?- su voz me sacó del estupor del dolor para trancarme la garganta.

-Queríamos darte una sorpresa, como dijo Dylan- le respondí con voz monótona.

-¿Esa era la única razón?- me miró con dolor y culpabilidad, escrutando mi rostro con sus ojos azul intenso.

-¿Almorzar en familia?- pregunté tentativamente, él sabía mi verdadera razón pero yo no admitiría eso, menos ahora, delante de mi hijo y después de haberme encontrado de frente con su engaño.

-Vamos, los llevaré a mi restaurante favorito- respondió levantándose y cargando a Dylan.

Cuando me puse de pie me acercó a su cuerpo y pasó su brazo libre por mis hombros, besó mi mejilla a lo que me estremecí, de esa manera salimos de la cafetería. Me movía por inercia, como un zombi.

Nos llevó a su auto y yo subí mientras él acomodaba a Dylan en el asiento trasero. Cuando arrancó el auto yo miré por la ventanilla, encerrándome en mis pensamientos.

¿Me había equivocado tomando la decisión? ¿Me había dejado llevar por la ilusión nuevamente? Había sido fácil intentar perdonarlo cuando no había visto su engaño con mis propios ojos, ahora _ella_ tenía rostro, tenía nombre y este calvario se estaba haciendo cuesta arriba. ¿Por qué estaba empeñada en dañar esta aparente reconciliación?

Una mano buscó la mía en mi regazo y sobresaltada volteé hacia él, apretó mi mano y me acarició dulcemente con el pulgar, mientras me sonreía y fijaba su vista al frente nuevamente, yo miré alternativamente su mano, grande, con las uñas pulcramente recortadas, envolviendo la mía, pequeña, femenina, con las uñas ligeramente largas y su rostro, su perfil ya que tenía su vista fija en el camino, se veía en paz. Esa paz que yo dudaba volver a tener algún día.

Durante todo el almuerzo no fui capaz de pronunciar una frase que contuviera más de 4 palabras, Dylan monopolizo la conversación con su padre, lo cual agradecí inmensamente, y Jasper a su vez me lanzaba miradas cada vez más preocupadas. Yo me limité a estudiar concienzudamente los platos que me ponían enfrente y los engullí como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, no quería pensar demasiado.

Cuando tomábamos el postre el repique de mi celular me sobresaltó a tal punto que di un respingo en el asiento.

-¿Hola?- conteste rápidamente al ver que era Bella quien llamaba.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- ignoré su pregunta, no quería derrumbarme aún.

-Ya terminó mi cita y quería saber de ti, tu voz me dice que algo pasó. Te conozco bien- aseguró

-Dylan está muy bien- me fui por la tangente para que entendiera que no era el momento para hablar.

-¿Quieres que pase la tarde con él? ¿Necesitas estar sola?- preguntó y yo suspiré aliviada.

-Está bien, lo llevaré a tu casa al terminar de almorzar- le respondí simplemente.

-Ok, los estaré esperando- se despidió y podía notar su preocupación en el tono que utilizó antes de colgar.

De manera ausente guarde el teléfono y volví a prestarle mi entera atención al trozo de pastel que tenía enfrente, intentando adivinar los ingredientes que lo componían. La mente en momentos de presión funciona de manera extraña.

-Alice- el llamado fuerte y autoritario me sobresaltó y volví a dar un respingo mientras subía la mirada hacia Jasper que me miraba entre molesto y preocupado. Miré a los lados y no conseguí a Dylan en su silla y volteé a mirar a Jasper interrogante.

-Está en el área infantil, ni cuenta te diste cuando se levantó- me reprochó- ¿Qué te sucede? Llevo media hora intentando hablarte- preguntó con evidente molestia.

-¿Quién es?- pregunte sin poder contenerme.

-¿Quién? Alice, te hice una pregunta. Estas muy rara y no sé qué te pasa- dijo extendiendo su mano para tomar la mía y yo la retiré evitando su tacto. Me miró entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Por qué estas así?

-Charlotte…- susurré a media voz.

Pude percibir su tensión, cómo sus músculos se contraían, cómo su expresión se tornaba inescrutable, pude ver como se trasformaba en ese Jasper que yo no conocía.

-¿Qué te dijo?- la ira que destilaba su voz me estremeció e inconscientemente incliné mi cuerpo lejos de su alcance.

-Entonces, si es ella- murmuré reflexivamente y el abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó cerrando los ojos, apoyó los codos en la mesa y la frente en sus manos.

-Adivine, no fue difícil. Ustedes me dieron las señales y yo solo tuve que unirlas- me encogí de hombros con una indiferencia que en realidad no sentía, omití la información de Bree, no quería que tuviera problemas.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó pasando las manos por su cara y abriendo los ojos, vislumbré la misma incertidumbre que sentía yo en su mirada.

-No lo sé- le respondí con la voz rota- ¿Por qué ella?- le pregunté y yo misma me reproché la desesperación en mi voz, intenté ocultar la típica pregunta de "¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?" tras esa aparentemente inocente pregunta.

Ninguna respuesta, pasaron minutos y mas minutos, solo mirándonos, yo esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó y con cada minuto que pasaba se hacía más profundo el hueco en mi pecho.

-Te Amo- fue lo que dijo y yo tragué grueso, negando con la cabeza, tenía ganas de llorar, pero ninguna lagrima era capaz de salir.

Me levanté de golpe y corrí al baño, dejándolo solo en la mesa, con los hombros hundidos y viéndose guapo de cualquier manera pero aún así miserable.

En el baño, me miré en el espejo, el hoyo en mi pecho me estaba consumiendo cual fuego lento, no tenia certeza de nada, las dudas sobre mis decisiones volvieron a asaltarme y me cuestioné nuevamente el hecho de enfrentar a mi hijo a la agonía de la muerte lenta de su familia o a hacer que todo pasara de una buena vez.

-¿Mami?- la voz de Dylan en la entrada del baño me hizo respirar profundo, no era una decisión para tomar a la ligera.

-Aquí estoy corazón- le dije haciendo que entrara, era el baño de Damas pero el aún estaba muy pequeño y si tenía que ir podía acompañarlo yo mientras pudiera.

-Tengo pipi- me dijo apretando su manita en su entrepierna- Papi me dijo que estabas aquí.

-Ven, te ayudo- le dije ignorando el comentario sobre su padre.

Cuando salimos del baño, Jasper ya había pagado la cuenta y nos esperaba para salir del restaurante, me miraba suplicante y yo ignoraba su mirada, cuando me preguntaba algo le respondía con monosílabos.

En el estacionamiento del hospital, me bajé rápidamente del auto y tomé a Dylan en brazos que se había quedado dormido.

-¿Quieres conocer mi oficina?- preguntó nerviosamente- Cuando estuvo Dylan hospitalizado no quisiste ir- murmuró pasando su mano por el cuello y aflojando un poco su corbata.

-No quiero- le respondí simplemente, yo si la conocía, pero él no lo sabía- Adiós.

-Alice- me llamó cuando me dirigía a mi auto, me detuve sin voltearme- Nos vemos en casa- esa frase no era una simple despedida, era su manera de preguntarme si me conseguiría en casa.

Yo no volteé, ni le respondí tampoco, comencé a andar nuevamente hacia mi auto. Cuando arranqué lo divisé parado cerca de su auto con las manos en los bolsillos y la incertidumbre marcada en sus facciones.

-::-

Mire a Bella alzar en brazos a Dylan, en la puerta de su casa desde mi auto, Bella me miró interrogante y le hice una seña aunque no se bien que quise decir con eso y arranqué rápidamente el motor.

Manejé por horas, sin rumbo fijo, di vueltas por la ciudad mirando todo y a la vez nada, manejé de manera imprudente, deseando por instantes que un camión impactara mi auto de frente, dejándome muerta al instante, mi mundo se caía a pedazos a mí alrededor y no era capaz de detener esa avalancha. La visión de un muñeco de Ben 10 en el asiento trasero por el retrovisor me hizo orillarme y detenerme, no podía fallarle a mi hijo.

No sabía porque me estaba pasando esto porque él no me lo dijo, no ha sido sincero, nunca. Ha decidido ocultarme sus motivos y yo de estúpida le había dejado jugar conmigo nuevamente. Vivía en un perfecto cuento de hadas... ¿En qué momento el cuento se volvió pesadilla? ¿Donde está mi Felices Por Siempre? ¿Mi final feliz? Jasper se había llevado todo, mi felicidad, mi familia, mis sueños.

Golpeé el volante, gritando desesperada, buscando llorar por todos los medios, deseándolo, pero estaba tan destrozada que el llanto se negaba a salir, negándome ese privilegio. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía ignorar las imágenes que se agolpaban en mi mente incesantemente, no podía negar que veía a ambos, desnudos, sudorosos, gimiendo, jadeando de placer y que esas imágenes eran puñales que laceraban mi pecho de un lado al otro, haciendo heridas grandes, profundas en mi corazón de insipientes latidos.

Recogí mis piernas colocándolas encima del asiento, abrazándolas y enterrando la cabeza entre las rodillas. El nudo en la garganta no cedía, estaba allí, atormentándome, recordándome el dolor y se negaba a irse, no se relajaba ni un poco, ni para irse ni para dejarme llorar.

Comencé a mecerme ausentemente mientras pensaba, en mis decisiones, las tomadas y las que debía tomar, no podía seguir viviendo es este constante dolor, en la constante incertidumbre de su sinceridad que hasta ahora me ha demostrado es nula.

No podía seguir dejando que me engañara y lo más importante no podía seguir engañándome a mí misma, no podía seguir viviendo en ese cuento de hadas porque eso simplemente no existía, nunca existió. Jasper no era mi príncipe azul, yo no era ninguna Cenicienta, Aurora o Blanca Nieves, yo era simplemente yo, amándolo con todas mis fuerzas, creyendo en él, en sus palabras bonitas, en su carácter siempre dispuesto a complacerme.

¿Acaso había alguna manera de salvar este amor enfermo de muerte? ¿No era mejor dejar que muriera de una vez por todas? Todo este fin de semana había sido nuevamente la Alice que creía ciegamente en sus guardias nocturnas, la que comprendía sus ausencias y su rechazo, excusándolos como cansancio, había creído en él, había dejado que me hiciera el amor, aún notando cambios en él, en su forma de tratarme, en su manera de tocarme. ¡Demonios! Me había gustado eso y todo era por ella, por esa mujer. Quizás pensaba en ella cuando me tocaba y yo como una tonta dejándome hacer el amor.

No me había dicho en ningún momento sus verdaderos motivos para estar con esa mujer, lo de mi negativa a embarazarme nuevamente era una estupidez, yo lo sabía, pero me había dejado engatusar, me había convencido a mí misma que ese era su motivo.

Tan desesperada estaba de salvar mi familia, mi mundo perfecto, que habría aceptado cualquier cosa por excusa, hoy el muy cobarde tampoco tuvo la entereza para decírmelo de frente, me había dicho "Te Amo" como si ese fuera su verdadero motivo, es un canalla mentiroso, un estúpido manipulador. Si me amara sería suficiente para él, si de verdad sintiera eso no habría tenido necesidad de estar con otra.

Yo lo amo y aunque me ha halagado seguir recibiendo atención de los hombres en la calle, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza estar con otro, ni siquiera en el tiempo que ni me tocaba, era impensable para mi, se me hacia asqueroso dejarme tocar por otro hombre. En cambio él, no había tenido reparo en dejarse atender por esa zorra disfrazada de gatito asustado.

¡Estúpida y mil veces estúpida! ¿Cuántas veces se habrían reído de mi estupidez después de haberse revolcado? ¿Cuánta gente no se habría dado cuenta ya y se reían a mis espaldas? Todo el hospital lo sabría quizás y dirían susurrando "Pobre Señora Whitlock" en eso me había convertido, en la "Pobre Señora Whitlock", "Engañada Señora Whitlock", "Estúpida Señora Whitlock".

Su apellido, ese del cual me sentía tan orgullosa, ese que presumía solo tendríamos mis hijos y yo, ahora no era más que una maldición para mi, un estigma marcado a fuego en mi piel, en mi mente, en mi corazón y en mi alma, una marca imposible de olvidar como este amor que me está consumiendo. Jasper me había hecho suya en todos los sentidos y yo siempre le pertenecería, pero él no es mío, nunca lo fue y no lo será, estoy cansada, de luchar, de ser la esposa y madre perfecta, voy intentar decidir lo que me duela menos, se que Dylan sufrirá conmigo pero es preferible que sea un solo dolor y no alargar esta agonía por años.

Una luz de linterna y nudillos golpeando la ventanilla me sacaron del mundo en que me encontraba inmersa y un policía me miraba extrañado desde afuera.

-¿Todo bien señorita?- preguntó en cuanto bajé el vidrio de la ventanilla.

-Sí, todo bien. Muchas gracias- le respondí forzando una sonrisa y él me miro aún más preocupado.

-¿Qué hace en medio de la carretera? Es peligroso- me dijo

-Yo me sentí mareada y me orille por precaución a esperar que se me pasara- le mentí

El policía asintió, entendiendo, imagino que mi posición cuando me encontró hacia creíble mi mentira.

-¿Ya está mejor? Si quiere puedo escoltarla a su destino o llevarla y mandaremos una grúa para su vehículo, pero esta zona es muy peligrosa para una dama sola- ofreció galantemente.

-Muchas gracias, ya me siento mejor.- le aseguré mientras encendía al motor nuevamente.

-Maneje con cuidado- me dijo mientras yo arrancaba.

Llegué a casa, por donde pasaba y veía cosas de Jasper las tomaba y fui a la habitación, abrí el closet, donde antes me encantaba ver su ropa mezclada con la mía, no teníamos división porque a ambos nos gustaba que nuestra ropa oliera al otro o por lo menos eso era antes.

Busqué una maleta grande y la puse sobre la cama, comenzando a guardar ropa sin prestarle mucha atención a la tarea, pantalones, camisas, trajes, corbatas, ropa interior se mezclaban, se llenó y la cerré con algo de dificultad. Lo que quedaba lo acomodé en otra maleta, en esta metí todos sus zapatos sin importarme que estos ensuciaran la ropa que quedaba.

Cuando no quedaba ni una prenda suya en el closet y terminé de cerrar la ultima maleta, esto fue como mi catalizador, la bomba de tiempo que había estado haciendo "tic tac" en mi pecho y en mi garganta explotó por fin, dejando salir todo mi dolor en lagrimas, en lastimeros sollozos y gritos que presa de la desesperación y decepción me estaban consumiendo.

Me tumbé en la alfombra al pie de la cama que habíamos compartido y me oville, abrazándome a mí misma, ahogándome en mi dolor, pero más segura que nunca de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Porque no puedo, no puedo seguir con esta farsa, este matrimonio no tiene salvación, esta familia esta desahuciada desde que dejé de ser suficiente para él, desde que esa mujer entró a nuestras vidas. Mi vida sería un infierno sin él, pero sería mucho peor estando con él, me sentía incapaz de intentar perdonarlo ahora que su traición tenía rostro, era más real y por eso mismo más difícil de perdonar y mucho más de olvidar.

No tenia las fuerzas para luchar contra ella cuando ni siquiera sabía cuál había sido mi error, cuando no sabía qué era lo que me faltaba. No iba a poder tener intimidad con él nuevamente, no después de todas las imágenes que había agolpado mi mente en las últimas horas, con ella tan rubia, tan alta, tan frágil de protagonista con el cuerpo de mi marido sobre ella.

Mis fuerzas no son suficientes para enfrentar esto, no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Alice?- levanté la vista.

Allí estaba él en la puerta de la habitación, con su vista fija en mi, entre mis lagrimas pude ver su expresión preocupada y cómo se lanzó hacia mí y llegó a mi lado levantándome en brazos, apoyándome en su regazo.

Y luche contra él, peleé fieramente para soltarme de su agarre, chillando y gritando desesperada por que su tacto quemaba y no quería sentir eso, no quería estar en sus brazos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te pasa?- repetía incesante mientras luchaba conmigo para tomarme entre sus brazos.

Me arrastré por el suelo hasta quedar lejos de él recostada contra la puerta del closet respirando superficialmente, y él quedó frente a mí contra la cama en el suelo también con la respiración igual de agitada que la mía. Me miraba derrotado, con dolor y suplicante.

-¿Dónde está Dylan?- preguntó luego de unos momentos donde solo nos observamos el uno al otro y en los que sentí nuevas lagrimas surcar mi rostro silenciosamente.

-En casa de Bella- respondí secamente.

Paseó la mirada por la habitación y reparó en las grandes maletas que estaban una al lado de la otra junto a la puerta del baño, las miró y luego devolvió su vista a mí, con la suplica dominando en sus ojos.

-No te vayas- dijo con un suspiro y yo cerré los ojos mientras respiraba profundo.

-Yo no me voy- le dije y me sorprendí de lo fuerte que salió mi voz

-¿Y las maletas?- preguntó, yo seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando le respondí.

-Te vas tú- lo escuché contener el aliento y cuando sus brazos me rodearon abrí los ojos asustada, no quería esto, no quería sus brazos envolviéndome.

-No Alice por favor, no quiero dejarlos, son mi familia, mi vida, no me voy a ir- repetía esta letanía una y otra vez mientras yo luchaba contra sus brazos y cuando no pude librarme me deje caer como una muñeca de trapo, de alguna forma tenía que soltarme.

Relajó su agarre para revisar si me había desmayado y de esa forma me aparté de él nuevamente, arrastrándome por el suelo sin darle la espalda, como un animal asustado frente a su depredador.

-Te vas a ir, porque así lo he decidido, contrataré un abogado para el divorcio, podrás visitar a Dylan cuantas veces quieras pero yo tendré la custodia, le pasarás pensión alimenticia al niño, a mi no me darás ni un centavo, solo la casa, hasta que el niño cumpla 18 años y será suya. Yo solo quiero que me des la libertad- le dije con voz fuerte mientras me levantaba, secándome las lágrimas.

No lo dejaría ver cuán destruida estoy, debía ser fuerte y firme para lograr que se fuera aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo, si él veía un mínimo indicio de debilidad de mi parte se aprovecharía de eso y mi decisión corría peligro, así como mi salud mental si me dejaba convencer nuevamente por sus artimañas.

-¡Te dije que no mencionaras mas esa palabra! ¡No te daré el divorcio, eres mía Alice, mía!- gritó levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia mi amenazadoramente.

Me empequeñecí con su actitud, estaba fuera de sí, mirándome duramente, yo pegué mi espalda a la pared más cercana con miedo.

-Me darás el divorcio Jasper, si no te vas tú, nos iremos Dylan y yo, no quiero enfrentar al niño a un cambio tan drástico como irnos de la casa que él ha conocido como "hogar" aunque nada más lejano a la realidad porque esto siempre fue una farsa, una estúpida comedia de una familia feliz. Si tú te niegas a irte no me dejarás otra opción- su mirada me aterrorizaba pero no flaqueé al decirle esto, resuelta me dirigí al armario a tomar unas cuantas cosas mías para irme de esta porquería de "hogar"

-No iras a ninguna parte- me dijo al oído mientras me tomaba de un brazo y pegando mi espalda a su pecho. Pude sentir contra uno de mis omoplatos el latido desesperado de su corazón, su aliento contra la piel de mi cuello mientras me olía. Yo estaba paralizada, no sabía qué hacer.

-Exijo que me respondas ¿Por qué todo esto? ¿Qué hizo que cambiaras de idea hoy?- preguntó suavemente a mi oído, rozándolo con sus labios causando que me estremeciera a causa de los escalofríos, tragué grueso intentando mantener la entereza.

-¿Acaso tu me has dicho a mí el por qué? No puedes exigir lo que no das- le dije con la rabia explotando en mi pecho y removiéndome hasta que soltó su agarre en mi brazo, me volteé violentamente para enfrentarlo cara a cara- Me cansé de dejarme engañar Jasper, tú no me dices por qué me engañaste con esa mujer, no voy a seguir conformándome con las migajas de tu sinceridad, no puedo seguir con esta mentira, con esta fantasía que hemos creado, no puedo Dr. Whitlock- lo nombré con asco, como si fuera una gran grosería y él retrocedió por la fuerza de mis palabras.

-Vete Jasper, vive tu vida sin tener que esconderte y sin tener que mentirme, yo trataré de vivir por y para mi hijo, es lo único que tengo y lo único que tendré. Vete por favor- le rogué abrazándome a mi misma y retrocediendo.

Mi miró por largo rato, estudiándome, siendo testigo del dolor que él mismo me estaba causando. Mis fuerzas se estaban agotando y mi debilidad estaba saliendo a flote.

-Te herí profundamente ¿cierto?- susurró con voz rota, bajando la mirada.

Un sollozo escapó de mi garganta, seguido por otros más débiles.

-Como nadie podría hacerlo nunca- respondí sinceramente entre sollozos colocando una mano en el medio de mi pecho, donde se alojaba un punzante dolor y la otra sobre mi boca para acallar los sonidos de mi llanto.

El asintió y caminó hacia las maletas mientras yo me derrumbaba nuevamente, deslizándome por la pared hasta el suelo, abracé mis piernas y silenciando mis sollozos contra mis rodillas esta vez.

Las arrastró hasta la puerta y volteó a verme, lágrimas surcaban su rostro al igual que el mío, el dolor de su mirada paralizó mi respiración, aumentando al mismo tiempo esa opresión en el medio de mi pecho.

-Te Amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré, sé que tú me amas también, este no es el final, lucharé por recuperarte- aseguro en un susurró antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Yo esperé hasta escuchar la puerta principal trancarse y luego su coche arrancar para dejarme ir al dolor.

Grité, grité hasta casi desgarrar mi garganta del dolor. Estoy sola ahora, yo y todo lo que defendí de mi vida perfecta ahora vagamos, todos hechos pedazos, dando vueltas solos, mientras Jasper encuentra su propio camino*.

-::-

Nota de autora:

* El párrafo Final: Referencia a un trozo de la traducción de la letra de la canción Your Star de Evanescence.

Les recomiendo la canción, es sumamente triste. Se que me he tardado y ya saben que se debe a mi dolencia en la muñeca, para que se me mejore tendré que operarme y estoy buscando al medico que lo haga, por eso no les doy seguridad de cumplir los días de publicación puntualmente, pero tratare de que las actualizaciones no se distancien mas de 15 días entre una y otra.

Les quiero agradecer a todas las que votaron por mi en el TeeneageDreamsTwilightContest, quede de 5to lugar y no me importa no haber quedado en el cuadro porque disfrute mucho escribiendo esa historia y he disfrutado también de todos los comentarios así que GRACIAS por su apoyo!

**Gracias a las que dejaron su review**: Alice Carlie Hallen, dulceswanseitacullen, Celestt, betzacosta, Asira Cullen, Elisita, alijazz4ever, Dafne Clarisa Cullen, adriana cullen hale, carly360, Romy92, MarVe.S, Adriu.

**Gracias especiales a mis queridas y amadas Betas**, Ginegine y betzacosta, soy afortunada de tener dos y además las mejores! Son Genialosas!

**Respuestas:**

Celestt: Por fin se supo, vamos a ver que hace Jasper y que hace Alice. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Nos leemos!

Dafne Clarisa Cullen: Hola! Que bueno que te gusto! Yo digo que Charlotte tampoco es totalmente culpable. Nos leemos! Cuidate!

Ya esta bueno de hablar…

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Es una separación definitiva? ¿Podrán vivir lejos el uno del otro? ¿Cómo tomara Dylan la noticia?

¿Merezco Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad, use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

**Clasificación M por temas adultos, escenas fuertes y lemmons.**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

"_Yo esperé hasta escuchar la puerta principal trancarse y luego su coche arrancar para dejarme ir al dolor._

_Grité, grité hasta casi desgarrar mi garganta del dolor. Estoy sola ahora, yo y todo lo que defendí de mi vida perfecta ahora vagamos, todos hechos pedazos, dando vueltas solos, mientras Jasper encuentra su propio camino*."_

**Pesadilla**

**Capitulo 9**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, hecha un ovillo en el suelo de esa habitación que compartí con él. En esa habitación que olía a su perfume, en esa habitación en que compartimos por primera vez como marido y mujer.

_Después del pequeño brindis en celebración por nuestra boda y el bautizo de Dylan llegamos al que sería nuestro nuevo hogar, lo habíamos amueblado y teníamos todo listo para venir aquí este día. Era el símbolo de un comienzo como familia verdadera, era nuestro hogar, donde veríamos crecer a nuestro bebé y a los otros que tuviéramos más adelante._

_La habitación de mi bebé era hermosa, lo colocamos en su cuna, encendimos el monitor y nos fuimos a nuestra nueva habitación que era justo la del lado, antes de cruzar la puerta Jasper me detuvo._

_-Alto aquí, mi princesa -. El brazo que había estado en mi cintura guiándome ahora estaba frente a mí cortándome el paso._

_-¿Qué sucede, mi vida? - Le pregunté con una sonrisa aunque mirándolo extrañada._

_-Debo cumplir una tradición - me dijo y acto seguido se agachó pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo de mis rodillas y el otro en mi espalda._

_Yo simplemente pase mis brazos por su cuello, sosteniéndome y me carcajeé con su acción. No veía a Jasper siendo ese tipo de hombre, pero aquí estaba él, haciendo ese gesto tan romántico para mí, llevándome en brazos al que sería nuestro lecho de ahora en adelante._

_Me depositó en la cama y me besó con infinito amor y ternura, esa noche, nuestra noche de bodas me hizo el amor con tal delicadeza que me hizo llorar de la emoción, me marcó como suya para siempre._

Los recuerdos que antaño eran los más felices y hermosos de mi vida, los que hinchaban mi pecho de felicidad, eran ahora los más dolorosos, con los que sentía mi pecho sangrar, gota a gota, lentamente.

No podía detener los sollozos desgarradores que salían de mi garganta, me estaba muriendo por dentro, me faltaba el aire, me sentía morir en cada segundo.

-¿Alice? - Escuche una voz femenina pero no pude abrir los ojos, no tenía fuerzas para nada, el dolor me estaba consumiendo y no podía mover ni un musculo.

Me sentí acunada por unos brazos y me aferré a quien quiera que fuera, como si mi vida dependiera del soporte que me estaba brindando.

-¡Edward! - gritó. Ahora reconocí la voz de Bella, mis sollozos se intensificaron.

-Lo perdí… Divorcio… Maletas…- balbuceé entre sollozos desesperados sin poder hilar una frase coherente.

-¿Bella? - La voz desconocida de un hombre flotó hasta mí y yo apreté mis dedos con fuerza en torno a la camisa de mi amiga, mis sollozos haciéndose más fuertes, volviendo a gritar -. ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó el hombre.

-Ayúdame a subirla a la cama -. La angustia y preocupación llenaban la voz de mi amiga.

No, la cama no, esa cama no. Su olor estaba impregnado allí más que en el resto de la habitación, no quería tocar el sitio donde tantas veces me hizo suya. Cuando unos brazos me levantaron del suelo chillé con fuerza, me retorcí, luché, estuve a punto de caer, porque él que me levantó pero no se esperaba ese arranque de violencia de mi parte.

-¡La cama no! - Grité desesperadamente entre sollozos.

Bella tomó mi cara entre sus manos, limpió las lágrimas de mi rostro y me hizo mirarla de frente, su angustia se reflejaba en su expresión y con la mirada le rogué que no me llevara a la cama. El hombre que me tenía en brazos me dejó sobre mis pies delicadamente, pero no soltó su agarre de mis brazos, manteniéndome en pie gracias a ese soporte.

-¿Mami? - La voz de mi hijo me removió el mundo por completo, esto que me estaba destrozando a mí, lo destruiría a él.

Volteé a la puerta, allí estaba él, mi pequeño, con un peluche de Alienígena tomado de un pie, arrastrándolo y mirándome con ojitos asustados, miré a Bella y ella me miró con dolor, imagino que suponía cuál era mi situación. Respiré profundo, recuperando el control.

Dylan era mi cable a tierra firme y al verlo allí fue como salir del pozo oscuro en que me encontraba, respirando desesperadamente al llegar a la superficie, debía mantenerme en pie, por él.

-Déjennos solos, por favor - pedí con voz ronca y quebrada, tomando aire e intentando detener mis ganas de seguir pataleando y luchando contra el mundo, mi hijo era mi fortaleza y lo tenía conmigo.

Dylan corrió hacia mí y abrazó mis piernas, eso me hizo sentir mejor y peor a la vez. Me estaba reconfortando pero al precio de su propia felicidad, mi hijo no sabía que sucedía pero inocentemente me ayudaba. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello, en ese cabello tan parecido al de su padre y suspiré con añoranza, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Estarás bien? - Preguntó Bella con duda, tomando mi mano libre y apretándola, mostrándome su apoyo.

Yo asentí con la cabeza cerrando brevemente los ojos.

-Estaremos abajo - me dijo, le hizo una seña al hombre con la cabeza y juntos salieron de mi habitación. Me fije en el hombre y me avergoncé porque un desconocido me encontrara de esa manera.

El dolor volvió a invadirme, dejé escapar varios sollozos y Dylan levantó su carita para verme.

-¿Tas enferma, mami? Papi te va a cudar -. Me arrodillé frente a él, acariciando su bello rostro con mis dos manos, apartando su cabello un poco largo de su cara, mirando en mí bebé al hombre que tanto daño me estaba haciendo, no podía contener las lágrimas silenciosas que escapaban de mis ojos.

Lo abracé, con fuerza y él correspondió a mi abrazo, me senté en el suelo, colocándolo en mi regazo, acunándolo.

-¿Pod qué llodas mami? - Preguntó viéndome fijamente con sus grandes e inocentes ojos verdes, poniendo una de sus manos en mi mejilla, yo incliné el rostro hacia su mano.

-Mami simplemente se siente mal, pronto estará mejor, ya verás - le dije intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Llama a papi pada que te cude -. Sonreí con tristeza al escucharlo hablar, el niño tenía algunos problemas para pronunciar las R´s. Jasper siempre estaba corrigiéndolo y le enseñaba como hacerlo correctamente.

-Mi amor, tu papi no va a poder venir - le dije con un nudo atorado en mi garganta, no sabía cuál era la mejor manera de explicárselo, aún es muy pequeño para entender de divorcios y ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Pod qué? - Sus ojitos llenos de miedo me hirieron más profundamente. No quería dañarlo. ¿Acaso había una manera de evitarle el dolor a mi hijo? Este dolor o cualquier otro, quería salvarlo de todo, pero no podía.

-Papi no podrá quedarse en las noches con nosotros, mi vida, es difícil para mami -. Traté de no mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle todo ya que no lo entendería.

-Él va a cudar gente en la noche ¿vedad? - Preguntó con inocencia y yo apreté los labios y asentí levemente.

-Él tiene que hacer muchas cosas fuera de casa, pero él estará contigo cariño, cuando lo necesites, mami se encargará de que tengas a tu papá contigo - le aseguré, convenciéndolo tanto a él como a mí misma que aunque no sea un esposo perfecto por lo menos era buen padre y que continuara así.

-Yo lo extraño cuando no está y tú también - dijo con tristeza y yo suspiré con lágrimas en el rostro aún.

-A montones bebé, pero he hecho todo lo que he podido, perdóname - le pedí con voz quebrada.

-No llodes mami, papi nos extaña también, él nos quiede mucho -. Le abracé con fuerza, sollozando nuevamente.

Ésta sería la única vez que mi hijo me vería derrumbada por culpa de su padre, la única vez que usaría su calidez nata para calentar mi frío corazón.

Los sollozos poco a poco fueron disminuyendo y los convertí en una nana para mi pequeño, le tarareé meciéndolo poco a poco. Cuando me calmé, lo separé de mi pecho y lo observé, él me miraba de vuelta con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, mi amor, eres la mejor medicina para mami cuando se siente mal -. Acaricié su rostro con cariño -. Es hora de dormir, cariño - le dije y él hizo un mohín.

-Quiedo jugar un datito mas. Cuando me dé sueño me acuesto en mi cama y no te molesto -. No pude soportar y asentí, lo llevé a su cuarto.

-Quédate aquí, cariño, vendré en unos momentos a darte las buenas noches - le pedí y él me regaló una de sus enormes sonrisas aceptando. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Me dispuse a bajar para tranquilizar a mi amiga, suponía que estaría como un león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro, ansiosa por saber qué me sucedía.

Como me lo suponía así estaba. La conseguí en la cocina, el hombre estaba sentado en la mesa con una taza de café en las manos, siguiéndola atentamente con la mirada.

-Bella- la llamé con voz ronca, mis gritos habían hecho estragos con mi voz.

-¡Alice!- exclamó entre aliviada y nerviosa, se lanzó hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Cómo sigues? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Tengo una ligera idea de que pudo haber pasado, pero no quiero imaginar que sea verdad, Alice, así que tendrás que explicármelo y si es lo que yo pienso Jasper va a tener que agarrarse bien esas pelotas porque pienso colgarlo de ellas en una de las alas del avión que pilota Edward -. Hablaba rápidamente, apenas tomando aire entre frases. Y pensar que antes de todo esto yo era igual o peor que ella.

Cerré los ojos ante la mención de "mi esposo". Cuando abrí los ojos miré al desconocido que me veía entre avergonzado y considerado.

-Eres el famoso piloto -. Él asintió frunciendo el ceño, extrañado de que desviara el tema -. Lamento la primera impresión que te di, por lo general no soy tan histérica - intenté bromear y él apreció mi esfuerzo con una brillante sonrisa.

-Que aburrimiento entonces - exclamó siguiéndome la broma y yo suspiré.

-¿Dónde está Dylan? - Preguntó Bella preocupada.

-En su cuarto jugando, no quiere dormir aún. Como cuando las fulanas guardias, conserva la esperanza de que venga su padre - respondí con tristeza, bajando la mirada a mis manos que se retorcían nerviosamente.

-Iré a jugar con él mientras platican - dijo Edward haciendo un ademan de levantarse-. Si me lo permites, claro - agregó nervioso mirándome.

-Claro, aunque no es necesario - lo detuve -. A fin de cuentas, no eres tan desconocido ahora que presenciaste lo de arriba, tienes derecho a saber el motivo, aunque si no quieres saberlo puedes jugar con él, apuesto que lleva toda la tarde jugando contigo. ¿O me equivoco? - Pregunté mirando a Bella, ella simplemente asintió.

-Anda con Dylan, Edward, pero por favor no hagan mucho desastre, Alice estará muy cansada para recogerlo y yo no lo haré - dijo Bella como si fuera su madre.

-Claro - exclamó el chico encogiéndose de hombros -. No quiero ser yo el colgado de las pelotas, en mi propio avión - dijo haciendo como que le daba escalofríos y saliendo de la cocina para ir a hacerle compañía a mi hijo.

Observé la manera en que interactuaban ellos, me gustaba eso y me alegraba por mi amiga, al parecer había encontrado al correcto, aunque no sea muy "estable" que digamos eso de salir con un piloto.

Bella me sirvió una taza de café y me senté en la mesa observando fijamente la taza entre mis manos. Ella esperaba pacientemente a que me decidiera a hablar, pero yo no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-¿Lo hizo de nuevo? ¿Lo viste esta vez? - Preguntó Bella perdiendo la paciencia e incitándome a hablar.

Negué con la cabeza, levantando la mirada, las lágrimas volvían a acudir a mis ojos y parpadeé varias veces para eliminarlas.

-No lo hizo o eso creo, quizás en este momento esté con… con _ella_- dije dudando en la ultima parte, sabía que tenía que decir su nombre para que no me siguiera hiriendo, pero no me creí capaz de ser fuerte en ese momento y por eso la volví a llamar como venía haciendo cuando no sabía quién era.

-¿Entonces? No entiendo Alice. ¿Te dejó? Así como así ¿se fue con la otra?- Preguntó Bella un poco desesperada y cabreada.

-Yo lo corrí- le dije y ella me miró asombrada e interrogante -. Supe quién era ella, le di rostro y nombre, no lo pude soportar, Bella, se hizo real y no pude seguir cegada - le expliqué llorando de nuevo. Ella se levantó y fue hacia mí, abrazándome.

-Cuéntame bien, Alice, porque sinceramente no comprendo - me pidió agachada frente a mí y mirándome fijamente.

Le conté todo, desde que entré al hospital, mi conversación con Bree, la manera en que uní las piezas y cómo Jasper desaprovechó la última oportunidad que le di de ser sincero conmigo, le conté como tomé la decisión y la discusión con él. Descargué todo mi dolor mientras hablaba con mi amiga, me desahogué, lloré nuevamente pero en cierta manera me sentía más fuerte que cuando decidí perdonarlo, aunque dolía horrores separarme de él, estaba mucho más segura de mi decisión.

-::-

Hace un par de horas que Bella se había ido, acompañada de Edward, luego de contarle ella simplemente me abrazó y me consoló hasta que yo misma me obligué a dejar de llorar. Bella quería quedarse a dormir en mi casa, pero me puse firme en que esto era algo que debía afrontar yo con mi hijo, solos. Ya no soy una adolescente que terminó con novio de preparatoria, soy una mujer que fracasó en su matrimonio, pero no puedo quedarme en casa viendo películas románticas comiendo un tarro de helado, la vida era más que eso y el mundo seguía girando a mi alrededor aunque yo sienta que está hecho pedazos o agrietado por lo menos.

Caminé por la casa, observando todo, cada detalle en la decoración hogareña, cada rincón lleno de recuerdos acumulados en tres años. Qué poco duró mi cuento de hadas, que rápido el príncipe volvió a ser sapo… Suspiré en la puerta del cuarto de Dylan, Edward había logrado que se durmiera pero sabía que las cosas con mi hijo no estaban del todo solucionadas ¿cómo explicarle a un niño de esa edad que su padre no vivirá más en la misma casa que nosotros? ¿Cómo decirle qué significa divorcio?

Nada de esto era fácil, me sentía sumamente desesperada, sonará cliché, una estupidez romántica, pero la verdad era que sin Jasper no sabía qué hacer, era increíble cómo se puede llegar a depender tanto de una persona hasta perder tu independencia. Yo era un ser libre, sin ningún tipo de ataduras y cuando Jasper entró a mi vida me até a él de todas las formas posibles y ahora tenía que dejarlo ir.

En la puerta de la habitación que compartí con Jasper observé el interior y me estremecí, fue como si tuviera memoria fotográfica, pero me azotaron mentalmente imágenes que aparecían difuminadas, como un holograma, desvaneciéndose para dar paso a otra, de lo que fuimos, nuestros cuerpos enredándose en las sabanas; haciendo el amor en el suelo, contra el closet; jugando con Dylan en la mañana de un domingo; yo arreglándole la corbata y él mirándome con adoración mientras lo hacía; acurrucados para dormir…

Respiré profundo y sacudí la cabeza, aguantando el nudo en mi garganta. Fui al closet, saqué sabanas limpias evitando observar lo vacío que se encontraba ahora sin la ropa de él, luego con paso decidido sin lanzar una nueva mirada a la cama fui a la habitación de mi hijo, esta noche buscaría su refugio, el calor de su pequeño cuerpo apretujado contra mí, mañana seria otro día y yo me haría más fuerte, eso espero.

.

_Cuatro meses más tarde._

.

El timbre de la casa sonaba, sé quién es y me apresuré en salir de la cocina a abrir la puerta, era sábado, lo que significaba que Jasper vendría y se llevaría a Dylan para pasar el día con él. Jasper estaba del otro lado con un ramo de flores en su mano y yo rodé lo ojos, él creía que eso me convencería de dar marcha atrás con el divorcio, como si las flores fueran un borrador mágico de memoria que me ayudarían a eliminar de mi mente su engaño.

-Hola- dijo nerviosamente, como hablaba cada vez que me veía desde cuatro meses atrás.

-Hola- dije secamente, separándome de la puerta, dejando a su elección si pasaba o no.

Obviamente sí lo hizo.

-¡Dylan, ya llego tu papá! - Le grité desde el pie de la escalera mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse. Me devolví a la cocina donde estaba terminando de recoger los trastos del desayuno y lo sentí detrás de mí. Tomaba respiraciones profundas intentando dominar el traicionero latido de emoción que se agitaba en mi pecho cada vez que lo veía, por eso le evitaba e ignoraba lo más que podía.

-Tus flores…- murmuró dubitativamente y yo volteé a verlo.

-Colócalas en un jarrón en cualquier sitio, sabes dónde está todo - le dije con las manos llenas de jabón mientras lavaba los platos, volví a concentrarme en la tarea que estaba haciendo.

Lo sentí moverse por la casa como antes y cerré los ojos conteniendo la nostalgia que me atacaba al tenerlo allí, en ese territorio tantas veces compartido.

-Las coloqué en la mesa de la sala - dijo entrando en la cocina y sentándose en su puesto, quiero decir, antiguo puesto en la cabecera de la mesa.

Emití un sonido de asentimiento, mientras secaba la losa, intentando evitar ponerme nerviosa ante su mirada que me seguía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Dylan que no bajaba de una buena vez?

-Alice…- comenzó a decir, yo sabía de qué quería hablar, de hecho mucho había tardado en sacar el tema, así que seguí con lo que estaba haciendo como si nada -. Recibí la citación para…

-¡Papi!- Dylan entró a la cocina y corrió hacia su padre, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir y haciendo que yo volteara a verlos y respirara profundo aliviada, más conversaciones y discusiones sobre lo mismo…

Jasper saludó a Dylan con una sonrisa en sus labios, podía ver su rostro iluminarse cuando veía al niño. Igual que pasaba conmigo, el amor que le teníamos a nuestro hijo era suficiente para liberar nuestras almas de la tortura en que estaban cuando estábamos cerca de él. Jasper no lo estaba pasando muy bien según sé, desde que se fue de la casa estaba viviendo con Peter.

Bree me había contado que en el trabajo parece un muerto en vida, ni siquiera sonreía y que se había vuelto apático, nada le importaba, le daba lo mismo si un paciente vivía o moría, cuando antes ver morir a un paciente le producía una gran frustración. Bree me rogaba que lo perdonara, sentía pena por el pobre Dr. Whitlock y se sentía culpable, ella creía que nuestra separación se debía a lo que me había dicho, cuestión que era cierta en parte, pero no era su culpa.

Peter me visitaba regularmente, siempre que podía pasaba por casa a ver si Dylan o yo necesitábamos algo. Se lo agradecía pero me sentía muy incómoda y me mostraba distante con él, no quería que malinterpretara la situación y buscara su oportunidad, se suponía que yo no sabía de sus sentimientos pero él me sorprendió comportándose como lo haría cualquier amigo. Tampoco intentaba interceder por Jasper como hacia Bree, supongo que Peter conocía más de los hechos que ella, quizás más que yo misma.

-Anda a buscar tu desintegrador de Aliens, necesito hablar con tu mami un momento. Quédate en tu cuarto, yo te buscaré cuando sea hora de irnos -. Escuché que le dijo a Dylan y eso me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, volteé nerviosa hacia los platos que estaba secando, me había quedado mirándolo más tiempo del que hubiese querido.

Sentí los pasos del niño salir de la cocina y subir las escaleras de nuevo, me tensé cuando sentí que se levantó de la mesa.

Mis manos temblaban porque mi cuerpo lo sentía acercarse a mí cautelosamente, seguí haciéndome la desentendida para ver si así lograba su desinterés, pero su cuerpo estaba cada vez más cerca del mío. Me sentía como un pequeño conejo acechado por un gran gato, tragué grueso cuando su respiración chocó con la piel de la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

-No iré a la dichosa reunión esa, ¿lo sabes verdad? - Me dijo al oído con voz ronca y yo cerré los ojos respirando agitadamente, mis puños también se cerraron aprisionando fuertemente la toalla que estaba usando para secar los platos, no pude evitar el estremecimiento de mi cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca.

-Pensé que eras tú el que quería una reconciliación -. La ironía invadió mi voz -. Para eso es la fulana reunión - le dije soltando la toalla y apoyando las manos en la encimera, intentando controlar el temblor incontrolable de mis extremidades.

-Tú y yo no necesitamos vernos en una sala de reuniones de un bufete de abogados con un par de ellos ahí para reconciliarnos, eso es estúpido, tú y yo somos más que esas ridículas formalidades -. Su brazo atrapó mi cintura y pegó mi cuerpo al suyo con un poco de fuerza pero tan delicadamente que fácilmente lo pude empujar hacia atrás con mi espalda y salí del espacio en que me tenia acorralada contra la encimera.

Me miró derrotado mientras yo sentía la ira bullir dentro de mí y respiraba entrecortadamente fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Crees que darme flores cada vez que me ves logrará que olvide tu engaño? ¿Crees que seducirme para que me acueste contigo de nuevo hará que deje de lado todo el dolor que me causaste? No, Jasper- le dije negando con la cabeza, él estaba paralizado donde lo había dejado, mirándome estupefacto.

-Te amo, Alice, eres mi esposa y no dejaras de serlo - murmuró desesperado pero inmóvil donde se encontraba, mirándome a los ojos. Sus manos se abrían y cerraban continuamente, en un intento por contener su propio genio.

-Estoy cansada de escuchar siempre lo mismo Jasper - le repliqué con voz cansada, hundiendo los hombros derrotada -. ¿No te cansas de destruirme? ¿No me dejaras ponerme de pie nunca más? Me haces sentir como que siempre vas a estar aquí para derribarme cada vez que intente levantarme -. Exterioricé mi desesperación y mi cansancio de luchar contra él y sus intentos de arreglar lo que ya no tenía remedio -. Me darás el divorcio por las buenas -. Tomé fuerzas cuadrando los hombros con la intención de sonar amenazante -. No querrás que contacte con tu amante, ¿cierto? - Su rostro se contrajo de rabia y se lanzó contra mí tomándome de un brazo con fuerza, lastimándome.

-No te acerques a esa mujer - me dijo en un siseo y yo removía mi brazo intentando soltarme.

Lo miré, su rostro me resultaba indescifrable, pocas veces había visto esa expresión en Jasper y todas desde que había comenzado su comportamiento extraño. El corazón me latía a mil por hora, no lograba reconocer al hombre con que compartí mi vida durante tres años y eso me asustó, un desconocido, eso era Jasper para mí.

-¿Quién eres? - Pregunté viéndolo a la cara desconcertada -. El Jasper con el que me casé jamás me hubiese tratado de la manera en que me trataste, ni como me estas tratando -. Impregné mis palabras de la decepción que sentía y él con expresión horrorizada me soltó y se volteó, apoyando las palmas de las manos en la mesa, dándome la espalda, su respiración era agitada.

-Soy un monstruo, Alice, un enfermo - murmuró tan calladamente que no estuve segura de haberlo escuchado.

El silencio de la casa era roto por algún correteo ocasional en el piso de arriba, lo que indicaba que Dylan estaba enfrascado en una fantasía de persecución de Extraterrestres y la respiración fuerte y pesada de Jasper.

Yo estaba paralizada sin comprender, no entendía sus palabras y por más que intentaba no les conseguía sentido.

-Jasper…- susurré cautelosamente recuperando la movilidad de mis pies y di un paso temeroso para acercarme a él, tenia este loco impulso de consolarlo, de apartar eso que lo atormentaba porque así era como lucía, atormentado, aún sin ver su rostro, la postura de su cuerpo gritaba tormento por todos lados.

-¿Quieres saber quién soy? - Preguntó con voz contenida volteándose hacia mí, lo que hizo que me paralizara al ver la expresión fría e indolente de su rostro.

Los latidos de mi corazón golpeaban fuertemente contra mis oídos hasta el punto de escuchar un pitido en ellos, me estremecí de temor al no conseguir en su mirada la calidez que tanto me gustaba.

-¿Quieres conocer al hombre con el que te casaste? - Continuó acercándose a mí con lentitud, esta vez no era seductoramente, era amenazante, con autoridad.

Tragué grueso, tenía la garganta seca y respiraba aceleradamente, era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, temía lo que me fuera a decir pero también ansiaba escucharlo, algo dentro de mi me decía que esto era importante, le respondí con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

-Toda… toda mi vida… -. Parecía tener dificultad para conseguir las palabras adecuadas, se había detenido a unos pasos de mí, parecía desesperado, a punto de explotar pero ahora no era amenazante, era increíble la manera en que sus emociones cambiaban de un segundo a otro -. Toda mi vida fui un maldito frustrado, un pusilánime que hacía todo lo que sus padres decían. Cuando fui a la universidad hice todo lo que mis profesores decían, cuando comencé la residencia en el hospital me guardé mis opiniones para no contradecir a los doctores de planta, siempre hice lo que ellos querían -. Su voz era suave y fría, conteniendo tanto desprecio, no estoy segura de si el desprecio era para esas personas o para él mismo.

Mi cuerpo era azotado por escalofríos con cada declaración suya.

-Te conocí a ti -. Ahora si me miró a los ojos, su mirada de reproche hizo que mi corazón se detuviera -, siempre hice lo que tú me pedias, comenzamos a salir cuando tú dijiste, siempre íbamos a donde tú querías, nos casamos cuando tu dijiste no cuando yo quise, nos mudamos a vivir juntos cuando tú creíste que era lo adecuado, la casa no la escogimos, la escogiste tú, quería tener otro hijo pero solo tú podías decidir cuándo tenerlo.

Los reclamos eran cada vez más secos, violentos con voz contenida, sus puños tan fuertemente apretados que las venas de sus manos sobresaltaban en su piel.

-Quería llevar a mi hijo al cine y tú me convencías de que lo mejor era ver una película en casa; quería hacer el amor en la ducha y tú me llevabas a la cama porque a ti te daba mucho frio; quería hacerlo en una posición específica y tú te negabas porque era incómoda y no te gustaba estar abajo, siempre querías ser tú quien llevara el ritmo, siempre hacía lo que tú querías, era tú marioneta.

La sangre corría fría por mis venas, no podía mover ni un musculo al ver su rostro, rojo de furia. En ningún momento levantó la voz y eso me asustaba más, mi pecho se movía con mi irregular respiración agitada, él también respiraba con dificultad.

-Conseguí el endemoniado ascenso por el que me partí el lomo, Jefe de Cirugía, al fin había llegado a una posición donde podía mandar, pero resulta que igual tenía que doblegar mis decisiones ante el Director del Hospital que es un jodido corrupto y hace lo que le da la gana y mandar como Jefe de Cirugía no era suficiente para años de reprimir mis ansias de liderazgo, de mandato. Busqué liberarme de esos impulsos, dominando a otra mujer acostumbrada a eso, así te mantenía a ti pura de esa mierda que yo tanto ansiaba, me convertí en un Máster Dom-. Apenas y escuché las últimas palabras que dijo…

En mi mente repiqueteaban sus acusaciones sobre mí y me sentí hundir en la miseria, la verdad, esa era la verdad de todo y la mayor culpable era yo…

-::-

Nota de autora: Al fin se supo el secreto de Jasper… ¿Quiénes acertaron? Se que la que me lo dijo exactamente fue _adriana cullen hale_, otras se acercaron o quizás no quisieron creerlo posible… En el siguiente capitulo veremos que sucede con este par, presiento que a esta historia no le quedan muchos capis mas, no creo que lleguemos a 15 caps.

Hoy les debo los agradecimientos y las respuestas a los reviews de las chicas sin cuenta, les pido disculpas, hoy tengo la molestia en la mano.

Gracias mis queridas BETAS! Ayer fue el Día de la Beta Reader y yo les di trabajo a las mías con el capitulo, mis genialosas Ginegine y betzacosta, nuevamente Feliz Día y gracias por ayudarme y guiarme, sin ustedes esta historia no seria lo que es.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Jasper es culpable? ¿Alice es culpable? ¿Se divorciaran de verdad? ¿Cómo reaccionara Alice al motivo del engaño de Jasper? Díganmelo en un review… ¿Lo merezco?

Gracias por sus reviews.

Gery


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad, use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

**Clasificación M por temas adultos, escenas fuertes y lemmons.**

**Nota de autora inicial: **Hola mis lindas, antes de iniciar este capitulo quiero dejar en claro algo **importante**, se que en el capitulo anterior deje a muchas con la duda de ¿Que es un Master Dom? No coloque esta explicación en el capi anterior para mantener el suspenso pero es importante que todas entiendan el termino antes de leer este capitulo.

Master Dom: Se refiere a Maestro Dominador, es el equivalente masculino de lo que se conoce como Dominatrix, es un hombre que consigue placer en dar ordenes durante el sexo, lo que podría conocerse mayormente como Amo en las relaciones de Dominación y Sumisión. Para información mas ampliada en este tema pueden buscar BDSM (Bondage, Dominación y Disciplina, Sumisión y Sadismo, Masoquismo) en Wikipedia. A Jasper le atrae de esto sobretodo la Dominación y el Sadismo, por eso se denomina Master Dom simplemente porque ese es su papel.

Espero me haya dado a entender con esta explicación ya que es una definición que yo misma hice porque el termino es realmente extenso. Nos leemos abajo y disculpen el olvido de explicar esto en el capi anterior.

**En el capitulo anterior…**

"_-Conseguí el endemoniado ascenso por el que me partí el lomo, Jefe de Cirugía, al fin había llegado a una posición donde podía mandar, pero resulta que igual tenía que doblegar mis decisiones ante el Director del Hospital que es un jodido corrupto y hace lo que le da la gana y mandar como Jefe de Cirugía no era suficiente para años de reprimir mis ansias de liderazgo, de mandato. Busqué liberarme de esos impulsos, dominando a otra mujer acostumbrada a eso, así te mantenía a ti pura de esa mierda que yo tanto ansiaba, me convertí en un Máster Dom-. Apenas y escuché las últimas palabras que dijo…_

_En mi mente repiqueteaban sus acusaciones sobre mí y me sentí hundir en la miseria, la verdad, esa era la verdad de todo y la mayor culpable era yo…"_

**Pesadilla **

**Capitulo 10**

**Alice POV**

Todo por lo que pasamos fue en gran parte mi culpa, un enorme peso cayó sobre mis hombros al darme cuenta de ese hecho, resulta difícil pasar del lado acusador al lado del problema, al lado acusado y se había tragado todos sus reclamos hasta este momento, bueno eso no lo hacia un santo, eso lo hacia tan culpable como yo. Sacudí la cabeza ligeramente, la Alice egoísta que Jasper había descrito era más fácil de reconocer ahora que sabía que existía, sentí que en cualquier momento me doblaría a causa del peso de la culpa.

-¿Alice, me estás escuchando? - Salí de la nebulosa en que me había sumido cuando escuché su voz irritada y sin paciencia -. ¿Escuchaste que soy un maldito enfermo sexual? ¿Un aberrado?

-¿Qué? - Pregunté desconcertada, por los términos que estaba utilizando, sacudí un poco mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos.

Había esperado esta verdad por tanto tiempo y había tenido las señales frente a mí siempre, pequeños detalles, acciones. Me dolía su confesión, su motivo para ser infiel, pero más que dolerme el motivo en sí, me dolía su manera de enfrentarlo y haber sido yo la que lo empujara directo a ese abismo. ¿No podía haberme dicho sus preferencias desde el principio? ¿No podía imponerse a mis caprichos y ser el hombre?

-¿No me estabas escuchando? - Comenzó a alzar la voz, se veía desesperado.

-El niño está arriba- le dije con voz neutra, fría y él inmediatamente respiró profundo y lo vi intentando controlar su genio -. Y sí, te escuché pero esto es mucho para mí, necesito pensar - respondí llevando las manos a mi cabello.

-Lo siento, Alice, mi intención siempre fue protegerte del monstruo que soy, yo… -. Sus palabras causaban punzadas en mi cabeza y comencé a negar con la cabeza.

-Cállate, Jasper - lo interrumpí, acercándome a él y poniendo una de mis manos en sus labios, suspiré por el contacto, él siempre buscaba tocarme, yo lo evitaba y sus labios habían sido mi primer territorio prohibido -. Cállate, porque yo no soy ninguna santa, bájame del altar en que me tienes y veme como era, una mujer común y corriente que por su esposo hubiese sido capaz de cualquier cosa - le declaré, apartando mi mano de sus labios con una ligera caricia a la que él cerró los ojos por un momento -. Ahora no, Jasper, ahora no sé de qué soy capaz, no se qué hacer por ti, por mí, por nosotros.

Su rostro pareció iluminarse con un rayo de esperanza que yo sentí la necesidad de apagar en ese mismo instante, ninguno de los dos servía para esta relación.

-Esto no cambia nada, el divorcio sigue en pie y ahora con más razón porque sé que fue mi culpa todo lo que pasó, te lo dije, te lo advertí desde que insistías en invitarme a salir; yo no estoy hecha para compartir mi vida, mis decisiones con otra persona, siempre fui yo contra el mundo -. Me estremecí al decir estas palabras, era cierto, se lo había advertido.

_Al haber despedido a todos mis alumnos, me dirigí al estacionamiento, Bella estaba enferma y pensaba ir a visitarla a su casa. Caminaba un poco distraída sacando las llaves de auto de mi cartera, al levantar la vista con llaves en mano lo vi, recostado de mi auto con ese porte tan elegante e intelectual, tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho y me miraba con una adorable sonrisa, la intensidad de su mirada hizo temblar mis rodillas haciendo que tragara grueso mientras me acercaba, vestía informal, unos jean desgastados, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de jean también._

_-Hola, señorita Brandon - me saludó levantando una ceja._

_-¿Otra vez por aquí, Doctor Whitlock? Pensé que hace un par de días le había quedado claro que no pienso salir con usted -. Prescindí de los saludos y me fui directo a mi táctica evasiva, ser tan odiosa como me fuera posible._

_-El punto señorita Brandon es que no __**piensa **__- puso énfasis en la palabra- salir conmigo, pero __**sí quiere **__hacerlo -. Enfatizó "si quiere" también. Esa afirmación casi me hace sonreír ligeramente pero me contuve, no estaba en mis planes salir con un médico, tienen horarios muy complicados y para una relación no son constantes._

_-Eso es muy vanidoso de su parte, Doctor - dije dirigiéndome a la puerta de piloto, él adivinó mi intento de huir y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta, bloqueándola y evitando de esa manera que huyera._

_-Es solo una cita, Alice - susurró mirándome, sus ojos azules suplicaban silenciosamente._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hace insistir tanto conmigo? - Pregunté intrigada, me había tuteado y lo imité inconscientemente y al darme cuenta me reprendí mentalmente y arrugué el rostro, él solo sonrió complacido._

_-Cuando te vi, supe que ibas a ser mi esposa, sentí como si hubieses estado esperándome y yo sin saberlo te estaba buscando - dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

_Abrí la boca, sorprendida por la sinceridad en sus palabras, vi en sus ojos la verdad pero más me sorprendió el hecho de que dijera que yo lo estaba esperando. Esperando mi príncipe azul, mi media naranja, mi complemento, mi compañero. Sí, lo había estado esperando, el hombre que lograra hacerme compartir la vida, porque no estaba hecha para eso y debían enseñarme._

_-Sí - dije sorprendiéndome a mí misma, por sus labios se extendió una sonrisa triunfadora -, pero solo a la cita - aclaré, porque parecía que estuviera afirmando que sería su esposa._

_-Tranquila, no espero que seas mi esposa aún - dijo sonriendo ampliamente, se hizo a un lado dejándome abrir la puerta._

_-No te hagas ilusiones con eso, yo soy muy independiente y no estoy hecha para compartir decisiones con nadie. El matrimonio no es para mí - le dije apuntándolo con mi dedo índice, y avancé hasta la puerta del auto._

_-Te enseñaré, aprenderemos juntos, pero más adelante, vivamos la primera cita, el viernes a las siete en punto, te buscaré en tu apartamento -. Yo tenía la puerta abierta y él caminaba de espaldas hacia su auto, volteé a verlo desconcertada._

_-¿Sabes donde vivo? - Pregunté, aunque intuía que la respuesta seria afirmativa, no sabía si estar asustada o halagada._

_-Un Doctor tiene sus contactos -. Se encogió de hombros y se volteó para caminar normalmente hacia su auto -. ¡Hasta el viernes, Alice! - Gritó sobre su hombro levantando una mano en despedida._

_Me dejó allí con la boca abierta viéndolo alejarse, como pude me moví y me metí en mi auto. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué había cedido cuando aseguró que iba a ser su esposa?_

Su mirada se entristeció evidentemente, suspiró derrotado y se alejó de mi, lo vi salir de la cocina y subir las escaleras, a los pocos minutos bajó con Dylan, el niño corrió hacia mi que estaba en el mismo sitio en que me había dejado, había escuchado todos y cada uno de los pasos de ambos en el piso de arriba, evitando pensar en mi conversación con Jasper.

Me agaché de manera ausente y me dejé besar por el niño.

-Ta más tadde mami- dijo con sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Se dice TaRde Dylan- lo corrigió Jasper pronunciando la R exageradamente.

El niño hizo un gesto de fastidio que me pareció gracioso pero evité reírme ya que eso lo induciría a no hacerle caso a su padre.

-¿Seguda que no quiedes id? Papi y yo sedia feliz- Jasper lanzó un suspiro exasperado, imagino que al rato le corregiría las R´s.

-Me duele la cabeza cielo, mami dormirá un rato y eso ayudará- le dije peinando su cabello con mi mano.

El me miró triste pero no dijo nada, hace mucho había dejado de insistir en que fuera a sus paseos con su papa, el no entendía porque ahora yo no iba con ellos, pero era su momento con Jasper y yo no se lo quitaría por nada del mundo, además, tenia mucho que pensar.

Jasper me miró también, con esa intensidad que lo caracterizaba pero algo había cambiado en él, se veía resignado, lo miré de vuelta, como siempre mi estomago dio un vuelco, mi cuerpo se estremeció bajo su intensa mirada y luego se fueron, escuché la puerta principal cerrarse y lancé un suspiro.

Con pasos pesados caminé hacia mi habitación, ahora era mía nada mas, aunque su olor persistía allí o era simplemente mi imaginación, había logrado superar mi aversión a estar en la cama que había compartido con él, en un principio pensaba comprar un colchón nuevo, almohadas, edredones, todo nuevo, libre de su esencia, pero no tuve la fuerza suficiente, era estúpida y quizás me gustara sufrir pero de esa manera podía soñar que no todo estaba perdido, ¿idiota?, sí, pero era mi manera de conservar un poquitito de mi Jasper.

Me tumbé en la cama y me arropé hasta la cabeza, me coloqué en posición fetal abrazando mis piernas, con mis pensamientos arremolinándose en mi cabeza.

Jasper, un master dom, un maestro dominador, un hombre que le gustaba llevar las riendas de la relación, sobretodo en el sexo; un hombre que se había reprimido por mí, que en cierta forma se convirtió en mi perrito faldero solo para hacerme feliz y yo una perra egoísta que creía saber lo mejor para ambos, para nuestro matrimonio, para nuestra familia.

Jasper la había cagado, pero no era el único, yo también la cagué y lo empujé a eso, su deber era decirme que yo estaba fallando, decirme qué quería de mi, lo habría dejado hacerme lo que quisiera, demonios, si me había gustado como se comportó conmigo en la cama ese fin de semana en que creí poder salvar mi cuento de hadas. Fue tan excitante, verlo tan demandante, tan salvaje.

Tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos y me quejé, el dolor en mi cabeza se hacia insoportable, no le había mentido a mi hijo en cuanto a eso, me paré un momento y tomé al seco una aspirina y volví a la cama para seguir analizando la nueva situación.

Mi principal dolor ahora, no eran sus preferencias, yo no lo consideraba como el dijo, "un enfermo sexual", "un aberrado", era un hombre con preferencias diferentes, con un fetiche. Si él me lo hubiese dicho, yo habría compartido eso con él, por él era capaz de cualquier cosa, de hecho, en el fondo siempre deseé que alguien tomara las riendas de mi vida, me hubiese gustado vivir con mis padres, que me castigaran como a cualquier chica normal, mi abuela nunca se ocupó de mi, y yo quería que alguien se ocupara de mi, solo que no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Pensándolo bien, nuestros pasados nos habían hecho quienes somos hoy, ambos, extremos opuestos queriendo pertenecer al otro lado.

Él, un niño sobreprotegido, creció siempre haciendo lo que le mandaban, sus padres, sus profesores, sus jefes, su esposa… Siempre siguiendo las órdenes de otro, deseando tomar las riendas de su vida pero sin atreverse a hacerlo.

Yo, una niña que creció sin padres, sin nadie que se preocupara por ella, sin que la castigaran una vez en su vida por haberse fugado del instituto, haciendo lo que mejor le parecía, tomando sus propias decisiones, sin importar a quien afectaban o no, deseando ser protegida, cuidada, que alguien llegara y le dijera _"Alice basta"_ con la suficiente autoridad para que se detuviera.

Tampoco era que deseara ser una tonta dependiente de su marido, pero yo sabia que era muy extremista, caprichosa y necesitaba a alguien que me controlara eso.

Que irónica la vida al cruzarnos de esta manera y hacernos pasar por todo este dolor para darnos cuenta. Creí conocer a Jasper mejor que nadie, creí que el me conocía de la misma manera, ahora resulta que no nos conocíamos ni nosotros mismos.

Poco a poco un letargo se apoderó de mi y fui quedándome dormida, me desperté un par de horas después con la garganta totalmente seca y bañada en sudor, era pleno mediodía y hacia calor, el dolor de cabeza no remitía ni un poco y se me hacía insoportable.

Una idea cruzo mi mente y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenia me levanté y busque unos jeans y una sencilla franelilla, en el baño, mojé mi rostro y me intenté peinar un poco, mi aspecto no era el mejor, estaba mas pálida de lo normal y tenia grandes ojeras bajo mis ojos, ya estaba acostumbrada a ellas y sabía que no se debían a poco dormir sino a todas las preocupaciones y estrés que tenia últimamente.

Fui al garaje y me monté en mi coche, arranqué mas aceleradamente de lo que haría normalmente, tenia el corazón en la garganta, no sabia si lo que iba a hacer seria lo correcto, pero tenia que intentarlo. Lo sé, estaba tomando una decisión apresurada y tenia grandes posibilidades de arrepentirme mas adelante, sin embargo, algo me decía que este era el camino a tomar, era lo que me correspondía hacer.

Estacioné en la entrada del antiguo edificio y me bajé del auto observándolo, respire profundo varias veces intentando calmar mis ansias, mis nervios, mi respiración agitada. Di un portazo al vehiculo y no pudo importarme menos, mi mente se encontraba en el edificio, en el apartamento 5-B del quinto piso.

Como autómata caminé hacia adentro, el vigilante me saludó amablemente, me conocía, había venido unas cuantas veces de visita, no en los últimos meses pero si había venido antes de eso.

Me subí al ascensor con el corazón en la boca, el dolor de cabeza no menguaba pero no me importaba, quería hacer esto lo más pronto posible. No podía esperar, no quería seguir siendo la misma estúpida, tenia que hacer esto de una vez por todas.

El ascensor de abrió y salí, me quedé en el pasillo, con la cabeza ladeada hacia mi izquierda, observando la puerta del departamento 5-B, el único obstáculo que se interponía entre mi decisión y yo. Entre mi destino, mi futuro y yo.

Con paso lento avancé, con cada paso que daba sentía mi corazón encogerse un poco más, mi estómago parecía estar dentro de una secadora y mi respiración nada que llegaba a mis pulmones.

Toqué el timbre, lo escuché lejano, tenía los oídos tapados, en realidad ahora sentía el timbre haciendo eco en mi cabeza y acentuando aun más el dolor que tenia desde temprano.

La puerta se abrió y suspiré, no sé si de alivio o desilusión.

-¿Alice?- abrió la puerta totalmente sorprendido, estudiándome atentamente.

-Peter…- susurré lanzándome a sus brazos, buscando refugio.

**Jasper POV**

Estaba comiendo en McDonalds con Dylan, le encantaba esa comida y de vez en cuando lo complacía, no siempre, soy medico, sé lo perjudicial que esta chatarra de comida puede ser, pero una vez al mes no estaba mal y además los extremos tampoco son buenos, hay que comer de todo.

Dylan hacia un rato se había ido a jugar en el parque, lo vigilaba atentamente mientras mordisqueaba mis papas fritas, debía admitir que eran las mejores del planeta. Intentaba ignorar las insinuaciones de un par de mujeres que estaban sentadas en la mesa de enfrente, hacia un rato habían venido a nuestra mesa para invitar a Dylan a jugar con sus hijos pero lo único que hicieron fue comerme con la mirada y fijarse en mi mano izquierda, donde aun lucia la argolla de matrimonio, me negaba a creer en el fin de nosotros y ella también aunque no se diera cuenta.

Ella llevaba también el anillo, sonreí al recordarlo, siempre que la veía inconscientemente buscaba su mano izquierda y allí estaba la sencilla argolla dorada rodeando su dedo corazón, yo había cometido errores imperdonables, pero la amaba, quería mantenerla pura, muchas veces Peter me aconsejó que le hablara de mi problema a ella, asegurándome que me entendería y que quizás me acompañaría a explorar esa faceta que estaba descubriendo de mi.

Era impensable. ¿Por quién tomaba Peter a mi esposa? ¿Por una puta enferma? Alice no era para ese mundo, tan sucio y oscuro, ella era un ángel, el ángel que cayó para mi, para darme lo mas importante que podía llegar a tener en mi vida, su amor y mi hijo.

Pero claro, Peter ha estado enamorado de Alice desde que se la había presentado, ya hasta hace unos meses todavía desconfiaba de él en todo lo que se refería a mi esposa, yo de estúpido me fui a dar cuenta hasta que unos días después de la boda y bautizo de Dylan.

_-Hermano- saludé a Peter con un abrazo en la puerta de su apartamento, me había casado hace un mes y no lo había visto casi, primero nos habíamos ido de luna de miel, con Dylan, por supuesto, pero la habíamos pasado excelente y luego cuando volví al trabajo, tenia muchas consultas pendientes en mi agenda._

_-¡Hey!- saludó haciéndome pasar- ¿Qué hace el flamante hombre casado por aquí? ¿Ya te botaron? Pensé que tardaría menos - dijo a modo de broma, pero en su tono había algo mas que decidí ignorar._

_-Muy gracioso, Pete, vengo a hablar con mi hermano. Casi ni hemos podido hacerlo…- le dije siguiéndolo a la cocina, él abrió la nevera y saco una cerveza, alzándola preguntándome y yo le sonreí, me la alcanzó y yo la destapé mientras él destapaba la suya._

_-Me extrañas ¿verdad?- dijo con voz melosa y batiendo las pestañas como un marica._

_-Por supuesto- le respondí rodando los ojos y se carcajeó._

_-Hay beisbol y Alice está en casa con Bella haciendo unas cosas para el colegio, la sala está intransitable, aunque Ali está de reposo post-natal todavía no puede evitar ayudar en el colegio- dije con una sonrisa._

_-Ok, solo extrañas el beisbol y la cerveza, no a mi- dijo ofendido y negué con la cabeza._

_-Falta una hora para la previa- dije viendo mi reloj mientras Peter hacia zapping buscando algo en que entretenernos mientras comenzaba el juego. Puse la botella de cerveza en la mesa y me fije en una cinta de video que estaba un poco mas allá, el nombre decía "Boda de Jasper y Alice, bautizo de Dylan"._

_-Hey- exclamé tomándola de la mesa- No sabia que habías tomado video- dije emocionado y sorprendido- bueno, estaba muy embobado con Alice como para notar algo mas- concluí con sorna para mí mismo._

_-Sí, bueno, pero me confundí y grabe algo encima… Se dañó - dijo Peter nervioso intentando arrebatármela de las manos._

_-Veamos si se salva algo, a Alice le encantará, el que contratamos nunca llegó, esto podría hacerla muy feliz- dije levantándome y poniendo la cinta en la videocasetera._

_-Jasper, grabé una porno encima- dijo Peter levantándose para intentar sacar la cinta._

_-Recordaremos tiempos de adolescentes entonces- dije haciéndolo sentarse y tomando el control remoto, el se lanzó en el sofá y con los codos apoyados en sus rodilla tomó su rostro entre sus manos, una actitud avergonzada ¿pero avergonzado de qué?_

_Alice entrando en el pasillo, envuelta por ese hermoso vestido de novia. _

_-Es hermosa- exclamé embobado- Soy un maldito afortunado- dije sonriendo y volteando a ver a mi amigo, él miraba ahora el video, su expresión me sorprendió, parecía hipnotizado, tenia la misma estúpida cara que debía tener yo en este momento._

_El video avanzo, pero en ningún momento me veía yo, la cámara siempre enfocaba a Alice y a la hora del bautizo, el video lo debía haber grabado otra persona, pero igual la cámara solo enfocaba a Peter con Dylan, mi amigo miraba a mi hijo como si fuera suyo y su mirada se clavó en el sitio donde yo recordaba habíamos estado Alice y yo, la cámara nos enfocó y pero él miraba a Alice, a mi Alice, mi esposa. Mi amigo miraba a mi esposa con ojos enamorados, justo como yo la veía._

_-No puede ser- susurré sorprendido, me sentía totalmente traicionado, el único y verdadero amigo que había tenido en toda mi vida, enamorado de la mujer que amo._

_-No lo pude evitar- murmuró Peter, con la cara entre sus manos nuevamente._

_-¿Desde cuándo?- pregunté con una tranquilidad que no sentía._

_-Desde que me la presentaste- respondió levantando la cabeza y mirándome fijamente._

_Cerré los ojos suspirando, intentado contener los gritos cavernícolas que amenazaban con salir para reclamarla como mía._

_-Tengo claro mi puesto Jasper, sé que solo soy su padrino de bodas y el padrino de Dylan, desde esa vez supe que ella no seria mía nunca, estoy absolutamente claro en eso- dijo levantándose y caminando a la cocina, botó la cerveza y de la alacena sacó una botella de whisky, claramente necesita algo mas fuerte que la bebida fermentada._

_Yo también me levante, pero fui hacia la puerta, tomé mi abrigo de donde lo había dejado y salí dando un portazo. ¿Cómo podía ver a mi amigo ahora sabiendo que estaba enamorado de mi mujer, qué fantaseaba con ella? ¿Sabiendo que deseaba ser el padre de mi hijo? ¿Sabiendo que deseaba mi vida?_

Unos meses después de ese incidente Peter me había buscado y habíamos quedado en que ese seria un tema cerrado, él sabía que ella era mi esposa y lo respetaba, de hecho ahora que estábamos teniendo problemas, Peter estaba comportándose como el mejor de los amigos, me había dado asilo en su apartamento, me aconsejaba y me pasaba información sobre Alice de sus visitas.

Confiaba en mi amigo y aunque hacía unos meses atrás que todavía mantenía dudas en cuanto a su comportamiento con mi esposa, ahora tenia claro que él respetaba lo que ella y yo sentíamos y que no buscaría oportunidad con ella a menos de que ella misma lo insinuara y eso era imposible, Alice me amaba, se que aún lo hace.

Las mujeres de enfrente me miraron con una sonrisa y se acercaron de nuevo, ya hacía un rato que Dylan las había ahuyentado hablando de su mamá, pero mi hijo estaba ahora muy concentrado jugando en la piscina de pelotas.

-Hola de nuevo- dijo una de ellas y yo asentí con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa forzada- ¿Seguro que no eres padre soltero? ¿Divorciado, quizás?- la segunda pregunta me enfureció y apreté los puños sobre la mesa, mirándolas fieramente.

-Soy felizmente casado- dije entre dientes, iba a agregar mas pero el sonido de mi celular me interrumpió, el identificador decía que era Peter, fruncí el ceño ante esto. Él nunca llamaba, siempre mandaba mensajes si necesitaba que llevara algo al departamento.

-¿Peter?- contesté extrañado, las mujeres se miraron confundidas y yo rodé los ojos, ahora me creían gay.

Lo escuché y el corazón se atoró en mi garganta, me levanté rápidamente volcando la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-¿Alice qué?- me repitió con voz histérica lo que había dicho de Alice, mi Alice y también me contó lo que sucedió antes- Mierda, mierda, mierda- exclamé corriendo hacia donde estaba Dylan.

-Hijo nos vamos- le grité a Dylan tomando sus zapatos de donde los había dejado, volteó a verme haciendo un puchero.

-Papi, quiero jugad un datito mas- pidió casi llorando.

-Mamá nos necesita, Dylan, no hay tiempo que perder- le dije desesperado, señalándole la salida.

-¿Mami? ¿Qué tiene mami?- preguntó asustado pero aún sin moverse. Angustiado como estaba no me detuve en meter medio cuerpo en la piscina de pelotas para sacar a Dylan cargado.

-Tu mamá esta mal, tengo que ir con ella- le dije mientras recogía su mochila y juguetes, con mi angustia no me había preocupado en ser delicado en la manera de decirle las cosas.

El niño lloraba ahora desesperado llamando a su mami y yo estaba a un paso de seguirlo mientras intentaba tomar en brazos las cosas mientras lo sostenía a el.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto una de las mujeres entrometidas.

-Mi esposa, tuvo un accidente- dije y se me cayeron unas cosas, decidí dejarlas ahí, salí con mi hijo, cuando llegué al auto y acomodaba a Dylan en su silla mientras no paraba de llorar, una de las mujeres me extendió las cosas que se habían caído, eran los juguetes favoritos de Dylan.

-Espero que su esposa esté bien- dijo con una sonrisa que no pude responder y me monté en el auto, justo antes de arrancar le murmuré un vago _"gracias"_ y manejé como un loco imprudente, sabía que con mi hijo en el auto tenia que ser mas cuidadoso, pero Alice me necesitaba, y si le pasaba algo para mí no habría aire que respirar.

**Alice POV**

Necesitaba calmarme, necesitaba un refugio por un momento.

-Alice…- susurró él extrañado mientras me envolvía en sus brazos- ¿Qué pasa?- pasó su mano por mi cabello con cariño, me sentí reconfortada y con fuerzas renovadas.

-¿Jasper está aquí?- pregunté separándome de su abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos, me dolió hacerle daño a Peter, su mirada apenas nombré a Jasper cambió, la tristeza cubrió sus ojos como un velo y me sentí culpable por seguir siendo la tarada egoísta que era y no pensar en sus sentimientos cuando lo abracé.

Me removí incomoda y me abracé a mí misma, pensando en como continuar, miré a los lados como esperando encontrar a Jasper y Dylan jugando en la sala del departamento pero eso no sucedió.

-Iba a llevar a Dylan a una piscina un lago o algo así, según lo que me dijo - me respondió y su voz sonaba tranquila, se había repuesto de la principal impresión y ya estaba al control de sus emociones -. Pasa Ali, quizás no tarden en venir- dijo caminando hacia la cocina- ¿Quieres algo? ¿Un refresco, una cerveza?

-Refresco- pedí, recordando que me había levantado con la garganta totalmente seca.

Me senté en la sala e inconcientemente comencé a ver a mi alrededor, era exactamente como un departamento de dos hombres solos, desordenado, con botellas de cerveza regadas, una que otra corbata tirada sobre los muebles, tomé una que reconocí, la tomé y aspiré el aroma que manaba de ella.

Jasper

Reconocería su aroma en cualquier sitio, sonreí con la corbata en mis manos. Volteé sobresaltada, Peter estaba a mi lado y se había aclarado la garganta para llamar mi atención, me tendió el refresco y me lo bebí de un solo trago prácticamente.

-¿Lo perdonaras, verdad?- preguntó, se escuchaba resignado pero decidí ser sincera.

-Tengo que hablar con él, preguntarle algunas cosas, es todo tan confuso- respondí colocando el vaso en la mesa- Tu sabias toda la verdad, ¿cierto?

Asintió bajando la mirada.

-De nada sirvieron mis sermones- murmuró más para sí mismo -. Quise cuidar de ti Alice, ayudarlo a que no te hiciera daño, pero fue inútil - dijo mirándome con cariño.

Yo sonreí tristemente.

-Gracias- le dije sonriéndole sinceramente- No debe haber sido fácil para ti, no debe ser fácil para ti verme con él- dije casi sin pensar y por un momento me arrepentí de haber hablado de mas

Lo vi tragar grueso y mirarme sorprendido.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Jasper te lo dijo?- enterró la cara en sus manos y yo coloqué mi mano en su hombro, buscando consolarlo.

-Lo sé Peter, la infidelidad de Jasper no fue lo único que descubrí mientras buscaba la verdad debajo de tantas mentiras, Jasper nunca me dijo nada y debe valorar tu amistad inmensamente porque siempre fue muy posesivo conmigo-. Era un posesivo muy discreto en realidad.

Peter asintió ausentemente mirando hacia el frente.

-Te admiro, Peter, y reconozco que mi vida contigo hubiese sido totalmente diferente pero lamentablemente nunca hubo un nosotros, siempre fuimos Jasper y yo- le dije suavemente y lo vi esbozar una sonrisa triste.

-¿Sabes que es irónico?- preguntó con amargura- Me siento como si estoy superando este enamoramiento por ti, los pensamientos que antes ocupabas tu, los ocupa ahora otra persona, pero lo irónico del asunto es quién es esa otra persona- me confesó con algo de desesperación.

-¿Quién es?- negó un poco con la cabeza, pareció pensarlo por unos momentos parecía que iba a hablar pero el timbre lo interrumpió.

Extrañado, se levantó y vio por la mirilla, pareció sorprenderse y me miró nervioso.

-Alice- me susurró acercándose- Tienes que ir a la habitación de Jasper, me desharé de ella lo mas rápido que pueda.

Lo mire interrogante y caminó como león enjaulado. El timbre volvió a sonar, ahora con más insistencia.

-¿Quién es? No tengo porque esconderme, estoy esperando a mi esposo- le dije desconcertada, levantándome a abrir la puerta yo misma si era necesario.

-No Alice, es ella- dijo deteniendo mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, susurraba como si no quisiera que no escuchara.

-¿Quién es _Ella_?- pregunte desconcertada en el mismo volumen de voz.

-Charlotte- suspiró haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera y sintiera mi cerebro a punto de estallar a causa del enorme dolor de cabeza, las esperanzas que acababan de nacer en mi interior se desinflaban a gran velocidad.

Ella, viniendo aquí, venia a buscar a Jasper, mis ojos comenzaron a picarme por las lágrimas que estaba tratando de contener, traición, desilusión, rabia, eran solo unos de los muchos sentimientos que experimente en ese momento.

**-::-**

**Nota de Autora: **Tengo un par de avisos y es importante que los lean. Espero disculpen mi abuso con las N/A.

El primero es que ya tengo fecha para la operación de mi muñeca izquierda, la que esta afectada por una goma, es el próximo lunes 12 de Septiembre, por eso les publico ahora, para no dejarlas mucho tiempo sin actus porque estaré de reposo por un tiempo de la escritura.

El segundo aviso es que este capitulo estuvo a punto de ser el último, el capitulo final, pero al final decidí agregar una idea que había tenido desde el principio pero un poco cambiada y eso me ha dado uno o dos capis mas, pero es probable que el que viene sea el ultimo.

Y ahora la noticia que uno los dos anuncios es que el próximo capitulo esta casi terminado, cuando me dijeron que me operaban el lunes me puse a escribir como loca con dolor y todo en mi mano para no tenerlas mucho tiempo sin actualización, de todas formas pronto no tendré que sufrir por eso =D

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews**, sus palabras de apoyo para Alice, las amenazas para Jasper y también las declaraciones de Odio hacia Alice y de simpatía por Jasper, también al club de fans de Edward Piloto: _Ginegine, alijazz4ever, dracullen, gabyhyatt, Asira Cullen, MarVe.S, Romy92, Adriu, ari, lisa, betzacosta, lali, Dafne Clarisa Cullen, Yuri._

También gracias a las que agregaron esta historia a sus alertas y favorita y además me agregaron a mi como autora favorita y para sus alertas, muchísimas gracias! No me olvido tampoco de los que solo leen, gracias también.

**Gracias Totales a mis amadas y adoradas Betas**, Ginegine (que hizo la tarea poniéndose al día) y betzacosta que me ayuda a aclarar la mente.

Y ya estoy haciendo más gracias que un payaso, digo, dando.

**¿Me merezco un review?**

**-::-**

Respuestas a las chicas sin cuenta, si pueden mandarme un correo electrónico para enviarle la respuesta directamente lo agradecería infinitamente. (Lo colocan con espacios para que FF no lo borre, también pueden omitir el arroba y colocar simplemente si son Hotmail o gmail sin colocar el punto com)

**Yuri:** Hola Linda, la única que no se daba cuenta era Alice porque estaba metida en su cuento de hadas. Las vidas y personalidades de ambos con complicadas, ambos tuvieron parte de culpa y deben aprender de sus errores, puedes tener mas razón de la que crees, recuérdalo para el próximo capitulo. Sinceramente este fic me lleva por la calle de la amargura, tengo otros más dulcitos xD Y uno en el horno que es súper dulce ya que es mi catarsis de este. Gracias por leerme y dejar tu review. Nos leemos.

**Dafne Clarisa Cullen: **Querida Dafne, créelo, el no lo ha negado y el que calla otorga, la engaño de verdad, no te pongas triste los hombres son así, todos unos canillas, gracias por el halago aunque no lo creo, soy mala para las mates xD Nos leemos! Cuídate y gracias! Besitos.

**lali**: Hola, bienvenida a mi historia y que bueno que te gustara, me hubiese gustado responder a tu pregunta inmediatamente pero no tenia forma de hacerlo, espero que la nota del principio te sirviera para entender lo que sucede con Jazz. Gracias por dejarme tu review, espero seguirte leyendo... Cuídate!

**lisa**: Hola, me encanto tu razonamiento, ambos tienen la culpa pero al mismo tiempo no la tienen o quizás no hablemos de culpa sino de responsabilidad, Edward piloto ha causado sensación y ya alguien por allí me pidió un outtake de ellos, no me cierro a esa idea. Pero quizás para luego de terminar el fic. Gracias por tu review! Espero nos sigamos leyendo, cuídate!

**ari:** Hola linda! Tienes absoluta razón, has captado exactamente mi forma de pensar con esta historia, quería plasmar que aquí no hay un solo culpable, ambos tienen responsabilidad en el quiebre de este matrimonio. Pronto se sabrá el destino de Jalice, y Edward Piloto ha sido la sensación! jajaja Cuídate, nos leemos pronto!

**dracullen:** Hola! Gracias por tu review y aquí esta la continuación, espero te encante también =D nos leemos!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad, use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

**Clasificación M por temas adultos, escenas fuertes y lemmons.**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

_-¿Quién es Ella?- pregunte desconcertada en el mismo volumen de voz._

_-Charlotte- suspiró haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera y sintiera mi cerebro a punto de estallar a causa del enorme dolor de cabeza, las esperanzas que acababan de nacer en mi interior se desinflaban a gran velocidad._

_Ella, viniendo aquí, venía a buscar a Jasper, mis ojos comenzaron a picarme por las lágrimas que estaba tratando de contener, traición, desilusión, rabia, eran solo unos de los muchos sentimientos que experimente en ese momento._

**Pesadilla**

**Capitulo 11**

Ella, Charlotte estaba aquí, buscando a Jasper, él había continuado con ella, todo era mentira y resultaba que ella venía a buscarlo y era yo la que tenía que esconderse como si ella tuviera más derecho de estar aquí, como si ella fuera la esposa y yo la otra.

El timbre volvió a sonar, insistente, parecía tener el dedo pegado sobre el botón. El sonido martilleaba en mi cabeza dolorida haciéndome perder la paciencia.

En un arranque de rabia, tomé el pomo de la puerta para abrir y encararla, la mano de Peter me detuvo.

-No es lo que estás pensando - me susurró apartando mi mano delicadamente -. Él nunca ha recibido a Charlotte, le hemos dicho al portero que no la deje pasar más pero parece haberse escabullido. Siempre soy yo el que abre la puerta si Jasper está aquí y siempre la despido sin que ella lo vea siquiera, créeme.

-Me has mentido otras veces, por tu amistad y lealtad a Jasper - le dije pensando en que él sabía todo y nunca me lo había dicho.

-Te oculté la verdad, nunca te mentiría- puntualizó haciendo que caminara, prácticamente me llevaba arrastras por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, el dolor de cabeza era tan intenso que poco hacía coordinando lo que quería hacer y lo que estaba haciendo- Quédate aquí y cierra la puerta, por favor, evítate un sufrimiento- pidió empujándome dentro de una habitación donde el aroma de Jasper era intenso.

Shockeada volteé y observé todo, su ropa, sus cosas regadas por la habitación, gritando su nombre en cada objeto que allí había. Escuché la puerta cerrarse y volví a la realidad, pegué mi oído a la puerta con la intención de escuchar qué quería la mujer, el timbre sonaba continuamente irritándome hasta que logré escuchar la puerta principal siendo abierta.

-Que insistente eres…- reclamó Peter, su voz era amortiguada. Claro a través de la puerta y la distancia que me separaba de la puerta principal.

-Está aquí, lo sé- dijo ella que al igual sonaba amortiguada, la impaciencia inundaba su voz.

-¿A quién te refieres?- preguntó mi amigo haciéndose el inocente.

-A Jasper ¿a quién más? Tardaste en abrir, se está escondiendo- aseguró convencida.

-Él no está aquí, es sábado, está con su hijo- le informó con voz cansada.

-Siempre me lo niegas de esa forma, que está con su hijo, con su esposa que cabe destacar lo botó de su casa y no voy a dejar que me lo niegues de nuevo- por como hablaba intuía que intentaba ver por encima de Peter o intentaba traspasar la puerta esquivándolo.

-Él no te quiere Charlotte, acéptalo, de hecho está pensando seriamente en demandarte por acoso, tiene pruebas, déjalo en paz, déjalo recuperar a su familia, su vida- la voz cansada de Peter me enterneció.

-Él siente algo por mí- la voz femenina sonó ahora desesperada.

-Eso no es verdad y en el fondo lo sabes, para Jasper fuiste solo un desahogo, aunque suene cruel, tienes que aceptarlo- sus palabras sonaron crueles pero yo no me sentí mal, ¿estaba mal desearle sufrimiento a la mujer que destrozó mi vida?

Unos sollozos amortiguados me indicaron que quizás mi amigo estaba ahora abrazándola a modo de consuelo.

-Él tiene que ser mío- dijo entre sollozos- Nunca me entregó su cuerpo completamente, lo deseo tanto, me aseguró que algún día me tomaría, que me haría suya, pero ese día nunca llegó y yo lo quiero, quiero ser suya, quiero disfrutar de su cuerpo tanto como de sus mandatos- esas palabras me descolocaron, no entendía a que se refería con que nunca le entregó su cuerpo.

Me arrimé lo mas que podía contra la puerta, intentando escuchar porque no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, debía haber escuchado mal. Mi corazón volvía a latir desesperado contra mi pecho, mi cabeza ardía de tanto dolor, pero decidí seguir ignorándolo, tenia cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Charlotte? No te entiendo…- Peter exteriorizó mi incertidumbre y le agradecí silenciosamente.

-Como sabes- la voz sonaba más cercana, como si estuvieran en la sala pero al mismo tiempo sonaba distante, como muy sumida en sus pensamientos o en sus recuerdos- lo conocí antes de trabajar en el hospital en un club de BDSM, él buscaba aprender sobre dominación y yo soy una experta en eso, hizo de sumiso en un par de ocasiones, pero siempre me detuvo antes de que realmente lo tocara íntimamente, aprendió rápido y comenzó a dominarme a mí, a mi me gustaba más ser sumisa y estuve encantada de conseguir un hombre que me dominara pero que tampoco tuviera ideas tan pervertidas, aprendió sobre el sadomasoquismo pero no era brutal como otros que me habían tenido de sumisa.

Tenía la garganta seca nuevamente, sentía mi cabeza a punto de estallar, no quería conocer esos detalles pero no podía dejar de escuchar, era asqueroso pero al mismo tiempo me intrigaba lo que había hecho mi esposo con esa mujer cuando yo suponía que él hacia guardias en el hospital.

-Pero él nunca me dejó tocarlo íntimamente- continuó ella con voz neutra, lejana, Peter parecía estar tan metido en la historia como yo, incapaces de proferir el mas mínimo de los sonidos- ni me tocó a mi más de lo necesario por así decirlo, de hecho la mayoría de las veces permanecía completamente vestido, cuando yo no soportaba mas el placer y pedía a gritos ser follada, él me ordenaba hacerlo con otro hombre, a veces observaba como un voyeur, otras se iba. Lo más que llegó a hacer fue masturbarme con el mango de un látigo- la última frase fue un suspiro, de anhelo o resignación, no estoy segura. A mí me atacaban seria arcadas y respiré profundo intentado controlarlas.

Jasper nunca estuvo íntimamente con ella, no como yo pensaba, pero nunca me había dicho esto ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Esto sin duda le habría hecho ganarse mi perdón un poco más fácil, no completamente pero si habría menguado un poco mi dolor. Pensándolo bien, si él me hubiese dicho esto yo quizás no le hubiese creído, pero dicho por ella, por esa mujer tenía que ser cierto, ella no sabía que yo estaba escuchando y no tenía sentido que ella lo defendiera si lo quería para sí misma, si yo se lo hubiese preguntado ella me habría inventado una historia donde Jasper la follaba salvajemente hasta quedar inconscientes.

-¿Por eso estas tan obsesionada con él? ¿Por qué nunca lo tuviste realmente?- preguntó Peter, su tono de voz era compasivo, aunque sonaba un poco herido y no entendía el porqué.

-Él es diferente, creo que es el hombre perfecto para mi, tiene las mismas preferencias sexuales que yo, cuestión que es muy difícil de encontrar, es un hombre bueno, respetable y es médico, tiene los mismos locos horarios que yo- dijo soñadoramente la chica.

-Existimos más hombres en el mundo Charlotte, abre los ojos, Jasper está casado y aunque en estos momentos no esté en las mejores relaciones con su esposa, él la amara siempre, yo lo entendí, debes entenderlo tú.

-¿Desde cuándo lo amas?- preguntó con naturalidad y pensativamente, ella había pensado que las palabras de Peter eran por estar enamorado de mi esposo, escuché un bufido de parte de Peter.

-Estoy enamorado de su esposa desde siempre- suspiró en respuesta- y si ella estuviera escuchando en este momento le diría que no se sintiera culpable, en el corazón no se manda y poco a poco estoy superando eso, hay una persona nueva que ocupa mis pensamientos- sonreí tristemente por lo que me dijo veladamente.

-Yo no podré superarlo, Jasper será mío tarde o temprano, con esposa o sin ella, con o sin hijo, será mío- aseguró vehementemente y sentí mi cuerpo encenderse de rabia justo en ese momento sentí pasos en el pasillo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la voz irritada de Peter, podía sentirlo acercarse, eso solo quería decir que ella aprovechó su guardia baja para pasar hacia las habitaciones a buscar a Jasper.

-Sé que está aquí, escondiéndose de mí pero no escapará mas- escuché la puerta del baño que estaba al lado de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse.

-Él no está aquí, ya te lo dije- un agitado Peter parecía estar siguiendo e intentando contenerla.

Me aparté de la puerta esperando que la abriera y me viera allí, a la esposa del hombre que ella quería proclamar suyo pero que era solo mío.

El picaporte se movió pero la puerta no se abrió, tenia seguro, Peter debía haberlo pasado antes de cerrar la puerta, podía abrirse desde adentro y no desde afuera.

-Jasper, sé que estas ahí, sal y acepta lo que te ofrezco- decidida fui a la puerta y la abrí, ella al principio esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, luego me miró y el desconcierto cruzó su rostro, miró detrás de mi esperando ver a Jasper detrás de mi quizás en paños menores, después frunció el ceño durante unos momentos, seguidamente esbozo una sonrisa malvada.

-Jasper, no está pero le daré tu mensaje cuando llegue- le dije enfrentándola con voz amenazadora.

-Por supuesto que no está- dijo ella mirándome y luego volteando a ver a Peter que se había quedado paralizado al verme salir de la habitación- Ahora lo comprendo todo, Dr. Breenan usted le está comiendo el mandado al Dr. Whitlock- exclamó con sorna, su voz era extremadamente melosa para el veneno que estaba emanando.

-Solo las mentes cochinas piensan lo peor- respondí con una calma que no sentía, mi voz sonaba fría- yo solo vine a hacerle las maletas a MI marido, creo que es lo justo luego de habérselas hecho para que saliera de casa, venir a hacérselas para que regrese a ella, a su lugar, donde pertenece.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, levanté la barbilla retándola silenciosamente, Peter estaba muy cerca de ella, a su espalda, los ojos de Charlotte llameaban con furia, abría y cerraba los puños continuamente, respirando fuertemente.

Sin decir una palabra más Charlotte se volteó y furiosa comenzó su camino hacia el final del pasillo, hacia la salida del apartamento, Peter la siguió con la mirada e hizo un amago de seguirla pero justo en ese momento mi cuerpo me traicionó y con una intensa puntada en la cabeza, lancé un débil quejido llevándome las manos a la cabeza, sin poder poner resistencia la oscuridad me absorbió.

Jasper POV

Desde que Peter me llamó pasaron diez largos y agonizantes minutos en los que manejé como un loco poseído, Dylan lloraba y me partía el alma la angustia de mi hijo.

Charlotte, la muy desgraciada había enfrentado a mi esposa, y por su culpa estaba inconsciente, quizás un shock emocional, pero me preocupaba el detalle que me había dicho Peter de llevarse las manos a la cabeza antes de desmayarse y recordaba que ella había dicho esta mañana de pasada que tenia dolor de cabeza, en ese momento no le di importancia, pensé que lo había dicho para excusarse de no salir con nosotros, lo que me tenia aún mas asustado, ya que podía ser cualquier cosa, desde lo más sencillo hasta un aneurisma o un accidente cerebro-vascular.

Aparqué de cualquier manera en mi puesto habitual y saqué a Dylan que se aferró a mi cuello fuertemente, apenas entré a emergencia vi a Peter caminando de un lado al otro nerviosamente.

Le pregunté cómo estaba y no sabía nada, no lo habían dejado pasar por estar ligado casi familiarmente con nosotros, intentaba que Dylan se fuera con él para yo entrar a estar con mi esposa pero el niño se resistía a soltarse de mí, el pobre temblaba de miedo, yo quería pasar y nadie me convencería de lo contrario, mi deber era estar junto a mi esposa y ni el mismísimo Dios me apartaría de ella.

-Hijo- llamé a Dylan hablándole suavemente, intentando calmarlo, él me miró con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y un puchero en sus labios, era desolador observar en su mirada el miedo y el dolor por su madre- Papá tiene que ir con mami, la cuidaré y ella se pondrá mejor pero tienes que dejar que yo vaya con ella para que pueda curarla- le dije limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Pedo yo quedo estar con mami también- dijo entre hipidos

-No puedes campeón, los niños no pueden pasar para allá, tienes que quedarte aquí con tu tío Peter- le expliqué intentando que se fuera con Peter nuevamente y el volvió a aferrarse a mí, esta vez de la camiseta.

-Pedo yo estuve allá- dijo señalando la puerta del área donde se atienden a los pacientes de emergencias.

-Porque estabas enfermo, pero si un niño sano pasa se enferma ¿como haría yo entonces teniendo que cuidar de tu mami y a ti al mismo tiempo? No podría cuidar bien a ninguno de los dos- le expliqué rogando al cielo que funcionara, estaba desesperado por saber el estado de Alice.

Él miró a Peter, con la indecisión y el miedo en su mirada.

Se inclinó hacia mi amigo y éste lo tomó en brazos, inmediatamente Dylan aferró sus brazos al cuello de Peter mirándome de tal manera que sentí el corazón en la garganta, la confianza que había en ellos era abrumadora, mi hijo confiaba en mi para curar a su madre y yo no lo defraudaría, primero moría yo antes de dejar que a Alice le pasara el mas mínimo daño.

-Cuídala- musitó Peter con voz rota y yo asentí, mi hijo me seguía mirando con admiración, amaba esa mirada en mi hijo.

-Si papi, cuídala- pidió fervientemente y yo revolví su cabello para dirigirme a la sala de emergencias, con el corazón en la boca.

-¿Qué haces aquí Jasper?- preguntó mi colega Fred Anderson intentando detenerme.

-Alice está aquí- le dije soltándome de su agarre.

-Lo sé, yo la estoy atendiendo- dijo calmadamente, iba a preguntarle por su estado pero a su espalda logre ver como la trasladaban en una camilla, se veía tan pálida, tan desvalida, sentí el piso abrirse a mis pies, el centro de la tierra intentando tragarme.

Me apoyé en Fred un momento pero luego como si una gran fuerza me arrastrara corrí hacia ella, Fred intentó detenerme pero no pudo hacerlo, el camillero que la llevaba y la enfermera que estaba a su lado me miraron sorprendidos cuando llegué junto a ella y siguiendo el movimiento de la camilla tomé su mano besándola con devoción. Mi ángel, mi vida, mi luz en medio de la oscuridad se estaba apagando, tan débil.

Fred me alcanzó y se colocó al otro lado de la camilla.

-Está estable, en primera instancia parece un simple shock emocional pero ha tardado en reaccionar y cuando llegó su pulso era muy irregular, la llevamos a hacer una tomografía porque no me gusta nada esta falta de respuesta- me explicó y yo asentí.

-No ha reaccionado, puede deberse a un millón de razones- le apunté el mayor de mis miedos.

-Confío en que sea solo un mecanismo de defensa de su cuerpo, pensemos lo mejor Jasper, tu eres el neurólogo aquí y aunque es tu esposa y no deberías estar aquí, confío en tu sensatez- me dijo y yo suspiré acariciando el rostro de Alice mientras entrabamos al ascensor.

-Tengo miedo Fred- le dije con sinceridad mientras veía cada rasgo del rostro de mi esposa- Ella lo es todo y no puedo perderla- declaré.

La enfermera me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y el camillero extrañado.

-Ella es tu punto débil ¿No Jasper?- dijo Fred mirándola también.

-Ella y mi hijo son lo más importante que tengo- afirmé con convicción.

-No la perderás colega, se nota que es una mujer fuerte- afirmó dándome ánimos.

-Se ha aguantado las que le he hecho, ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para botarme de la casa amándome y yo cometí error tras error- esto lo dije calladamente, en un susurro tan bajo que yo fui el único que supo lo que dije.

Unos minutos después cuando la ingresaron a la sala de tomografías, el aparato enorme donde acomodaron a Alice pareció absorberla en su gran capsula pero respiré profundo y solo en ese momento me aparté de ella solo lo necesario para ir a ver los resultados en la computadora del cuarto de maquinas, allí estaba, un pequeño aneurisma, una bomba de tiempo en el cerebro de mi esposa presionando el lóbulo frontal, delicado, nos arriesgábamos a perdida de destrezas motoras o de lenguaje, necesitaría cirugía, era algo delicado, debíamos deshacernos de él antes de que explotara, quien sabe desde cuando lo tenía amenazando su vida silenciosamente, casi inmediatamente le pedí a Fred que me remitiera el caso.

-Estás loco Jasper, no puedes operar a tu esposa. Lo remitiré al otro neurólogo- me dijo escribiendo en la historia.

-No dejaré que el idiota de James Tracker ponga sus manos en el cerebro de mi Alice- afirmé con vehemencia.

-Eso sonó tan bizarro Jasper, como un ataque de celos pero profesional- dijo con una sonrisa y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-No bromeo con la salud de mi mujer- dije secamente y debí sonar amenazador porque me miró con miedo.

-¿Qué sugieres? Eres tu o James y es obvio que tú no puedes, no es ético, ni esta permitido. - dijo volviendo a escribir en la historia.

-Mi mentor, Carlisle, puedo llamarlo y él vendrá- se me ocurrió de repente y fue un gran alivio, si Alice podía estar en mejores manos que las mías era en las de Carlisle Cullen.

-Está bien Jasper- Fred suspiró resignado- Necesitará un permiso del Jefe de Cirugía para realizar la intervención- dijo sonriendo y yo lo miré exasperado- Llámalo mientras preparan a Alice para la cirugía, me avisas, tengo que apartar un quirófano- dijo saliendo para darle las instrucciones a la enfermera.

En ese momento me permití alejarme de Alice, subí de nuevo al piso de emergencias y cuando salí al área de espera me conseguí a Peter hablando con Bella mientras Dylan jugaba con un desconocido, fruncí el ceño.

A ellos le confiaba a mi hijo si Alice y yo faltábamos y de buenas a primera lo dejan a cargo de un desconocido. Bella volteó y cuando me vio corrió hacia mí.

-Jasper ¿como esta Alice?- Peter estaba detrás de ella y el hombre que tenia a mi hijo lo tomó en brazos, iba a gritar que lo dejara y correr a arrebatárselo cuando vi que también se acercaba a nosotros.

-¿Quién es ese que esta con mi hijo?- pregunté con recelo ignorándolo.

-Es mi novio- dijo Bella enojada y yo la mire extrañado, ella nunca llamaba "novio" a sus conquistas, respiré profundo quitándome esa preocupación de encima- ¿Cómo esta mi amiga?- volvió a preguntar impaciente.

-Esta estable por el momento, su situación es delicada, no ha recuperado la conciencia porque tiene un pequeño aneurisma que presiona el lóbulo frontal, necesita cirugía, hay que actuar rápido antes de que el aneurisma reviente y no se pueda hacer nada por Alice- dije pasando mis manos por mi rostro y Bella me miró con los ojos inundados en lagrimas.

-La salvaras ¿verdad? Tú la operaras y mi amiga seguirá siendo la misma de antes- musitó de manera vehemente tomándome de la camisa, el hombre puso una de sus manos en su hombro y ella se relajó un poco.

-No puedo operarla yo- dije frustrado.

-No dejaras que Tracker la toque ¿cierto?- aseguró Peter y sonreí con tristeza porque ambos habíamos pensado en lo mismo.

-Por supuesto que no dejaría que ese matasanos la toque, llamaré a mi mentor Carlisle Cullen- le anuncié y Peter soltó un suspiro aliviado y se notó más tranquilo, el solo hecho de pensar en Tracker tocando el cerebro de mi esposa nos causaba escalofríos a ambos.

Fui a recepción, no tenía fuerzas para llegar hasta mi oficina a realizar la llamada, Carlisle estaba en su consulta en el Mercy West, quedaba a una media hora de Seattle Grace pero accedió inmediatamente a venir hasta aquí en helicóptero lo que convertiría la distancia en unos diez o quince minutos cuando mucho. Canceló todas sus consultas, avisé a Fred e hice el papeleo rápidamente para autorizar la cirugía tanto como responsable del paciente como por Jefe de Cirugía para que Carlisle pudiera operarla sin problemas, comencé a prepararme, sabía que no podría participar en la intervención pero quería estar presente, simplemente observando.

Carlisle entró a la antesala del quirófano en el mismo momento en que entraban con ella en la camilla.

-Jasper- me saludó con un abrazo que respondí a medias ya que tenía las manos enjabonadas hasta los codos- Todo saldrá bien muchacho- dijo dándome unas palmadas para luego comenzar a prepararse el también.

-Gracias por venir Carlisle, no puede estar en mejores manos, confío en ti- le dije con el nudo en la garganta.

Él me miró mientras comenzaba a lavarse también- No intervendrás pase lo que pase- me dijo con advertencia y yo fruncí el ceño ¿esperaba que le prometiera que si mi esposa comenzaba a morir yo me quedaría parado sin hacer nada? Está loco si cree que dejaré morir a mi esposa -.Júramelo o no pasaras esa puerta, Jasper- me dijo severamente, lo mire retándolo y tragué grueso.

- Lo juro- dije a regañadientes, este hombre era como un padre profesional para mí- Júrame tu que no me harás romper mi palabra- le pedí.

-He hecho miles de intervenciones de este tipo, puedo hacerla con los ojos cerrados, ya estudié las tomografías al llegar y te aseguro que no habrá ninguna complicación, pero tienes que mantenerte al margen- me dijo terminando se sacarse el jabón de sus manos y brazos e ingresando al quirófano por la puerta automática, lo ayudaron a colocarse toda la indumentaria y yo me quedé allí, observé el cuerpo de mi esposa en esa fría tabla cubierta apenas con esas mantas azules, respiré profundo y seguí a Carlisle y los asistentes de quirófano me pusieron la bata, los guantes y el tapabocas.

Cuando me acerqué a la mesa de operaciones Carlisle me miró severamente pero lo ignoré y me dirigí a un espacio vacío al lado del instrumentista y tomé la fría mano de Alice en la mía, me dediqué a observar su rostro dormido mientras escuchaba a Carlisle comenzar la intervención, aislé mi atención al constante pitido de la maquina que media el pulso de Alice, tomando ese ritmo para dedicarle pequeñas caricias en la mano.

Dos horas después apenas me había movido y ocasionalmente levantaba la cabeza para supervisar lo que hacía Carlisle, no porque no confiara en él, sino para asegurarme de que todo iba bien y no tenia que intervenir, podía sentir en algunos momentos la mirada curiosa de las enfermeras o demás miembros del equipo sobre mí pero los ignoré centrándome en la que en verdad me importaba, Alice.

-Listo, Jasper- por primera vez desde que entramos al quirófano escuché realmente la voz de Carlisle, la había ignorado deliberadamente mientras solicitaba los instrumentos, no quería obstaculizar su labor y él sabía lo que hacía, yo solo estaba allí porque no hubiese soportado la angustia teniéndola lejos, sin saber que estaba pasando adentro, aquí me mantuve calmado escuchando el latido de su corazón en las maquinas, sabiéndola viva y en las mejores manos.

La pasaron al cuarto de rehabilitación y mientras Carlisle y yo nos quitábamos y desechábamos los implementos de quirófano él me miró de manera extraña.

-¿Había estado sometida a presión últimamente?- interrogó mientras yo me afincaba en el lavamos de la antesala del quirófano respirando profundo, entre aliviado y asustado todavía.

-Estamos separados- respondí simplemente a punto de derrumbarme- Yo…- dudé pero debía admitirlo, debía ser un hombre y hacer frente a las consecuencias de mis decisiones-Yo la engañé, le mentí- dije con un suspiro pasando mis manos por la cabeza y deshaciéndome del gorro que sostenía mi cabello- Soy un imbécil Carlisle, le hice daño a lo que más amo en la vida y mira hasta dónde ha llegado, el aneurisma también es mi culpa ¿verdad?

-Por el sitio donde estaba ubicado el aneurisma, puedo decir que no es de los espontáneos, éste tenía motivos, llámalo estrés, presión, tensión, angustia. Recuerda lo que nos enseñan, el cerebro es el órgano más complejo y tiene sus propias medidas tanto de defensa como de destrucción, quizás ella ha estado deseando secretamente morir, dormir profundamente y eso es lo que su cerebro estaba preparando para ella, la psiquis influye y no eres culpable de sus pensamientos más profundos- me dijo colocando una mano sobre mi hombro consolándome.

-Alice no es así, ella no pensaría en morir, no desearía la muerte simplemente por no dejar solo a nuestro hijo- dije negando con la cabeza tercamente.

-Quizás ni ella misma sabía de esos pensamientos, su subconsciente preparaba un mecanismo de defensa contra el dolor, eso es todo, no te culpes, todo está dentro de la naturaleza humana y si tu continuas así al próximo que tendré en esa mesa de operaciones es a ti. Cálmate para que puedas cuidar de ella y recuperarla, si se aman podrán resolver sus diferencias y perdonarse- me dijo antes de salir de la antesala.

Lo seguí y cuando salí él estaba dándole las noticias a nuestros amigos, todos me miraron con sonrisas en sus rostros y yo fui hacia Peter que tenia a Dylan en brazos dormido, sin decir una palabra tomé a mi hijo en brazos y me senté en un sillón de la sala de espera, abracé el pequeño cuerpo del niño con fuerza y me permití llorar, sin importarme quien estuviera viéndome mientras me quebraba.

Había tenido miedo como nunca, había sido un niño prácticamente de lo aterrado que había estado de perderla para siempre, había sido duro mantenerme en pie hasta este momento y ahora sabiéndola segura no pude contener el cumulo de miedo, tristeza y culpa que me estaban consumiendo.

Sentí unos brazos delgados rodearnos y al percatarme que era Bella quien me estaba consolando me tensé un poco, las pocas veces que la había visto desde que me fui de casa ella prácticamente me había fulminado con la mirada en cada microsegundo que nos encontrábamos en la misma habitación. Luego me relajé y me dejé consolar mientras mecía a mi hijo en brazos, mi llanto había menguado y no me apenaba de ser un hombre adulto llorando en la sala de espera en un hospital. De hecho mi momento más vulnerable había sido allá adentro cuando le estaban abriendo el cráneo a mi esposa, este momento no era más que un desahogo de todos mis miedos a perderla.

-Está bien ya, Jasper- dijo Bella apretando su abrazo y acariciando mi espalda confortablemente.

-Temí perderla para siempre, Bella- le dije luego de que ella se separa un poco y nos miramos a los ojos.

-La amas de verdad- afirmó pensativamente.

-Claro que la amo, Bella, Alice es mi vida y pensar que es mi maldita culpa todo lo que le está pasando- me recriminé.

-Lucha por ella, por recuperarla, corrige tus errores, hazla feliz nuevamente, pero feliz de verdad, no la farsa de felicidad que tenían antes- dijo y yo comencé a negar con la cabeza

Si de algo me había convencido todo esto era que debía dejar a Alice libre, no podía seguir haciéndole daño insistiendo por un perdón que no me merecía.

-No le voy a seguir haciendo daño, Bella, lo que yo hice es imperdonable y ella no se lo merecía, no me va a perdonar y yo no insistiré, le daré el fulano divorcio si eso la hace feliz- dije con voz quebrada pero seguro.

Había actuado mal y las consecuencias tenía que afrontarlas tarde o temprano, había llegado la hora de actuar como un hombre adulto y no como un adolescente caprichoso, levanté la vista y todos me miraban entre incrédulos y acusadores. ¿Quién los entiende? Ahora le daré a Alice lo que tanto desea, estará libre de mí, de mis errores, de mis aberraciones, será libre…

**-::-**

**Nota de Autora: I´m Back… **Si mis chicas he regresado para que me insulten! Extrañe por montones a mi Jazz y aquí estoy aun sin poder mover mucho la muñeca pero ya me quitaron el yeso y he recuperado la movilidad de mis dedos por lo menos.

Explico, el cap pasado dije que este lo tenia casi listo pero la verdad es que lo que tenia no me gusto y decidi cambiarlo y al cambiarlo me dio un par de capis mas antes del final de esta historia.

Gracias a todas por sus buenos deseos por mi cirugía y por sus reviews en el capitulo pasado: alijazz4ever, Asira Cullen, Dafne Clarisa Cullen, Adriu, Yuri, adriana cullen hale, betzacosta, Romy92, dracullen, MarVe.S, ari, carly360

No recuerdo si les fui contestando los reviews cuando los fui recibiendo, lo siento… a las chicas sin cuenta se los debo pero es para subir mas pronto el capi…

**Gracias Totales a mis amadas y adoradas Betas**, _Ginegine_ que pelea con mis acentos o la falta de ellos en realidad y _betzacosta_ que esta pendiente de mis cabos sueltos… Las Adorooooo!

¿Merezco Review? ¿Ahora si se divorciaran? ¿No hay nada que hacer? ¿Qué hara Alice cuando despierte?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad, use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

**Clasificación M por temas adultos, escenas fuertes y lemmons.**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_-No le voy a seguir haciendo daño, Bella, lo que yo hice es imperdonable y ella no se lo merecía, no me va a perdonar y yo no insistiré, le daré el fulano divorcio si eso la hace feliz- dije con voz quebrada pero seguro._

_Había actuado mal y las consecuencias tenía que afrontarlas tarde o temprano, había llegado la hora de actuar como un hombre adulto y no como un adolescente caprichoso, levanté la vista y todos me miraban entre incrédulos y acusadores. ¿Quién los entiende? Ahora le daré a Alice lo que tanto desea, estará libre de mí, de mis errores, de mis aberraciones, será libre…_

**Pesadilla**

**Capitulo 12**

**Jasper POV**

-Es que eres imbécil hermano, no solo te la das- intervino Peter, sonaba enojado, fuera de sí- ¿Vas a dejar ir a Alice por culpa de un engaño con una mujer que ni siquiera te follaste?- mis ojos se abrieron como platos, yo no le había dicho eso a nadie. Volteé a ver a Bella y ella intercambiaba su mirada de Peter a mi sorprendida, ella no sabía nada -. Si Jasper, lo sé y Alice también lo sabe- dijo un poco más calmado, yo le pasé el niño a Bella y me levanté para quedar a la altura de Peter- ¿Por qué perder a la mujer que amas de esta manera?- me preguntó mi amigo, pude haber esperado un discurso de este tipo de parte de cualquiera, menos de Peter, no con los sentimientos de él hacia mi esposa.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunté estúpidamente, recordé que Alice estaba en el departamento de Peter cuando se desmayó, el me lo había dicho, pero ¿Qué hacia ella allí? Sobre todo sabiendo que yo había salido con Dylan, un ardor de celos se instaló en mi pecho cuando la idea cruzó mi mente-¿Qué hacia ella en tu departamento?- la pregunta salió de mis labios sin ningún tipo de análisis por mi parte.

-Fue a buscarte- respondió inmediatamente aliviando mi dolor de inmediato, había ido a buscarme como tantas veces quise-Te conté que llegó Charlotte a buscarte también y se enfrentaron, pero no te dije que antes de eso yo obligué a Alice a esconderse en el cuarto que ocupas…

-¿La obligaste a esconderse?- le interrumpí, y después me decía imbécil a mi- Ella es mi esposa Peter, no tenía porque esconderse de que llegara Charlotte- le reclamé enfadado.

-Lo sé, fue una estupidez del momento, quise evitarle un sufrimiento a Alice al enfrentarla con Charlotte- suspiré frustrado, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-Continúa contándome qué pasó- le pedí mirando de hito en hito.

-Bueno… yo fui a despachar a Charlotte pero ella se puso lacrimógena y la pase a la sala, allí me habló del motivo por el que está obsesionada contigo y es porque nunca te tuvo, prácticamente nunca se tocaron ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Peter, yo bajé la cabeza avergonzado y asentí -. ¿Por qué dejar que Alice crea que te revolcaste con Charlotte?- preguntó exasperado al ver que no le daba respuesta.- ¿Por qué dejarla sufrir de esa manera Jasper?- se había acercado a mí y ahora me tomaba de la pechera de mi camisa con una mano y su rostro amenazante cerca del mío.

-Igual la engañé Peter- dije mientras me deshacía de su agarre de un solo tirón pero sin intentar hacerle daño.-El que no la follara no cambia la naturaleza sexual y aberrada de mis encuentros con esa mujer, no soy el hombre que Alice se merece Peter, por primera vez me doy cuenta y admito que ella hubiese estado mejor contigo que conmigo- dije mientras me dejaba caer en la silla de nuevo y ponía mi cabeza entre mis manos.

-Te equivocas- murmuró Peter y yo levanté la vista, se veía tan derrotado como yo, negaba ligeramente con la cabeza- Ella hubiese sido tuya en esta vida y en cualquier otra Jasper, si hubiese estado conmigo no tendríamos a ese pequeño- dijo señalando a Dylan dormido en brazos de Bella que nos miraba silenciosamente a ambos.

-No puedo insistir en que me perdone, Peter, me di cuenta que no lo merezco, he sido estúpido y egoísta además de un maldito enfermo sexual, no puedo someter a Alice a mas presión, esta en este hospital por mi culpa- pasaba mis manos desesperadamente por mi cabello en un intento de calmar ese coctel de sentimientos negativos que me consumían.

-Quizás no tengas que hacerlo, si fue al departamento a buscarte como lo hizo es por algo- Peter se encogió de hombros y se sentó en las sillas de frente a mí.

-Pues no sé si aceptaría ese perdón si ella me lo diera- dije recostando mis codos en las rodillas.

-Hombre bruto y estúpido- recibí un golpe en la nuca de parte de Bella y cuando volteé a verla mi hijo se removía un poco y ella me miraba con rabia, nada había cambiado, simplemente le pregunté con la mirada mientras me sobaba el área afectada y el novio de Bella unos metros más allá se reía disimuladamente -. Primero que nada, no sé de qué hablan cuando se refieren a "aberrado o enfermo sexual" pero mi mente cochina me da algunas ideas y yo no lo considero enfermo y seguro Alice tampoco, y ella y yo compartimos muchos puntos de vista y si no te follaste a la tipa- pareció pensativa- ¿puedo preguntarte por qué no lo hiciste?- preguntó susurrándome y Peter se inclinó atento a mi respuesta, luego de toda esta discusión agradecía tener esta sala para nosotros solos y una que otra ocasional enfermera que pasaba por aquí.

-No podía estar con ella, me excitaba con lo que hacíamos pero si la tocaba o ella me tocaba a mí, la imagen que me sacudía era la de Alice, deseaba que ella fuera mi Alice y como no lo era, no me atrevía a más, no podía hacer mas- expliqué avergonzado.

El silencio de Peter y Bella me hacia doler los oídos y cuando levanté la vista ambos me miraban con unas estúpidas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¿Qué?- pregunté a la defensiva- No pueden culpar a un hombre por pensar en su mujer sexualmente.

-Precisamente el problema es ese Jasper, ¿Qué te dije siempre?, desde que me enteré de tus escapadas y lo que hacías en ellas te dije, "comparte con Alice eso", "plantéale intentarlo", nunca lo hiciste y de allí vino todo este drama- me reprendió Peter.

-Yo se lo dije Peter, esta mañana y hubieses visto su cara, su mirada angustiada, aterrorizada, soy un monstruo para ella, me teme- le dije mientras me levantaba y comenzaba a pasear de un lado al otro por la sala.

-No creo…- Bella iba a decir algo pero la presencia de una enfermera en la sala la hizo quedarse callada de pronto, todos volteamos a mirar expectantes a la chica.

-Dr. Whitlock- habló hacia mí, no conocía a la chica, debía ser nueva aquí, me acerqué a ella asustado había dejado a Alice en perfectas condiciones esperando ser trasladada a una habitación- Su esposa ya está en una habitación privada, en el quinto piso.- me informó.

-Gracias, ya voy para allá- la chica se retiró, fui donde estaba Bella y tomé a mi hijo en brazos para que ella pudiera levantarse, en silencio todos nos dirigimos a ver a Alice con el cambio de brazos Dylan estaba algo inquieto y suponía que se despertaría pronto.

-Bella ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- le dije dentro del ascensor.

-No hace falta, cuando me vaya me llevaré a Dylan y haremos una pijamada en mi casa- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- le dije sonriéndole igual, quería quedarme con Alice, no quería estar muy lejos de ella por mucho tiempo, por lo menos ahora, después ya tendría que dejarla en paz.

Cuando entramos en la habitación mi corazón se detuvo, tan frágil, vulnerable, con esa horrenda venda alrededor de su cabeza, donde antes estaba su corto y brillante cabello negro como el ébano, a pesar de todo esto a mis ojos seguía siendo la hermosa maestra de primaria que vi tratar con tanto cariño a su alumno herido, en ese instante que la vi supe que ella iba a ser mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos.

Como sintiendo que estaba cerca de su madre, Dylan levantó la cabeza de mi hombro y abrió los sus soñolientos ojos un poco, se los restregó con una mano y miró a su alrededor, Bella había ido junto a Alice, Peter estaba a mi lado al pie de la cama y el novio de Bella se había quedado en la puerta de la habitación.

-Mami- murmuró mi hijo mirando a su madre, se removía buscando ir con ella pero yo use mi fuerza para contenerlo.

Comenzó a llorar y no tuve fuerzas para negarle ir con su madre, me fui al lado contrario del que estaba Bella tomándole la mano y acomodé el brazo de Alice para que Dylan quedara acunado a su lado, recosté a mi hijo en la cama y él inmediatamente abrazó la estrecha cintura de su mami.

-Papi- me llamo mi hijo.

-Dime campeón- el miraba atentamente el rostro de su madre, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Donde está el pelo de mi mami?- preguntó con extremo interés.

-Tuvieron que quitárselo para curarla- le expliqué lo más sencillo que pude.

-¿Por qué no se lo ponen _ota_ vez?- parecía molesto y no entendía su actitud.

-Porque le va a crecer más en unos días- frunció el ceño profundamente.

-Quiero que le _degesen_ el pelo a mi mami, voy a _busca_ mi _reló_ de Ben 10 y voy a _busca_ al _estatedeste_que se llevo el pelo de mami y lo voy a _obiglá_a que me lo _degese_- dijo enfurruñado cruzándose de brazos y yo sonreí ante la inocencia del niño, lo que le había pasado a su madre era mucho peor que perder el cabello pero lo que él veía diferente en ella era eso y su mundo era tan simple y sencillo como eso.

-Es hora de irnos Dylan- le dijo Bella mirando su reloj, ya era entrada la noche y se iba a terminar la hora de visita.

-¿A dónde Titi Bella? Mami _ta__dumiendo_, no puede _idse_- dijo abrazando a su madre.

-Tu mami tiene que quedarse aquí Dylan, tú te irás conmigo y Edward a mi casa y haremos una pijamada, Edward puede seguir contándote las historias de sus viajes- Edward, ese era el nombre del novio de Bella, al parecer mi hijo estaba familiarizado con él y yo ni conocía al tipo.

-Mami no puede _domi_ sola, ella _dueme_ conmigo casi siempre desde que papi no _dueme_ en la casa- cerré los ojos y respiré profundo intentando contener la culpa y el dolor que esta declaración inocente de mi hijo me causó.

-Yo voy a estar con ella hijo, no va a estar sola, pero tu tampoco puedes estar solo, por eso le dije a tu tía Bella para que te quedaras con ella o si prefieres con tu tío Peter pero él tiene guardia en unas horas.

-Gracias por recordármelo- murmuró mi amigo con una mueca.

El niño miraba de su tía Bella, a mí y de vuelta a su madre, indeciso.

-¿La vas a_cuidá_ papi?- me preguntó seriamente.

-Siempre lo hago hijo- me miró por un rato y luego se volteó y llegó a la mejilla de Alice dejando un beso en ella, sonreí mientras lo cargaba y ponía en el suelo.

Bella también le dio un beso a Alice y tomó al niño de la mano, vino hacia mí y me abrazó con su brazo libre y yo le correspondí el abrazo un poco sorprendido, pero sintiendo el apoyo que me estaba brindando.

-Me has convencido a mí de que eres lo mejor para Alice sin proponértelo, si te lo propones convencerás a Alice y al mundo entero de que ustedes están hechos para ser uno solo- me susurró al oído antes de separarse e ir con su novio que la esperaba en la puerta de la habitación, éste me miró e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y ambos se llevaron a mi hijo de la mano.

-Peter…- llamé a mi amigo y ambos nos miramos- Si ella me perdona lo aceptaré, pero no insistiré, no puedo someterla a esa presión de nuevo. Tu podrías…- me dolía hacer esto pero solo quería lo mejor para ella- Tu podrías tratar de conquistarla, hacerla feliz como yo no pude… yo... demonios ésto duele.- dije frustrado mirando el apacible rostro de Alice.

-No Jasper, eres tan estúpido que no sé cómo eres mi amigo- dijo Peter paseando de un lado al otro por la habitación- Amigo entiende que Alice solo podrá ser feliz contigo, ella es del tipo de mujer que solo se entrega a un hombre y no estoy hablando físicamente sino de alma, corazón. - Se detuvo y me miró seriamente, luego miró a Alice y suspiró con nostalgia y resignación- Ustedes se pertenecen, yo lo entendí y aunque la amo, ya no es como antes, me fijé en otra mujer y la vida es tan irónica que esa mujer también resultó ser tuya, no como lo es Alice pero lo es.

-¿Qué?- exclamé sorprendido- ¿Charlotte?- era obvio porque era la única otra mujer que había en mi vida.

-Cuando llego aquí, tan asustadiza, tan frágil, es del tipo de chica que quieres proteger, una muñequita de porcelana, me preocupé por ella y luego cuando la vi acosarte y como le huías lo adiviné, supe que ella era la otra. Y yo de nuevo me había fijado en la mujer de mi amigo- dijo amargamente- ¿Es que yo nunca voy a tener una mujer para mí? ¿Qué hay de malo en mi Jasper?- cada vez lucia más desesperado- ¿Soy tan mal amigo que deseo quitarte a tus mujeres?- estaba realmente afectado.

-Peter, hermano- Lo tomé por los hombros para calmarlo- Charlotte, no es mi mujer, tú sabes que nunca lo fue, y ella necesita ayuda- le dije para hacerlo recapacitar- ¿Quién mejor que tú para dársela? Tiene que darse cuenta que yo nunca le pertenecí, ayúdala a encontrarse, porque ella está muy perdida en ese mundo de sumisión, en todo momento es la chica sumisa y solo sale de ese papel cuando por una u otra cosa le toca dominar pero ella vive eso, en cada aspecto de su vida y alguien tiene que sacarla de allí.- si él ya no amaba a Alice de la misma manera, ¿Quién era yo para cuestionarlo?

Peter ha sido incondicional conmigo, aún amando a la mujer que yo engañé, él nunca me traicionó, siempre pudo ir a contarle a Alice de mis andanzas y la hubiese consolado, pero guardó mis secretos lo más que pudo.

Me miró fijamente, estudiando mis palabras, tomando una decisión, yo mismo estaba repitiéndolas en mi mente.

¿Ayuda?

Volteé a mirar a mi Alice… un último esfuerzo, sería lo que le pediría.

-Tienes razón, ella necesita ayuda y yo moveré cielo y tierra para dársela-el susurro de mi amigo me sacó de mis pensamientos y volteé a verlo, ambos sonreímos con entendimiento. Solté los hombros de mi amigo y fui junto a Alice de nuevo.

Peter también se acercó pero por el lado contrario, la miró y acarició su mejilla como lo hubiese hecho yo, con sumo cuidado. No sentí celos, porque el acto era una despedida a ese amor al que mi mejor amigo había estado atado desde que se la presenté como la mujer de vida.

Sin decir una palabra más, Peter salió de la habitación, dejándome solo con Alice, tomé su mano y la besé, absorbiendo el aroma de su piel, aún presente detrás del característico olor a hospital, absorbí el aroma de mi hogar, de mi Alice, rogando al cielo que ella me escuchara y aceptara mi último intento de recuperarla.

**Alice POV**

Me removí, sentía una presión incomoda en la cabeza y sentía como si una bruma intensa nublara mis pensamientos, no podía pensar mucho más allá de que tenia sed, muchísima sed.

-Alice- escuché un susurro llamándome y sentí como apretaban mi mano y me esforcé en abrir los ojos y enfocar mi vista.

Cuando lo logré no fue mucho lo que pude ver, la habitación estaba prácticamente en penumbras, solo una débil luz que había detrás del lecho donde me encontraba, la poca iluminación no me impidió verlo, ver a mi felicidad y mi tristeza, ver al hombre que podía hacerme llegar al cielo y que también me había llevado al infierno, pude ver a Jasper, estaba a mi lado al despertar, como tanto había anhelado desde hace tiempo.

Antes de que pudiera mover un solo músculo él ya se estaba ocupando de acomodarme y me estaba tendiendo un vaso de agua, supuse. Por lo poco que vi, pude adivinar que estaba en el hospital, los recuerdos iban regresando poco a poco, el dolor de cabeza, mi desmayo en el apartamento de Peter.

Algo debió pasarme para ir parar al hospital con Jasper a mi lado.

-Dylan- fue lo primero que articulé al aliviar mi garganta seca.

-Le pedí a Bella que lo cuidara esta noche, tranquila, está bien- me dijo Jasper tranquilizadoramente.

Lo miré y llevé una de mis manos a mi cabeza, la sentía horriblemente pesada pero sin dolor, palpé una vendas y Jasper al notar mi rostro confundido tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

-Tuviste que ser sometida a una cirugía de emergencia- me explicó los detalles sencillamente y yo no podía articular palabra, luego silenciosamente comenzó a hacer un reconocimiento, el pensó que yo no me daba cuenta, pero examinó que mi vista estuviera intacta, que escuchara perfectamente, que mi atención no se desviara y luego pasamos al reconocimiento de memoria, en esto no pudo hacerlo disimuladamente.

-Te preguntaré unas cosas para comprobar tu memoria, ¿No te molesta verdad?- yo simplemente negué con la cabeza.

_¿En qué año naciste? ¿Dónde y de qué trabajas? ¿En qué año nació Dylan? ¿Qué día fue ayer? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes trabajando en la escuela? ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Bella? ¿De qué color es tu auto? ¿Aniversario de muerte de tu abuela? ¿Personaje favorito de Dylan? _

Le contesté todas y cada una, esperando en la siguiente alguna pregunta sobre nosotros pero nada, las evitó a conciencia y yo no sabía si sacar el tema o dejar que fuera él quien nombrara un "nosotros".

Cuando terminó el interrogatorio sonrió aliviado y yo lo acompañé, nuestras miradas estaban unidas y no había manera de salir de ese mundo que creábamos para nosotros cuando nos mirábamos.

-Duerme un poco mas, Alice, apuesto que tendremos a Dylan brincando aquí muy temprano, no quería separarse de ti- dijo y pude sentir culpabilidad en su voz, supuse que era por haber tenido que apartarlo de mi lado cuando él solo quería cuidar de mí.

-Mi pequeño hombrecito- murmuré con una sonrisa.

Jasper sonrió también y se acomodó en la silla al lado de mi cama, yo no pude evitar estirar mi mano, pidiéndole silenciosamente que la tomara y me miró sorprendido, le sonreí infundiéndole confianza y cubrió mi mano con la suya, cálida, un poco sudada, cerré los ojos intentando dormir pero luego de un rato sin poder hacerlo, volví a abrir los ojos, él me miraba atentamente y frunció el seño al verme abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás mareada? ¿Te duele la cabeza?- preocupado se levantó y estuvo a mi lado en un segundo.

-Acuéstate conmigo, por favor- le pedí haciéndome a un lado en la pequeña cama del hospital, menos mal que la vía donde me tenían el suero estaba del lado contrario.

Me miró como estudiando mi mirada, sus ojos brillaron pero intentó mantener su rostro neutro, no necesitó que se lo pidiera nuevamente, con cuidado se recostó a mi lado, pasó uno de sus brazos a mi alrededor y me acunó, el estar en sus brazos nuevamente me llenó de la tranquilidad que tanto ansiaba y con un suspiro de alivio me quedé inmediatamente dormida.

-::-

Me desperté realmente temprano, cuando Jasper intentó levantarse sin moverme, no lo logró y yo al sentir su cuerpo alejarse de mi abrí los ojos, delante de nosotros estaban dos médicos y un par de enfermeras, Jasper estaba fuera de la cama pero con una de mis manos entre las suyas.

-Bueno días- dijo uno de los doctores con una sonrisa en sus labios, me parecía recordarlo de algún sitio pero no lograba dar con el recuerdo exacto.

-Buenos días- dije con voz ronca, Jasper inmediatamente me tendió el vaso de agua.

-Cari…- se interrumpió y yo lo miré intentando contener una sonrisa, él se veía realmente incomodo, bebí un poco de agua para ocultar mi rostro- Alice, ¿recuerdas a mi mentor de Neurología, Carlisle? Él fue el que se encargó de tu cirugía y el doctor a su lado es Demetri Martone, el residente que está bajo su tutela ahora y quien lo asistió en la cirugía.

Volteé a mirarlo extrañada, él solo me contó que tuve que ser intervenida pero automáticamente al ser en su área imaginé que él lo había hecho.

-¿Tu no fuiste quién me operó?- exterioricé mi duda.

-No era posible Alice- me respondió Carlisle acercándose a mi- Permíteme, te voy a examinar mientras hablamos- yo simplemente asentí- Primero, no está permitido que nos involucremos en casos de familiares, no es ético- me dijo mientras revisaba mis reflejos oculares con una linterna, repitiendo de manera oficial el examen que Jasper había hecho esa madrugada -. Y segundo, tu esposo no estaba en condiciones de operar- fruncí el seño y ese acto me hizo sentir un jalón en el cuero cabelludo, volteé a mirar a Jasper interrogante, ¿es que había bebido estando con el niño?

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué condiciones?- pregunté al notar que no iba a seguir contándome.

-¿En qué condiciones podría estar un hombre cuando su esposa está en una mesa de operaciones?- preguntó retóricamente y yo volteé a mirar a Jasper de nuevo interrogante, él bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Algo en mi pecho se removió, había estado preocupado por mí.

El examen continuó como el de Jasper, este si incluyó la fecha de mi matrimonio y el cumpleaños de Jasper, hasta me preguntó detalles de nuestra primera cita, la veracidad de mis respuestas era constatada por Jasper que asentía simplemente al escuchar mi respuesta, Carlisle estaba contento con mi evolución y me daría un par de días en el hospital para que me recuperara, él aseguró que vendría todas las mañana a revisarme antes de irse al hospital donde trabaja. Debía guardar el mayor reposo posible y luego tendría que tomarme un descanso del trabajo, libre del estrés de los niños.

Cuando el doctor estaba por irse tocaron suavemente a la puerta y cuando abrieron pude ver a mi mejor amiga con mi pequeño tomado de la mano que apenas me vio despierta, se soltó de Bella y corrió hacia la cama, Jasper se adelantó a levantarlo cuando yo por instinto me incliné para hacerlo.

Me miró acusadoramente mientras lo puso en mis brazos y el niño me abrazó con fuerza, yo lo separé un poco para llenar su rostro de besos mientras él reía a carcajadas.

-Me siento ignorado- dijo Jasper intentando parecer triste pero su mirada me daba a entender que estaba feliz, por algún motivo, estaba feliz y de alguna yo me sentía de la misma manera.

Tenerlo a mi lado, apoyándome, cuidándome, hacía más que los ramos de flores que me llevaba cuando iba a buscar a Dylan.

Mi hijo le estiró los brazos y él se acercó para recibir el abrazo, y el brillo en sus ojos era intenso.

-Ali- me saludó Bella con un abrazo, había llegado a mi lado también pero había esperado paciente a que yo saludara a mi bebe, le devolví el saludo con un solo brazo- Te he traído ropa y tus implementos de aseo.

-Eres un sol amiga, me siento con aliento de dragón. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?- le dije realmente agradecida.

-Seguro obligarías a Jasper a conseguir un cepillo de dientes en cualquier sitio- respondió pensativa y yo asentí ligeramente, lo más que me permitía el peso en la cabeza que según Jasper y el Dr. Carlisle era normal sentir.

-Jasper ¿Puedo ducharme?- le pregunté, sentía la necesidad de contar con su aprobación.

-No debes mojar la herida, puedes bañarte del cuello para abajo- dijo con voz ronca, con esa voz que yo recordaba usaba cuando el deseo se apoderaba de él. Tragué grueso al sentirlo yo también, su mente había construido un momento de él ayudándome a bañar, lo supe, sin saber cómo supe que esa idea estaba en su cabeza y en la mía también.

Besé el tope de la cabeza de Dylan que me miraba contento y le devolví la sonrisa, me moví para bajarme de la cama y en pocos segundos tuve a Bella y Jasper ayudándome a bajar, me sentía débil y me mareé un poco, teniendo que apoyarme un poco más en Jasper que en Bella.

-Con calma Alice, la cirugía no fue un juego de niños- me reprendió como a una niña y yo no pude ni levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, me pesaba y me estaba comenzando a molestar la presión en el cuello.

-Amiga, vamos a ver si rebajas, estás como pesadita- dijo Bella, a ella si pude mirarla, es solo un poco más alta que yo, entrecerré mis ojos cuando la vi reprimir una sonrisa traviesa. La respiración de Jasper se detuvo por un par de segundos, él lo entendió al mismo tiempo que yo, pero a mí me descolocaba ese plan maquiavélico que pensaba poner en práctica mi amiga, ella era la presidenta del "Team-le-patearemos-el-trasero-a-Jasper" y ahora ¿Qué pretendía con obligarlo a que me ayude a bañar?

-¿Sabes? Me siento insegura de poder ayudarte a bañar, me da miedo que te marees y yo no podría con mi conciencia si tú te llegaras a caer por mi culpa- continúo con su charada y yo la miré interrogante, ella estaba actuando realmente patética.

Sentí a Jasper tragar grueso y luego se aclaró la garganta.

-Alice, si no te molesta, me gustaría… quiero decir… yo puedo ayudarte… acompañarte- verlo nervioso, como en nuestras primeras citas me enterneció, sonreí para mis adentros.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dije como respuesta y para darle a entender que aceptaba su ayuda me aferré mas a él, su mano en mi cintura apretó su agarre y su otra mano que sostenía una de las mías entrelazó nuestros dedos.

Bella sonrió con suficiencia y me soltó, para ir con Dylan, lo bajó de la cama y tomó su mano.

-Mientras, iremos a buscar algo para desayunar ¿te traigo Jasper?- preguntó mi amiga tomando su cartera con la mano libre.

-Está bien… y gracias- no fui la única que entendió el doble sentido de sus gracias, en el fondo yo también le agradecía, quería ver cómo reaccionaba Jasper a mí, sabía que no podía pasar nada y yo aún no lo quería, pero no le veía nada malo a querer ver el deseo en los ojos del hombre que amo.

Jasper me guio al pequeño baño, me hizo sentarme en el inodoro me ayudó a quitarme la bendita bata de hospital y gracias a dios si tenía bragas, no quise indagar mucho en este aspecto para no avergonzarme.

Sus ojos viajaron por mi cuerpo, hambrientos, mi respiración y mi pulso se aceleraron con la electricidad y tensión que nos rodeaban.

-Si quieres bañarte con las bragas…- dijo dubitativo y con su voz ronca.

-No puedo agacharme, siento que la cabeza me va a hacer caer de lo pesada que la siento, es una presión desagradable- le dije con un mohín- Quitarme las bragas mojadas será más problema- le dije encogiéndome de hombros- No me he tatuado ni nada por el estilo, no veras nada que no hayas visto antes- le dije disimulando de mi voz mi propia excitación.

Respiró profundo y estiró su mano para ayudarme a levantar, cuando estuve de pie, se puso a mi nivel y me miró a los ojos.

-Alice, ¿estás segura?- me preguntó seriamente.

-Segura- afirmé apretando sus manos.

Tomó los bordes de la ropa interior y los fue bajando poco a poco, terminando de descubrir mi cuerpo a su hambrienta y deseosa mirada. Sus dedos dejaban electricidad por donde pasaban, a lo largo de mis piernas, tuve que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo para no dejarme llevar por la lujuria que amenazaba con tomar control de mi cuerpo, no podía ser tan débil ante Jasper.

En silencio me llevó hacia la ducha, antes de dejarme pasar abrió el grifo desde afuera, comprobando la temperatura del agua, cuando estuvo a la tempera adecuada me hizo pasar, dejó la puerta de la ducha abierta y me ayudó con la bolsa de suero casi vacía conectada a la intravenosa en mi brazo derecho, lo cual imposibilitaba mucho mis movimientos, tenía miedo de moverla.

La tensión sexual podía sentirse en el ambiente, pero Jasper se comportó como el caballero que es, miró muy poco a pesar de que con mi visión periférica atisbaba un obvio bulto en sus pantalones. Me ayudó a secarme y vestirme en completo silencio, cuando terminó de abrochar el pijama de botones que mi amiga había adivinado seria más cómoda con la vía me miró a los ojos.

-Gracias- dijo muy serio.

Le devolví la mirada extrañada, no entendía a qué venía la gratitud en este momento.

-¿A qué viene eso?- le pregunté sin poder quedarme con la duda. El me comenzó a guiar de vuelta a la habitación y me llevó a la cama.

-A que me has permitido estar a tu lado en este momento, después de todo lo que te he hecho- dijo cuándo me ayudó a sentar en la cama, quedamos frente a frente, mirándonos a los ojos y sin poder evitarlo levanté mi mano y acaricié su mejilla, enternecida por su actitud.

Volvía a ser mi Jasper, pero paradójicamente ya no quería a ese Jasper, quería que fuera él mismo, sin limitaciones, sin represiones, Jasper dominante, eso era lo que quería. Quería ser parte de ese aspecto de su vida si su dominación se limitaba a lo sexual, si era en general, tendría que aprender a dar mi brazo a torcer y a dejarme llevar por las decisiones de otros o mejor a compartir las decisiones.

El problema es: ¿Cómo se aprende eso? La independencia estaba muy arraigada en mí y no me sería fácil aceptar de buenas a primeras las opiniones de Jasper, lo sé, me conozco y es lo que me da miedo de aceptarlo de nuevo en mi vida, me da miedo fallar nuevamente y esta vez sería definitivo, no habría excusas y tampoco posibilidades de arreglar las cosas de nuevo.

Él me miraba atentamente, sus grandes ojos como esperando algo más que esa caricia o quizás buscando algo en mi mirada, no sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta.

-Yo debo agradecerte a ti- le dije cuando pude conseguir mi voz, el comenzó a negar y puse mi mano en su boca para no dejarlo hablar- Te he rechazado de mil maneras distintas y aun así estas aquí, junto a mí, estuviste junto a mí en todo momento y eso…-mi voz se quebró cuando dejó un ligero beso en mi mano, la moví hacia su mejilla, con la intención de poder enfocar mis pensamientos- eso me da fuerzas, no sé cómo me habría tomado todo esto de no estar tu aquí a mi lado, ofreciéndome tu seguridad y apoyo, si tú estás tranquilo, yo estoy tranquila, si no estuvieras, sería un manojo de nervios pensando en mil cosas más que podrían pasarme.- como siempre una vez que comenzaba a hablar no había quien me detuviera.

El sonrió ligeramente, con un brillo especial en su mirada.

-Yo no sé si sea el momento Alice, pero me gustaría que me brindaras una oportunidad para hablar, cuando te sientas bien- me dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Cuando tú quieras- le respondí, me moría porque fuera en ese mismo instante pero quería demostrarle que comenzaba a poner de mi parte para que saliéramos adelante.

-¿Cuándo yo quiera? Osea…- estaba dudoso y tomó mis manos entre las suyas- ¿Puede ser justo ahora? ¿Te sientes bien como para que hablemos?- sus manos comenzaban a sudar, transmitiendo calor a las mías.

-Si tú quieres hablar ahora, pues ahora será- le dije intentando ocultar mi felicidad, me ilusionaba que él estuviera tan ansioso de hablar como yo.

-Recuéstate, debes guardar el mayor reposo posible, yo me sentaré aquí a tu lado- Me ayudó a recostarme lentamente por que la presión en la cabeza me estaba molestando realmente.

Cuando estuvo sentado a mi lado, yo con la cabeza ladeada para poder verlo a la cara tomó mi mano de nuevo, demostrándome que quería estar lo más cerca de mi posible.

-Alice- comenzó luego de respirar profundo y apretar un poco mi mano buscando apoyo, le devolví el gesto apretando la suya incitándolo a continuar- Sé que yo la cagué, yo no debí dejarme llevar por esas aberraciones y…

-Comenzaste mal Jasper- lo interrumpí, me estaba molestando un poco su manera de expresarse, me miró incrédulo y antes de que lograra articular alguna palabra continúe- No eres ningún enfermo, ni aberrado Jasper, solo tienes ciertas preferencias, es normal que la gente tenga fetiches- le dije con vehemencia intentando que lo entendiera de esa manera.

-No entiendo… ¿tú no piensas que es asqueroso? ¿No me temes? Alice soy un monstruo cuando estoy dominando, hago daño- intentó soltar mi mano pero no se lo permití, de hecho tenía ganas de levantarme y hacerle entender a cachetadas que no había nada malo en sus preferencias.

-No es asqueroso, Jasper, no tengo miedo y definitivamente no puedes ser un monstruo cuando has estado al pendiente de mí en cada segundo, aguantando una erección mientras yo me bañaba, el tipo de monstruo que tú crees que eres me habría tomado en esa pequeña ducha importándole un comino si estaba recién operada o no, sin importarle respetarme o no- me senté en la cama, ignorando sus órdenes de que me volviera a acostar, no era buen momento para ser dócil.

Lo hice volver a sentarse en la silla de la que se había parado y me senté en su regazo, abrazándolo y apoyando mi cabeza vendada en su hombro, respirando en su cuello, así me sentía mejor, más cómoda, en casa.

-Sé que piensas eso por mi reacción cuando me lo dijiste, pero no fue por eso, fue por los motivos, descubrirme culpable de todo esto fue un gran golpe para mí Jasper, me había empeñado en echarte toda la culpa sin ver mi propio rabo de paja, además que descubrir todo eso de mí, saber de tus labios lo egoísta que había sido, me dejó en shock- le dije acariciando sutilmente la línea donde comenzaba su cabello en la nuca- También me dolió que no quisieras compartir eso conmigo, yo hubiese hecho lo que sea por ti Jasper- completé con un ligero beso en su cuello, lo sentí estremecerse y sonreí.

-Pero ese mundo es muy sucio Alice, tú no estás hecha para vivir esas cosas, eres un ángel- acariciaba mis brazos de arriba abajo con la yema de sus dedos.

-Por favor Jasper, bájame del pedestal en que me tienes, no soy ninguna santa y las veces que dejaste salir un poco de ese Jasper salvaje conmigo las disfruté inmensamente, lo que me detenía era que no había sido yo la que había liberado a esa bestia- le dije juguetonamente.

-Alice, ¿tú me estas perdonando?- preguntó y yo sonreí con tristeza.

-A pesar de saber que no llegaste a estar realmente con esa tipa Jasper, y debo acotar que eso te da puntos, no puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente… Lo siento, simplemente no puedo hacerlo así como así, igual me engañaste, pero… estoy dispuesta a intentarlo, no sé cómo lo lograré o si lo lograré, pero intentaré perdonarte y espero que tú también me perdones- le dije levantando la cabeza y viéndolo a los ojos.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte cariño, pero sí tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar en esta relación linda- me dijo con una mano en mi mejilla, acariciando suavemente mi pómulo con su pulgar.

-Debes aceptar que yo también cometí errores Jasper, así no estamos haciendo nada, seamos sinceros porque yo te dañé también- le dije seriamente- No sé cómo lograremos arreglar esto Jazz- volví a recargar mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Tengo una sugerencia, cariño. No perdemos nada con intentarlo- dijo acariciándome el brazo nuevamente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía optimista, un poco feliz.

-Lo que sea, lo haré…- estaba dispuesta a irme al otro lado de la tierra si eso me ayudaba a perdonarme a mí misma por mis errores y a perdonarlo a él por los suyos.

Quizás mi cuento de hadas no termine con un "Felices por siempre", pero la felicidad no es el fin, es el camino y nosotros estábamos dispuestos buscar la manera de conseguirla.

Teníamos frente a nosotros un nuevo comienzo, una ventana abierta, una esperanza, un despertador a punto de sonar para salir de esta Pesadilla.

Fin

-::-

N/A: Si chicas, es el Fin de la Pesadilla, no se preocupen, sé que quedaron algunas cosas pendientes pero eso lo veremos en el Epilogo, no puedo dejar la historia así como lo fue mi primera intención, porque como les digo, esta historia parece escribirse sola.

Me tarde esta vez por el temor del fin de la historia, pensé que solo pasaba con la primera pero no, me paso también con esta.

Quiero agradecerle a todas por el apoyo que me han dado durante esta etapa, no fue fácil para mi escribir esto, me dejaba constantemente deprimida ya que es una historia muy triste a diferencia de lo que solía escribir. Gracias de verdad por acompañarme en esta locura! Son las mejores lectoras del mundo!

Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior a mis queridas lectoras: _betzacosta,__Ginegine,__Nayuri80,__MarVe.S,__ari,__Romy92,__Lota,__dracullen,__Dafne__Clarisa__Cullen,__alijazz4ever,__Asira__Cullen,__sora__kinomoto,__Adriu_. También gracias por los nuevos Alertas y favoritos, a las que solo leen pues gracias de igual manera!

Mención y agradecimiento especial para mis chicas: _pope.__om__y__Zoalesita_, que comenzaron la historia hace poco y me dejaron revise en cada capítulo, gracias chicas, confieso que yo no puedo hacer eso, siempre me desespero por seguir leyendo xD

Finalmente Gracias a mis Adoradas, amadas y súper especiales Betas: Ginegine y betzacosta, saben que sin ustedes esta historia no hubiese sido lo mismo. Son las mejores y yo soy muy afortunada de contar con su apoyo.

¿Merezco Review?

**Respuestas a las chicas sin cuenta por acá:**

**Dafne****Clarisa****Cullen:** Holis! Qué bueno que te gusto. Poco a poco voy recuperando mi mano, gracias. Yo también Amo a Jasper, en cualquiera de sus presentaciones, la original y las de los fics xD Gracias por tu review! Nos leemos!

**dracullen:** Sip, admito y se me olvido decir en ese capítulo que la inspiración me llego viendo Grey´s Anatomy, del cual tome los nombres de los hospitales también. Menos mal que le descubrió el Aneurisma a tiempo. Alice tenía que ponerse las pilas, no podía dejarse pisotear por Charlotte, pero tampoco podía rebajarse a su nivel, no sé si me entiendes, el hecho de que no estuviera con ella en realidad le da puntos pero no hace mucha diferencia. Nos leemos y disculpa la tardanza. Gracias!

**Lota:** Hola! Bienvenida a mi historia! Qué bueno que te guste, lo hago con todo el cariño del mundo... Aquí está el capítulo final! Gracias por tu Review! Espero nos sigamos leyendo!

**ari:** Hola! Charlotte está un poco desequilibrada, ella está muy encerrada en ese mundo del BDSM. A mí me da cosita con Peter, pero la segunda vez él se fijó en Charlotte antes de saber que era la mujer con la que Jasper tenía sus momentos, sinceramente no sé qué hacer con mi Peter. Lo de Bella y Edward es un hecho, ya les prometí un outtake de esta pareja cuando termine de cerrar el ciclo de Jasper/Alice. No alargue mucho como vez, tampoco quería perder el foco de la historia. Gracias por tu review y que bueno que te guste la trama. Nos leemos!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía propia de mi propiedad, use los personajes porque AMO a Jasper!

**Clasificación M por temas adultos, escenas fuertes y lemmons.**

**Pesadilla**

**Epilogo**

**Alice POV**

-Pueden pasar- nos dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa amistosa, yo estaba realmente nerviosa y removía mis manos en mi regazo. Jasper colocó una de sus manos sobre las mías y levanté mi vista hacia él.

Sus ojos, tan azules y profundos como los de mi hijo, me inspiraban confianza y respiré profundo, se levantó y me ayudó a levantarme, como si lo necesitara, ya había pasado un mes de mi operación y mi recuperación estaba siendo perfecta.

Tomados de la mano entramos a la consulta, para conseguirnos a una rubia despampanante sentada en un sillón de cuero que nos miraba entrar con atención, estudió nuestras manos entrelazadas y sonrió mínimamente.

-Buenas tardes Señores Whitlock- nos dijo con una sonrisa enigmática, sus ojos se podían ver claros detrás de las gafas de montura al aire pero por el enfoque de la luz no podía definir exactamente de qué color eran.

Se levantó y nos ofreció la mano, Jasper soltó la mía y tomó la de ella, sentí la punzada de celos que si bien podía sentir en algunas ocasiones cuando éramos una pareja "feliz" luego de toda la pesadilla que vivimos se habían magnificado. Respiré profundo intentando calmarme y miré fijamente a la doctora que tenía enfrente y que no dejó de observarme mientras le dio el apretón de saludo a Jasper.

Me saludó a mí y me miró a los ojos, me conseguí con su mirada verde agua, profunda y que me hizo sentir inmediatamente en confianza, ella me estaba demostrando que no tenía interés especial en Jasper al mirarme siempre a mí y yo pude respirar un poco más tranquila, aunque mi nerviosismo no menguaba ni un ápice.

-Tomen asiento por favor y siéntanse cómodos- nos indicó un sofá de cuero de dos plazas justo enfrente del suyo, ella tomó asiento también mientras nosotros hacíamos lo mismo.

Una vez sentados Jasper volvió a tomar mi mano entre la suya entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Gracias por recibirnos Doctora Hale, para nosotros es importante- dijo él con seguridad y ella sonrió.

-Primero, llámenme Rosalie, más que su doctora o terapista, quiero ser su amiga y segundo no tienen que darme las gracias, ustedes han dado este paso por cuenta propia y es admirable- nos respondió relajadamente.

Nos ofreció café y estuvimos hablando de trivialidades mientras la recepcionista los traía, se sentía todo con tanta familiaridad que parecía que la conocía desde hace años. Poco a poco la tensión que se había acumulado en mis hombros se iba aligerando y yo no podía dejar de sentirme aliviada, la presencia de la Doctora Hale y el saber que ella podría ayudarnos me relajaba.

-Bueno, a lo que estamos…-suspiró Rosalie- Cuéntenme su historia de pareja, de principio a fin, no solo el problema que los trae aquí, necesito conocer el comienzo.- dijo poniendo la taza en la mesa de enfrente y se sentó cómodamente en su sillón dispuesta a escucharnos.

Yo comencé a relatar mi cuento de hadas, mi historia desde mi punto de vista, ambos me miraban con atención y Jasper tomaba mi mano con fuerza, había momentos en los que Jasper intervenía, contando su punto de vista, cuando comencé a relatar mis sospechas, no pude evitar que lagrimas traicioneras escaparan de mis ojos, podía notar también la tensión de Jasper a mi lado.

-Jasper, ¿podrías contarnos lo que sucedía contigo en ese momento?- preguntó Rosalie mirándolo, su voz era pacifica, no había ni pizca de prejuicio en ella.

Jasper la miró dubitativo y luego me miró a mí, sus ojos se notaban aguados y rojos, el contenía el llanto a duras penas y es que esto nos había destruido a ambos. No éramos los mismos, parecíamos tener veinte años más de vida y experiencia encima, pero con los dolores e inseguridades de un par de niños que aun no alcanzan la decena de edad.

Él habló, con su voz quebrada contó cómo fue a dar a aquel club donde conoció a Charlotte, avergonzado, casi en susurros contó sus encuentros, no detalladamente, lo cual agradecí, pero en sus palabras había mucho que era implícito.

Constantemente se auto flagelaba con palabras, se culpaba y se agredía a si mismo verbalmente, todo este mes habíamos evitado el tema, vivía en casa, pero no dormíamos juntos, teníamos pequeños acercamientos, pero nada más allá. Nos deseábamos, era obvio pero teníamos miedo de que no fuera lo correcto, por eso ésta ayuda era lo que necesitábamos.

Yo no me sentía bien conmigo misma, mucho menos con él. El tampoco se sentía bien consigo mismo, ni idea de cómo se sentía conmigo.

Éramos compañeros de casa con un hijo en común, pero no nos reconocíamos a nosotros mismos.

Escuché su parte de la historia, mi vista se mantenía fija en algún punto del suelo, su mano apretaba la mía con fuerza y creo que era lo que me mantenía entera. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo silenciosamente y yo no hacía nada para contenerlas.

La parte de contar nuestra Pesadilla fue una especie de catarsis, fue derribar ese muro de contención que ambos habíamos puesto hace un mes cuando Jasper me propuso que hiciéramos ésto cuando yo me recuperara de la operación. Ambos intercalábamos nuestras intervenciones y Rosalie eventualmente hacia preguntas sobre puntos que no le quedaban del todo claros.

Nos llevamos más de un par de horas contándole a Rosalie nuestra historia, agradecí interiormente que ella tuviera la costumbre de atender la primera cita sin límites de tiempo, Jasper me contó que cuando la contactó por teléfono ella le explicó que podía ser difícil revivir ciertas cosas y no le gustaba cortar los sentimientos de sus pacientes por nimiedades como el tiempo.

Ella nos miró y podía notarse conmovida y nos sonrió mientras nos estiraba una cajita de pañuelos Klenex.

-Se aman- declaró con convicción- Y si hay algo que puede salvar este matrimonio es el amor- su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando inconscientemente con mi mano libre apreté las manos de Jasper y mía unidas- Tenemos cosas en qué trabajar y me gustaría conocer un poco mas de cada uno por separado para hacerme una idea de sus personalidades individuales- Ambos asentimos desesperados, demostrando que eso era lo que más queríamos.

Ella volvió a sonreír por el entusiasmo expectante que ambos mostrábamos.

-También me gustaría que hicieran cita con mi esposo, Emmett McCarthy, en especial tú Jasper, él es Sexólogo, en casos como éste nos gusta tratarlos juntos para hacer la terapia más efectiva, necesitas aceptar tus preferencias sexuales y aprender a compartirlas con tu pareja.

-¿Y yo?- pregunté temerosa, la verdad no quería que Jasper pasara por eso solo.

-Por lo que me han contado, tú no tienes grandes problemas con sus preferencias, sería bueno que fueran a algunas consultas juntos pero principalmente debe ir Jasper- me respondió y yo asentí mirando el perfil de Jasper que estaba totalmente serio.

-¿Vamos a volver a ser los mismos de antes?- pregunté nuevamente con temor, quizás avergonzada.

-No lo creo Alice- Rosalie negó lentamente con la cabeza- éstas situaciones los hacen madurar, ver la vida desde otro punto de vista y si ustedes ponen de su parte su relación será mejor que la de antes, pero todo está en ustedes, yo no hago milagros- terminó con una sonrisa enigmática.

Asentí distraídamente pensando en sus palabras, "El Felices por siempre…" estaba en nuestras manos y de mi parte haría lo que sea necesario para recuperar lo que es mío, mi familia, mi felicidad, pero esta vez no como una tonta idealista, esta vez sería una mujer hecha y derecha, con los pies sobre la tierra, una mujer madura que no se ciega por amor.

-Comenzaremos por la confianza que es lo más fundamental, ésta se expresa hasta en los más pequeños detalles. Además debemos tratar el punto de la voz de mando de Jasper- dijo mientras ambos la mirábamos atentos- No quiero que esto suene machista pero debes dejar que Jasper tome el mando de la familia, una vez aprendas a dejar en sus manos todas las decisiones lograran conseguir un equilibrio para ambos, un consenso. No queremos ni un patriarcado, ni un matriarcado, necesitamos una familia.

Asentí convencida, haría todo lo posible por poder ver a Jasper como mi esposo, por volver a confiar en él.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que venir?- preguntó Jasper, hablando por primera vez desde que terminamos de contar la historia.

-Les asignaré pequeñas tareas, las pondrán en práctica y tendremos consulta una vez por semana, luego según los avances podremos irlas distanciando hasta que ustedes quieran… el proceso de curación y aceptación de pareja tiene ritmo propio para cada una, tengo parejas que continúan viniendo aunque han salvado sus matrimonios pero sienten que sin la consulta pueden irse a pique- nos explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Volteé a mirar a Jasper y él me miraba a mí, compartimos de esas miradas de entendimiento que antaño eran nuestro método favorito de comunicación, sentí en su mirada las ganas de hacerme feliz, las ganas que él tenía como yo de recuperar nuestra familia, de ser mejor para el otro.

Costara lo que costara dedicaría cuerpo y alma para tenerlo a mi lado de nuevo.

-Dinos las tareas Rosalie- dijo sin apartar su vista de mí y yo sonreí entre lágrimas mostrándole mi apoyo.

.

.

.

Confieso que cuando Rosalie nos dio las tareas pensé que estaba bromeando. ¿Dejar que Jasper haga la compra solo? ¿En qué aplicaba eso la confianza? Pero ahora lo entiendo…

Cada vez que llegaba este momento me convertía en un manojo de nervios porque sinceramente Jasper nunca hacía la compra solo, yo me encargaba de eso. ¿Y si olvidaba la leche? ¿Recordará las galletas y el cereal favoritos de Dylan? Se supone que debo confiarle este tipo de cosas a él, mandarlo al supermercado sin una lista y esperar que traiga todo lo necesario para las comidas.

Pero cada vez me dejaba mas sorprendida, puede que se le olvidaran cosas, pero era detallista con las marcas que me gustaban a mí y con las cosas de Dylan nunca me decepcionaba.

Además adaptaba las compras para que cuadraran con su otra tarea, habíamos comenzado también a cumplir con la asignación de que Jasper tomara las decisiones en casa, sin importar lo mínimas que fueran, el escogía menú de las comidas y sinceramente eso me sacaba de quicio, me sentía una estúpida dependiente, un perro que debe hacer lo que le dicen sin derecho a réplica, pero Rosalie me dijo en la última consulta que esa era la idea, intercambiar lugares.

Toda mi frustración desaparecía cuando veía a Jasper siendo el hombre de la casa, todavía no teníamos intimidad y si soy sincera no era por mi causa, sino por la suya, en la primera consulta Rosalie nos recomendó volver a compartir habitación, volver a compartir la cama, intimidad, y yo incoherentemente lo deseaba intensamente, pero él se negaba hasta que fuera a su consulta con el Sexólogo.

Y yo me llenaba de miedo e inseguridades ante sus negativas de intimidad, aunque lo sintiera excitado contra mí, aunque su mirada expresara todo el deseo contenido, toda la pasión, yo tenía miedo… miedo de no ser suficiente aun. Sus "no" me derribaban y me hundían en temores de que lo de Charlotte hubiese sido más profundo de lo que yo me imaginaba.

.

.

.

-Alice… este es el Dr. Emmett McCarthy, mi esposo, nos ayudará en esta sesión por petición de Jasper.- dijo Rosalie mientras señala al enorme hombre a su lado.

Él me sonrió amablemente y con la sonrisa se marcaron en sus mejillas unos adorables hoyuelos que lo hacían parecer un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre, al igual que el brillo divertido en sus ojos grises, unos tonos más oscuros que los míos.

-Al fin conozco a la famosa Alice- dijo dándome la mano- tanto Rosalie como Jasper hablan maravillas de ti- dijo mientras nos sentábamos, él tomó lugar en el otro sillón individual que había en la habitación junto al de Rosalie.

-No sé de qué maravillas hablarán, no soy perfecta- le contesté algo nerviosa.

-Nadie lo es, linda- me dijo guiñándome un ojo- pero eres valiente y eso es una maravilla- su sonrisa fue acompañada por la de Rosalie y la de Jasper.

Yo bajé la mirada hacia mis manos en mi regazo, avergonzada porque no sabía qué contestar, sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. La mano de Jasper detuvo el movimiento nervioso de mis manos y yo volteé a mirarlo, sus ojos me transmitieron la confianza que necesitaba para abordar el tema que sabia seria el correspondiente a esta consulta, pero no aplacaba la frustración que había dentro de mí y que bullía por salir a la superficie en cualquier momento.

-Bueno, hoy decidimos hacer esta sesión porque para el tema necesitamos las orientación de Emmett y él ya ha tenido un par de reuniones con Jasper a solas y ahora queremos saber qué es lo que piensas tú Alice, qué es lo que quieres y si te sientes cómoda con tus preferencias sexuales y las de Jasper -, suspiré y me armé de valor para hablar.

-¿Cuáles?- pregunté calmada pero sarcásticamente mirando a Emmett a los ojos.

Él se limitó a sonreír en entendimiento y eso me sacó más de quicio y exploté, sentía que era el momento para descargar todo lo que llevaba por dentro y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad, porque cuando se lo había querido decir Jasper no me había escuchado y me estaba consumiendo de a poco.

-Jasper no me toca, deseo que volvamos a tener intimidad pero él se niega después de que me rogó tanto por volver a casa hace un par de meses, antes de que me diera todo eso del aneurisma, ahora no me quiere tocar y yo me siento como en aquel momento en que él me engañaba y yo no lo sabía. - Las palabras brotaban de mis labios desesperadamente y yo no soporté quedarme sentada, me levanté y comencé a caminar de un lado al otro por la consulta -. Es frustrante sentir su cuerpo excitado junto al mío cada noche y que él se niegue a hacerme suya, ¿por qué? Jasper… dime porqué no me tocas…- exigí viéndolo directamente, él se limitó a bajar la cabeza avergonzado y yo suspiré exasperada y continúe caminando -. Intenté… intenté hablarle, decirle cómo me sentía, es parte de las asignaciones de Rosalie, hablar de lo que nos molesta, pero simplemente no me quiso escuchar, se limitó a decir que no podía y yo quedé en las mismas.

Tenía ganas de llorar por la furia que sentía pero no quería llorar más por esto, era horrible estar moqueando a cada momento.

-Estoy intentándolo, estoy poniendo de mi parte, pero quiero ser una esposa completa, no una esposa en la calle y una calienta cama en la habitación… demonios Jasper, te extraño, extraño al hombre que me hacía el amor en cada momento libre que tenía. - Lo ultimo lo dije más calmada, de hecho casi en un susurro y él me miro a los ojos, se levantó y cuando llegó delante de mi cayó de rodillas.

-Te amo y tengo miedo de hacerte daño, de descontrolarme y volverme salvaje contigo- me dijo mientras yo intentaba levantarlo.

-Deja de verme como una muñeca de porcelana porque no lo soy- le dije logrando que se levantara -. Me gustaría que fueras salvaje conmigo, me gustaría conocer esa faceta de ti- le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Y no tienes que hacerle daño- dijo la voz de Emmett, me volví sorprendida porque me había olvidado de la presencia de nuestros doctores.

Jasper bajó la mirada y asintió, aunque no se veía muy convencido, Emmett se levantó y llegó a nosotros.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Jasper, la naturaleza de tus preferencias no son de nacimiento, no eres un Dom porque naciste así, las circunstancias te obligaron a tomar el control aunque solo fuera sexualmente, pero tú eres un hombre como cualquier otro que fue obligado a ser sumiso toda su vida en los demás aspectos de su vida, por eso tomaste esa salida. No tenías control en tu vida y lo tomaste en ese aspecto como desahogo.

Emmett nos llevó hacia el sillón doble nuevamente y nos hizo sentarnos.

-Y las tareas que les puse han ayudado a que tomes el control en tu vida cotidiana, en tu vida sexual debes hacerlo también pero no has entendido que el control no es maltratar, tú te inmiscuiste en el mundo del BDSM como vía de escape y conociste a la Dominación y el Sadismo como uno solo, pero no es así- agregó Rosalie a lo que Emmett asintió.

-Puedes ser Dominante en tu intimidad con Alice sin necesidad de aplicar castigos, ya te lo expliqué en nuestras sesiones anteriores, Jasper- Dijo Emmett pacientemente, yo miré a mi esposo con los ojos abiertos porque él sabía esto desde hace dos semanas.

-Yo… no quiero dañarla- dijo dubitativo.

-Alice, otro motivo por el que estoy aquí es para preguntarte lo siguiente- Emmett se dirigió a mí y yo asentí incitándolo a preguntarme- ¿Estas dispuesta a dejar que Jasper tome el control en sus relaciones sexuales? Sabemos que tú eres también una mujer dominante pero sobretodo independiente, pero la idea de todo esto es que ustedes consigan el equilibrio en todos los aspectos de su vida juntos.- me explicó mientras yo asentía en entendimiento.

-Le he dado el control del resto de mi vida, no me molesta dárselo también en nuestra intimidad, quiero recuperar a mi esposo- le respondí y al final de la frase volteé a mirar a Jasper.

-Estaba seguro que esa seria tu respuesta- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

-Yo también- lo secundó Rosalie- Jasper, ambos han puesto todo de su parte para lograr salvar su relación y los felicito por eso, aun nos queda mucho camino pero con esto estás poniendo una piedra de tranca enorme, estás lastimándote con el miedo injustificado y lastimas a Alice llenándola de inseguridades.

Jasper asintió bajando la mirada y fue mi turno de confortarlo pasando mi mano por su espalda.

-Yo lo siento Alice, no quiero hacerte más daño…- me dijo volteando a mirarme, su mirada atormentada me dio escalofríos.

-No me harás daño, Jasper… Confío en ti- le dije sonriendo y él me devolvió la sonrisa algo dudoso.

.

.

.

Fin de semana solos, Dylan se quedaría con Bella ya que ella estaría sola porque Edward estaba trabajando y se ofreció a cuidar del niño alegando que así ella no estaría tan sola, Jasper había alquilado una cabaña en el Parque Nacional Monte Rainier, a tres horas y media de Seattle, al principio queríamos llevarnos a Dylan pero Bella insistió en que necesitábamos tiempo a solas y ella compañía, nosotros ni cortos ni perezosos aceptamos, era cierto que necesitábamos ese momento a solas.

-Te portas bien pequeño- le dije a mi bebé mientras me agachaba y dejaba un beso en su frente abrazándolo después.

-La Titi Bella me dijo que vamos a _vé_muchos capis de Ben 10- dijo con carita emocionada y yo sonreí mientras intentaba peinar un poco su cabello, por el gusto, porque Jasper unos segundos después lo despeinó y lo cargó.

Escuché que le decía algunas instrucciones sobre no molestar a su tía y yo miré a Bella, ella tenía la mirada triste, según me había dicho extrañaba mucho a Edward cuando se iba de viaje pero no sé si había algo más que no me quería decir.

-Gracias Bells, no sé qué haría sin ti- le dije sinceramente, siempre que podía le agradecía su apoyo en mis momentos difíciles, tomé sus manos entre las mías y la miré con seriedad- ¿Segura que no pasa nada más con Edward?- le pregunté como por milésima vez en un par de días.

-Segura Alice- me dijo con una ligera sonrisa- Yo solo necesito pensar algunas cosas, nada grave- me dijo al ver que iba a intervenir preocupada- Solo decisiones que tomar.

-Jasper y yo podemos llevarnos a Dylan y así puedes pensar en esas cosas tranquilamente- le dije inmediatamente y ella sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-¿Estás loca? Dylan es mi mejor aliado para tomar decisiones importantes, tenerlo a mi lado me centra a ser realista- me dijo y yo la entendí, Dylan con su inocencia lograba que los adultos nos diéramos cuenta de las diferentes opciones y que las cosas más sencillas eran las mejores- Anda con tu esposo, disfruta, siente, reencuéntrate a ti y reencuéntralo a él, sé feliz- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias de nuevo- le volví a agradecer.

-¿Nos vamos Ali?- volteé a ver a Jasper que me esperaba en la puerta de la casa con mi bolsa en una de sus manos y la otra extendida hacia mí.

Le di otro beso a Dylan que le había tomado la mano a Bella y cuando salimos ambos fueron a la puerta a despedirnos.

En el auto le lancé mas besos a Dylan por la ventanilla y el reía a carcajadas, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me separaba de mi hijo por un par de días.

En el auto Jasper y yo nos dedicamos a hablar, cantar y sonreír, me sentía como cuando lo conocí, en la carretera fui dejando atrás todos mis miedos, temores e inseguridades, porque tenía junto a mí al hombre del que me enamoré, al hombre que amaba intensamente y sin remedio.

Pero yo lo sentía a él diferente y a mí misma, teníamos encima toda esa carga que vivimos, lo que suelo llamar, "Nuestra Pesadilla", pero despertamos y estamos juntos, saltamos las barreras y logramos perdonarnos a nosotros mismos y al otro.

No estamos totalmente perfectos, Dios es el único que sabe cuando lograremos ser un matrimonio completo nuevamente, pero vamos encaminados a eso, ambos estamos aprendiendo a dar nuestro brazo a torcer o a ser el que lleva las riendas de todo.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña entramos juntos, Jasper traía los dos bolsos que yo había preparado para nosotros, no eran muy grandes, no pretendíamos salir mucho, afuera hacia algo de frío, pero era soportable, abrió la puerta y cuando entramos me sentí emocionada, era una cabaña realmente sencilla, amueblada totalmente en madera, una hermosa chimenea en el salón, al fondo había una barra que separaba la cocina del salón y unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso, subí admirando todo y en lugar de conseguir un pasillo con varias puertas, conseguí una sola habitación con una enorme cama con doseles, otra chimenea estaba a los pies de la cama y una puerta que supuse era el baño.

Jazz venía detrás de mí y en cuanto soltó las maletas me lancé a sus brazos, donde me recibió gustoso, sus brazos me envolvían con esa dulzura que lo caracterizó siempre, pero también podía sentir la pasión correr por sus venas ¿Él estaba tan ansioso como yo? Por lo visto si…

Sus manos en mi rostro me hicieron levantar la mirada y en sus ojos había ese fuego que yo deseaba, como un sediento buscando agua me aventuré en la búsqueda de sus labios y él respondió con fuerza, todo mi ser tembló al sentir cómo tomaba el control y decidí controlar mis impulsos de hacer lo que yo quisiera y dejar que él me guiara, este era el propósito de este fin de semana.

Se separó de mí, dejándome con la respiración agitada, mirándolo cuando caminó un par de pasos hacia atrás poniendo mucha distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, di un paso dubitativo hacia adelante y me miró acusadoramente y negó lentamente con la cabeza, me detuve al instante.

-¿Me darás el control, Alice?- preguntó con voz ronca y yo tragué grueso y asentí dubitativa.

-¿Harás lo que te pida?- su voz estaba poniendo mis rodillas débiles y necesitaba algún punto de apoyo, no conseguía mi voz, estaba aturdida por todo el deseo y la pasión que me recorrían por dentro, así que volví a asentir solo con la cabeza.

-Dímelo- exigió. Su tono demandante me estaba hechizando y podía sentir la excitación concentrarse en mi bajo vientre.

-S… si- Tartamudeé en un susurro.

-¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó saliendo de "personaje" y volviendo a ser el Jasper preocupado por mi seguridad.

-No, Jazz, estaba excitada- exclamé frustrada volteándome y caminando hacia la cama, planeaba tirarme en ella y dormir profundamente.

Antes de llegar a ella me tomó del brazo y me volteó hacia él haciendo que chocara contra su pecho.

-Lo siento- susurró contra mi corto cabello, mientras yo respiraba en su cuello.

-Tienes que entender, Jasper, que no soy ninguna niña temerosa, me gusta esa actitud tuya salvaje y condenadamente sexy, si algo me da miedo te lo diré. - Subí la cabeza para que él viera en mis ojos la verdad de mis palabras.

Bajó la cabeza y me besó con renovada desesperación, le respondí gustosa mientras mis manos subían por sus brazos, explorándolos por debajo de las mangas de la camiseta, pasando mis uñas ligeramente por su piel.

Sus manos en mi cintura me empujaban contra su cuerpo, retrocedió un poco hasta la cama y me hizo recostarme con él sobre mí, tomó mis manos entre las suyas subiéndolas por encima de mi cabeza y las retuvo allí con una mano mientras el recorría mi cuello con besos y con su mano libre recorría el contorno de mis senos.

Me volvió a besar con rudeza en los labios y yo me removía contra su cuerpo, tentándolo, pidiéndole con acciones lo que quería y de repente me soltó, y se levantó de la cama dejándome allí, respirando entrecortadamente.

Me incorporé sobre uno de mis codos y él me miraba desde el pie de la cama con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-Iré a conseguir algo de leña para las chimeneas antes de que oscurezca… Ve a hacer unos emparedados y chocolate caliente para la cena, cariño.- me dijo con voz relajada y esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Vas a dejarme así?- le pregunté realmente enojada, debía estar bromeando.

-Querida… tengo el control, te tomaré cuando yo quiera y cuando tu menos te lo imagines- me dijo caminando hacia las escaleras.

Suspiré frustrada y me lancé de nuevo de espaldas contra la cama, poniendo una mano en mi frente "_Paciencia__Alice,__paciencia__"_ me repetí mentalmente como un mantra, pero la paciencia no ayudaba a menguar la calentura que tenia por dentro.

Respiré profundo varias veces y me levanté para hacer lo que el _"__Gran__Señor__" _dijo. Yo la verdad no tenía hambre, bueno, no ese tipo de hambre. Deseaba a Jasper y la comida en este momento no era prioridad para mí, al parecer para el sí.

Mientras preparaba los emparedados y el chocolate caliente lo observe ir y venir por la cabaña con leña en sus brazos, vi como encendió la chimenea del salón pero me distraje buscando las tazas para el chocolate en uno de los anaqueles altos, de puntillas contra un aparador intenté llegar a las tazas pero mi estatura no jugaba a mi favor, en el momento en que casi me daba por vencida, sentí su cuerpo contra el mío, una de sus manos en mi cintura me mantuvo de puntillas para mantenerme en la posición.

Su erección frotándose contra mi trasero, su mano recorrió mi brazo con delicadeza, desde el hombro hasta la punta de mis dedos, su respiración en mi nuca me provocaba escalofríos y cerré los ojos, sentí cómo alcanzó las tazas y puso una en mi mano y la otra en la suya, volví a abrir los ojos y bajé mi brazo, él también lo hizo, colocó la taza en el aparador y tomó mi mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Me besaba en el cuello, haciendo que la piel se me erizara, podía sentir mi centro arder de deseo y no sabía si esta vez soportaría volver a quedarme con las ganas, no sabía a qué estaba jugando Jasper pero no podía dejar de seguirle el juego.

La mano que no estaba en mi cintura me empujó por la espalda y me hizo inclinarme sobre el aparador, aparté las tazas y recosté mi torso en la madera fría, el contraste entre esa temperatura y la del cuerpo de Jasper detrás de mí me hizo estremecerme y me removí, restregando mi trasero sobre su erección.

-Mmm, Alice… te iba a hacer esperar más, pero me has tentado con tu exquisito trasero- dijo con esa voz ronca, haciendo movimientos de caderas para intensificar el roce.

Solo pude gemir como respuesta.

La mano que había estado en mi cintura se había mudado a mi trasero junto con la otra, acariciaba mis nalgas con rudeza mientras yo me removía buscando más fricción.

-Desabróchate los pantalones Alice- sin dudarlo un segundo cumplí su orden intentando no cambiar mucho la posición, esto me estaba gustando en sobremanera.

Apenas lo logré saqué las manos de debajo de mi cuerpo y las coloqué como apoyo en el aparador. Él se separó bruscamente de mí y se apoyó casi despreocupadamente en la barra al otro lado de la cocina, observándome ardientemente, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

-Ahora bájatelos y vuelve a la posición- habló cruzándose de brazos. Me levanté y sin voltearme completamente bajé los pantalones y me quité los zapatos quedando en bragas ante su hambrienta mirada.

Sus ojos viajaron a mis bragas y negó un poco.

-Deshazte de ellas también y vuelve a la posición de antes- dijo señalando mi parte inferior.

Sin quitar mis ojos de la mirada de Jasper, metí los dedos en los bordes de la ropa interior y la deslicé por mis piernas hacia abajo, cuando salí de ellas, llevé mis manos al borde de mi camiseta para quitármela también…

-¿Te dije que te quitaras la camiseta?- preguntó cómo reprendiéndome y yo me estremecí y negué con la cabeza temerosa de haber matado el momento.

-¿Entonces por qué lo ibas a hacer?- su voz acusadora me congeló y al mismo tiempo me encendió.

-Lo... lo siento… yo creí que…- intenté excusarme dudosa.

Sonrió ampliamente y arqueó las cejas como invitándome a seguir con mi absurda respuesta.

-Tú no tienes que creer, tienes que cumplir lo que te ordene y hasta ahí. ¿Entendido?- su voz fuerte y amenazante puso mis rodillas de gelatina y solo pude asentir.

-Así me gusta, linda y sumisa- su sonrisa perversa- Creí que te había dicho que volvieras a la posición- dijo disfrazando la acusación con inocencia sarcástica.

Rápidamente me volteé y volví a inclinar mi torso contra el aparador, dándole la mejor vista de mi trasero.

Sentí sus pasos acercarse nuevamente a mí y las palmas de sus manos calientes se posaron en mis nalgas, acariciándolas con algo de rudeza, pellizcando un poco, sus manos fueron bajando por la parte externa de mis piernas hasta que acarició mis tobillos y luego volvieron a subir, esta vez por la parte interna quedando todavía agachado detrás de mí.

Llegó a mi intimidad y comenzó a acariciarme entre los pliegues, podía sentir mi humedad aumentar conforme se acercó a mi clítoris, sus dedos me penetraron sin mucha preparación y me dolió un poco por lo que me tensé, pero no me quejé en voz alta, algo así podría hacerlo retroceder.

Me estremecí cuando sentí su boca acompañando sus dedos y esa fue mi perdición, intentaba mas fricción contra él, deseaba mas, mis manos y mis pies se contraían de placer por sus caricias.

-Deja de moverte- ordenó con esa voz que me hacía estremecer y yo tuve que hacer mis mayores esfuerzos para luchar con mis impulsos y cumplir su orden.

Volví a removerme contra sus manos y boca conforme el placer aumentaba.

-Te di una orden- recriminó con voz enojada- Cúmplela o me retiro y es en serio- advirtió al ver que todavía hacia algunos movimientos con mis caderas.

Respiré profundo y me concentré en seguir su orden, él no se podía detener ahora, yo gemía y jadeaba sin control apretando las manos fuertemente a modo de canalizar mi energía y no mover las caderas.

Mi liberación estaba cerca, sus caricias no tenían piedad, me estaba llevando al cielo rápidamente, él me conocía y supo el momento en que estuve cerca y se detuvo, dejándome desconcertada.

-Jazz- gimoteé para hacerle saber que no soportaría la frustración.

-Tengo mucho tiempo sin ti, cuando llegues quiero que lo hagas en torno a mí- dijo mientras se levantaba.

Ladeé un poco mi cabeza para observarlo y estaba desabrochando sus pantalones, vi como líbero su erección de la ropa interior y me mordí el labio deseándolo en mí de una vez.

-Es usted una maestra muy traviesa, Srta. Brandon- me dijo viéndome a los ojos con una sonrisa de lado.

-Si usted lo dice Dr. Whitlock- le dije pícaramente levantando el trasero.

El volvió su vista allí y sus manos volvieron a recorrer mis nalgas con rudeza. Buscó mis pliegues con su mano y volvió a penetrarme con los dedos, mientras la punta de su miembro rozaba mi entrada también.

Sacó los dedos y ubicó su erección en mi centro, con sus manos en mi cintura me ayudó a inclinarme un poco más y empujó fuerte, entró en mí y yo sentí que me desintegraba de placer.

Gemí fuertemente plantando mis manos con más firmeza en el aparador buscando apoyo que no necesitaba. Jasper gruñía comenzando a moverse dentro de mí, era el reencuentro de nuestros cuerpos y hacíamos el amor, Jasper no estaba siendo delicado, sus estocadas eran fuertes, precisas, salvajes, pero yo lo amo, él me ama, estamos haciendo el amor, de una manera primitiva, las necesidades físicas nos dominan y no me importa nada más con tal y Jasper siguiera moviéndose dentro de mí de esa manera.

Jadeaba en busca de aire, la fricción de la madera debajo de mí en mis pechos dolía, dolía de una manera placentera aun con la franela y el brassier puestos, los jadeos de Jasper era la música de mis oídos porque estaba feliz de que a final de cuentas ninguna otra mujer los había escuchado con tanta intimidad, por lo menos no desde que él estaba conmigo.

Sentí mi orgasmo llegar y Jasper también pudo sentirlo.

-Todavía no, nena- me dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Jazz- lloriqueé en queja.

-Sin quejas- espetó bruscamente mientras incrementaba la fuerza de sus estocadas aun más- Espera un momento.

Siguió embistiendo cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez.

-Ahora- me dijo después de unos momentos y no tuve que esperar que lo dijera dos veces porque me dejé ir y lo sentí llegar conmigo.

Mis manos dejaron de sostenerme y alargué los brazos buscando mas soporte, tropecé con algo pero no supe qué, estaba muy perdida en el placer como para preocuparme.

Jasper continuaba penetrándome pero bajando la intensidad de sus embestidas, hasta que lo sentí salirse de mí, de alguna forma logró levantarme del aparador donde yo planeaba vivir hasta recuperar el aliento, volteándome y envolviéndome en sus brazos, me besó con esa pasión y desespero como lo había hecho en la habitación y yo me derretí en sus brazos.

Me levantó sentándome en el aparador, sus manos levantaron mi blusa y por inercia levante los brazos, la sacó con facilidad y me impresionó que se llevó con ella el brassier abrochado y todo,

En cuanto mis pechos estuvieron libres fueron víctimas de sus manos y su boca, haciéndome suspirar y jadear…

-Jazz ¿Qué haces?- Estaba sorprendida de esta actitud post-coito, me lo imaginaba cansado.

-Buscando otro orgasmo para mi mujer- respondió con mi pezón en su boca, una sus manos en mi centro buscaba entrada nuevamente y la otra mano en mi otro pecho.

-Abre las piernas- ordenó con desesperación.

-¿No estás cansado?- le pregunté entre suspiros mientras cumplía su orden y su mano viajaba a mi centro, con mi cabeza hacia atrás y golpeando por poco el anaquel donde había estado buscando las tazas.

-Mi amigo estará fuera de circulación por un momento pero tengo manos, dedos y boca para hacerte mía- respondió buscando mis labios.

Gemí en el beso y sus caricias se intensificaron, luego sus labios bajaron por mi cuello, mordiéndolo y haciéndome gritar de placer, para después bajar a mis senos nuevamente mientras sus dedos hacían maravillas en mi interior, no tardé mucho en llegar de nuevo quedándome sin aliento nuevamente, respirando sobre el hombro de Jasper.

Él me sostuvo en sus brazos, volteé un poco la cabeza para apoyarla mejor en el hombro de Jasper y vi en el suelo una de las tazas que habíamos bajado para el chocolate.

-Mierda- exclamé enojada.

-Lo siento, Ali- escuché su voz jadeante pero afectada- No quise marcarte de esa forma.

-¿Marcarme?- Pregunté desconcertada. Él levanto la cabeza de mi hombro obligándome a hacerlo yo también y me miró de manera culpable.

-Tu cuello- entendí que se refería al mordisco y sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

-Me encantó el mordisco debo decir- dije y pude ver su mirada extrañada.

-Entonces ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué ese "Mierda"?- estaba totalmente desconcertado.

-Aparte de que me encantó todo y que me dejaste prácticamente en las nubes…- dije con una sonrisa y puede ver que la suficiencia lleno la de él- Me preocupa eso…- le informé señalando la taza quebrada en el suelo- Ira a la cuenta ¿cierto?- pregunté.

-No me importa, este momento vale más que cualquier taza- dijo con una sonrisa después de ver a lo que me refería.

Nos reímos a carcajadas y nos miramos a los ojos, él se puso serio de repente y yo me tensé.

-Gracias- exclamó de repente.

Yo lo miré extrañada con el ceño fruncido.

El sonrió de medio lado y besó mi frente.

-Usted es una caja de sorpresas Srta. Brandon- sonreí, entendí que me estaba dando las gracias por dejarlo tomar las riendas de nuestras vidas, por todo y yo también tenia que agradecerle.

-Gracias a ti- ahora fue su turno de verme extrañado, me acerqué a él lentamente - Usted me hizo madurar, Dr. Whitlock- le dije suavemente al oído y mordí levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Sonrió besándome en los labios nuevamente y luego me ayudó a bajarme del aparador. Era tan chistoso y al mismo tiempo excitante que yo estuviera totalmente desnuda mientras el solo tuvo que subir su ropa interior y los pantalones. Me miró burlonamente cuando yo lo hice de manera acusadora.

Cenamos tranquilamente, sentados en el suelo frente a la chimenea, en realidad él sentado en el suelo y yo sentada sobre él, estábamos arropados con una gruesa manta, la temperatura había bajado considerablemente.

-¿Qué piensas?- le pregunté luego de observarlo mirar por largo rato las llamas de la chimenea.

-En Peter…- dijo simplemente y yo entendí todo.

Peter… lo extrañaba, cuando Jasper me dijo que Peter había decidido ayudar a Charlotte no lo entendí bien y me dolió un poco, me sentí traicionada, cuando nos comunicó que se iba con ella a Houston en Texas me enfurecí, ahí fue cuando Jasper me explicó que Peter se había enamorado de ella antes de saber todo el problema con él.

En ese momento fue que me sentí mal, qué suerte la de Peter… Se fue, llevándose a Charlotte consigo para que fuera tratada, ella al parecer padecía un trastorno que se había agravado con sus afición al BDSM, de ella no nos había hablado mucho en sus llamadas, y sinceramente así lo prefería yo.

Pero tanto a Jasper como a mí nos hacía falta nuestro amigo, sobre todo a Jasper que no tenía confianza así con más nadie, ahora comenzaba a tratarse con Edward y Emmett pero para él su "Compadre" siempre seria Peter.

-Lo extrañas, ¿cierto?- le pregunté volviendo mi vista al fuego acurrucada en su regazo.

-Me pregunto si habrá logrado ser feliz- dijo pensativamente y yo suspiré.

-La vida ha sido injusta con él, merece serlo- le dije

Los dos nos hundimos en nuestros pensamientos y suspiramos.

Pensé en Dylan mi pequeño héroe que pronto cumpliría los 4 años y estaba creciendo sin parar, Jasper y yo íbamos a cumplir 3 de casados y yo me sentía como que teníamos 20 años juntos, pensé en Bella y su inestabilidad con Edward, pensé en Peter del cual solo sabíamos que estaba bien, pero nada más.

Pensé en todo y todos, pero sobretodo pensé en que nada es perfecto, de hecho, de las imperfecciones aprendemos, toda esta Pesadilla, nos enseñó a afrontar nuestros errores y culpas, a perdonar y a vivir con lo que la naturaleza nos regaló.

Nosotros aun tenemos un largo camino que recorrer, cada día nos acercamos mas a ser una familia completa nuevamente, pero nos falta aprender mucho más…

-::-

**Nota de Autora: ANTES DE QUE ME QUIERAN MATAR (Como mi Beta Beth) ES IMPORTANTE QUE LEAN ESTO.**

Se que les había prometido un **Outtake****Edward****y****Bella** al finalizar la historia de Jasper y Alice, pero no podré hacerlo… Porque conversando con mi Beta betzacosta ella me dijo que la idea que yo tenía para Edward y Bella no era para un Outtake, sino para una **HISTORIA****NUEVA.**

Si lindas saldré de mi pareja habitual y hare de una historia paralela o entrecruzada a esta. Es un Reto y a lo mejor querré matar a Beth en algún momento por darme la idea pero me voy a lanzar…

Además, sé que la historia de **Charlotte****y****Peter** también quedó inconclusa y con ellos también pensé hacer outtake pero si hago una historia de Ed y Bells **¿Por****qué****no****hacer****una****de****ellos****también?**

**Díganme que les pareció el Epilogo… ¿Aprendieron la lección o no? **

Y también díganme que opinan de esta especie de saga en que se convertirá Pesadilla…Una**TRILOGIA**por ahora aunque no se si incluiré a Rose y Emmett, porque ellos también tienen una historia que contar.

Hoy no las nombro porque prefiero actualizar más rápido… Mis disculpas por eso… Así que si quieren leer la segunda parte de esta historia pónganme como Alerta de Autor para que les avise, de todas formas tratare de enviarles PM a todas las que me han dejado Review cuando suba la historia que ya comencé a escribir y disculpen también si no les conteste el Review, trate de contestarlos a medida que los recibía y no recuerdo si se me paso alguno.

Pero igual **Gracias****a****Todas** las que se han tomado el **momento****de****leerme**, de **dejar****su****review** y de **ponerme****en****sus****Alertas****y****Favoritos**. A todas las que me han acompañado en esta aventura y que me gustaría me siguieran acompañando en la locura que voy a hacer xD

**GRACIAS ENORMES A MIS BETAS! "Ginegine y betzacosta" Son las mejores! LAS AMO!**

Y se que la despedida esta casi tan larga como el Epilogo, pero quiero informarles que estoy participando en el Happy Halloween Contest con un OS titulado Boda Zombi y lo pueden conseguir aquí http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7497897/1/ Boda_Zombi (Sin los Espacios) Pasen y lean… Y aquí http:/ www. fanfiction. net/u/ 3326265/ Happy_Halloween_Contest# Pueden conseguir las demás historias participantes y hay unas realmente buenas, en ese mismo perfil esta la Poll de Votacion donde pueden elegir a sus tres Favoritos entre los cuales me gustaría estar para no quedar tan mal xD Se los agradecería de corazón aunque solo pasen un momento y lean, si se rien un poco yo sere feliz!

Ahora Si… Gracias!

Nos leemos! Besos!

Gery!


End file.
